Une autre chance!
by Laorus
Summary: Harry en avait fini avec la guerre et voldemort, il avait une famille. Dix ans plus tard,les mangemorts refont parler d'eux. Lucius Malefoy vient le combattre. Son sort de bannissement l'envoie dans un autre monde avec un voldemort bien vivant. Trailer sur YouTube: /eYpUCqaLdQA
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : La fin d'un monde

Harry tressaillit et se figea, plutôt brutalement, lorsqu'il vit l'épaisse fumée s'élever de la maison. Il ne pouvait y croire mais il s'avait que cette fumée ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine.

Il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir cette terreur, cette sensation d'impuissance mêlée de culpabilité. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle chose. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait été heureux… Voldemort disparu définitivement : il s'était senti, débarrassé d'un grand poids. Il s'était senti véritablement libre… pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'était fiancé avec Ginny Weasley, avait fini ses études (relativement vite compte tenu de son « curriculum vitae ».) et était devenu auror. Il avait enfin eu le sentiment de vivre pleinement.

Ce bien être tout nouveau pour lui se ressentait dans son attitude et sur son physique. Dès lors qu'il n'avait plus été sujet aux menaces de morts, Harry James Potter était devenu plus détendu, plus joyeux. Dès lors qu'il avait pu profiter pleinement des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient : il avait acquis une santé de fer qu'il n'avait jamais pu posséder alors qu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Il avait pris quelques kilos et acquis quelques muscles, perdant cette allure de maigrichon mal aimé. Il avait troqué ses lunettes par des lentilles de contact. Il était devenu bien plus séduisant… Surtout qu'il riait bien plus maintenant que la guère était terminé.

Harry s'était construit une famille et avait un métier enrichissant et attrayant. Aujourd'hui, il avait une femme, deux magnifiques enfants et un filleul qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il avait tenu parole et avait pris soin de Ted Remus Lupin, du mieux possible… Même alors qu'il suivait ses études : il avait été présent. Puis, un an après son mariage, alors que Teddy avait deux ans : le premier de ses enfants était né. Un petit garçon qui, dés sa naissance, promettait d'être le portrait craché de son grand-père, James Potter. C'était Ginny qui avait évoqué les prénoms de leur fils. Aucun mot n'avait été suffisant pour d'écrire ce qu'avait ressenti Harry lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de nommer le petit garçon comme son père et son parrain. Harry n'avait pu refuser. Il avait été profondément touché que sa femme veuille nommer le fils de cette façon. Ainsi, le petit garçon avait été nommé James Sirius Potter. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, un lien d'amitié s'était formé entre Ted et James sitôt que les deux garçons avaient été mis en contact...

Quatre ans après James, un second Potter était né… Dès qu'il avait tenu le nouveau né dans ses bras, Harry avait deviné que son second fils serait particulier… spéciale. Il avait eu un coup au cœur lorsque son petit garçon avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Harry avait su que son fils devait porter des prénoms aussi singuliers que lui… Aussi l'avait-il prénommé Albus Severus Potter, en référence à Albus Dumbledore et à Severus Rogue. Lorsqu'Harry avait plongé son regard dans ceux de son fils, il s'était senti extrêmement ému. Son petit Albus avait hérité des yeux de son père et, par conséquent, de ceux de sa grand-mère, Lily. Harry avait été étrangement rassuré en nommant son dernier fils de cette façon. Il avait eu le sentiment que son petit Al serait protégé, de par ses prénoms… Et puis, cela lui avait permis remercier et de prouver au reste du monde qu'il respectait son regretté professeur de potion… Harry n'avait pas eu honte de l'avouer, il regrettait Severus Rogue. Parfois, Il en venait même à regretter les répliques froides et sarcastiques du maître de potion. Ginny l'avait traité de fou lorsqu'il s'en était ouvert elle. Toutefois, elle n'avait émis aucune objection au choix du second prénom de leur enfant. Après tout, elle savait qu'Harry avais acquis beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour leur professeur. Elle avait compris, sans qu'aucun mot n'ait été prononcé, qu'Harry avait tenu à rendre hommage à un Serpentard qui était, selon ses propres mots, sans doute l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Ces enfants avaient été sa plus grande joie… Sa plus grande réussite selon lui. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie puisse être aussi gratifiante. Pour sa plus grande joie (et son plus grand désespoir, parfois) : Ted et James semblait avoir hérité de l'esprit maraudeur. Une chose était certaine : Harry ne s'était jamais ennuyé en dix ans… Surtout compte tenu que George Weasley les avait pris sous son aile et leur apprenait tout ce qu'il savait… et leur offrait, derrière le dos d'Harry, divers farces et attrapes… Albus, lui, avait un caractère bien différent de son frère et de son « cousin ». En fait, il s'était révélé que le jeune Albus avait un caractère semblable à celui ce son père. C'était un garçon sentimental, timide, orgueilleux et rusé mais, malgré tout, assez indépendant. Toutefois, contrairement à ses parents et son frère ainé, il était loin d'être impulsif. En vérité, Albus était très posé et réfléchi… Extrêmement intelligent pour un garçon de son âge.

Oui, Harry Potter pouvait s'estimer heureux de posséder ce qu'il avait. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il avait désiré le plus durant son enfance : une famille unie et aimante, respirant la joie de vivre.

Tout cela en dépit des mangemorts en cavale…

Mais, tout avait changé cette dernière année. L'angoisse avait été de retour dans sa vie. Les mangemorts qui s'étaient fait discret toutes ces années avaient, de nouveau, fait parlé d'eux. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, principaux responsables de la chute de Voldemort, avaient commencé à disparaitre… Ou à être retrouvé morts. Tous avaient été obligé de se cacher tandis qu'il grande traque était lancée pour retrouver les tueurs sans scrupules. Mais, bientôt, on avait réalisé que le « _fidélistas »_ n'était pas suffisant pour protéger les sauveurs du monde magique. Harry et Ron s'était mis d'accord avec Arthur pour rassembler toute leur famille dans un même lieu… Le manoir Potter avait semblé être le lieu parfait… Il était perdu au milieu de nulle part, loin de tout… Oublié de tous. Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants vivaient, avec Ted, dans une petite maison chaleureuse et magnifique mais assez petite… Jusqu'à cette année, ils n'avaient pas véritablement utilisé le manoir des ancêtres d'Harry. Mais, lorsque les mangemorts avait fait réentendre parler d'eux : Harry avait ouvert les portes de cet immense manoir à sa famille.

Et, apparemment, cela avait été une erreur.

L'épaisse fumée qui s'élevait de la maison ne pouvait qu'être un présage funeste. Une telle fumée ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine : un incendie ! ou, pour être plus exacte, la fin d'un incendie.

Harry aurait voulu ne plus jamais ressentir cette terreur, cette impuissance. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle chose et, après en, il était, encore une fois, fauché par ces sensations funestes.

Papa…

La voix tremblante de son fils ainé le tira de sa stupeur. Il sortit prudemment sa baguette et se tourna vers les trois garçons qui se tenaient immobiles derrière lui, non sans regarder autours de lui en quête d'ennemis. Il pressa l'épaule de James et adressa un sourire rassurant à son fils cadet qui avait les yeux larmoyants. Ted, lui, serrait les poings pour ne pas éclater en sanglot… Pour ne pas faire peur aux plus jeunes. Ted, depuis toujours, s'était montré le plus protecteur… Pas seulement parce qu'il était l'ainé… Il était à l'image de son père, Remus Lupin, voilà tout. Comme son père, Ted était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, chaleureux et courageux… Mais, c'était un enfant. Il ne savait pas caché aussi bien ses émotions que les adultes… De plus, il ne contrôlait pas tout à fait son don de métamorphomage… Comme toujours, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte correspondant à ses émotions. A cet instant même, la couleur de ces cheveux était d'un gris terne… la couleur de la tristesse. Ted avait compris ce que signifiait cette fumée.

Ca va aller les garçons. Restez calmes. On va s'approcher de la maison. Restez près de moi. Teddy, Jamsi… Faites attention à Albus.

Les deux plus grands hochèrent la tête et suivirent de près l'adulte dès que celui-ci commença à avancer.

Dès qu'il arriva près du manoir, Harry vit les corps… Noirci par l'incendie, il était évident qu'ils avaient été installés là comme un funeste message à son attention. Il s'agenouilla devant l'un d'entre eux et reconnu immédiatement celui-ci comme étant celui Ginny Weasley, sa femme. Il ferma fortement les paupières pour ne pas céder aux sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Cela ne ferait que terrifier les enfants… et il avait besoin de tout son sang froid pour la suite. Il pourrait s'effondre plus tard… lorsqu'ils seraient tous les quatre à l'abri. Il retira discrètement l'alliance de la jeune femme et la glissa dans sa poche puis se relava. Faisant cela, son regard glissa sur les corps de ses meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron… devenus mari et femme après leur dernière étude à Poudlard… Malheureusement, aucun des adultes ou des enfants n'avaient pu réchapper au massacre. L'attaque avait dû être effroyable et fulgurante…

Harry leva les yeux sur le manoir et nota que l'aile réservée à la famille « Potter » semblait avoir réchappé au feu. Il se tourna vers les enfants qui l'accompagnaient et nota tristement que Ted avait les yeux fixés sur le corps de Ginny alors que James et Albus regardait les ruines du manoir. Le gamin était bien trop intelligent pour son bien… Ted releva les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.

Oncle 'Ry…

Chutt… Je sais que c'est dure Ted mais soit courageux. On en parlera plus tard.

D'ac…

Bien… Ecouté moi bien, les garçons. Nous allons allez dans notre aile… Je veux que vous fassiez un sac chacun. Prenez un jouet, pas trop encombrant, une ou deux photos et, surtout, des vêtements. Ted aide-les à faire leur sac… N'oublie pas les baguettes de tes parents … N'oubliez rien tout les trois, on ne reviendra pas ici…

Compte sur moi, oncle 'Ry. Souffla Ted.

Harry, une fois dans leur aile, lança un sort pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls et fit signe aux garçons d'aller faire leur sac après le avoir dit qu'il serait dans son bureau.

Surtout, si vous entendez quoique ce soit d'anormal venez me retrouver.

Harry n'était entré dans son bureau que suite à leur hochement de tête. Lui-même, n'avait pas perdu de temps à faire son sac… Heureusement, ces souvenirs les plus précieux étaient dans un seul et même tiroir… La carte du maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité, l'album que Rubeus Hagrid lui avait offert lors de sa première année (bien étoffé), la flûte que le géant lui avait fabriqué, le vif d'or de son premier match et le canif offert par Sirius… Et, bien sûr, les baguettes de ses parents et de Sirius qu'il avait retrouvé dans le coffre de Sirius à ses dix-huit ans. Autant de souvenirs qui n'avaient pas de prix à ses yeux. Des objets plus importants que tout l'or qu'il possédait. Après une hésitation, il prit l'album qu'il avait confectionné secrètement après son entrée à Poudlard. L'album contenait tous les articles de journaux concernant Voldemort et la guerre. C'était rarement, très rarement, de bons souvenirs mais ils concernaient une période importante de sa vie. Il prit aussi les deux exemplaires du chicaneur qui reportaient les deux seules interviews qu'il ait donné dans sa vie… Il n'oublia pas, non plus le flacon contenant les souvenirs que lui avait remis Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer. Pour diverses raisons…

Enfin, lorsque tous ces objets furent dans son sac, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il glissa les certificats de naissance de ses enfants et de Ted et sa photographie de mariage puis sortit dans le couloir alors même que les enfants faisaient de même. Ted ajusta le sac d'Al et adressa un sourire tremblotant à son parrain. James s'approcha et vint s'agrippé à la main de son père. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était rare que son fils ainé perde son air bravache. Harry serra la main du garçon pour le réconforter et s'empara de la main d'Albus qui tenait lui-même la main gauche de son ami. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la sortie lorsqu'une voix glacé le figea sur place. Une voix qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien à son goût. Harry se retourna vivement, faisant passer les trois garçons derrières lui. Il sentit confusément trois mains s'agripper craintivement à sa robe de sorcier, dans son dos. Toutefois, il n'y prit pas garde tant son attention était centraliser sur le sorcier qui lui faisait face… Un mangemort… Lucius Malefoy.

Suite à la défaite de son seigneur des ténèbres, il avait tout perdu. Honneur, richesse, famille… Il aurait aussi perdu sa liberté, voir sa vie, s'il n'avait pas fui. Harry avait témoigné en faveur de Drago et Narcissia Malefoy qui l'avaient protégé et ainsi sauvé au cours de l'année de la bataille finale mais il n'aurait certainement pas fait la même chose pour Malefoy père. Certainement pas ! De toute façon, les aurors n'avaient jamais pu remettre la main sur lui pour son jugement… et, maintenant, il se trouvait là devant le Survivant, les lèvres frémissantes d'un rire contenu.

Harry James Potter, te voilà enfin ! Tu as été dur à trouver mais te voilà face à moi. Joli cadeau que mes ex-camarades t'ont laissé sur le pas de ta porte…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'était plus l'impétueux Griffondor qui fonçait tête baissée aussi bien physiquement qu'en parole. Malefoy sembla le comprendra car il eut un sourire ironique.

Tu as appris tes leçons, Potter… Bien venons en droit au but. Je ne vais pas te tuer… Je ne vais rien faire aux gamins qui tremblent derrière toi. Après tout, ma famille te doit la vie.

Harry resta figé par la stupeur suite au monologue de son adversaire. Il eut l'infime que l'homme ne leur voulait pas de mal à lui et aux enfants. C'est pourquoi il ne réagit pas tout suffisamment tôt lorsque l'homme reprit :

Non, je ne vais pas vous tuer… Mais je vais tout de même te mettre hors de mon chemin… « _illud__exsistit__ut »._

Harry reconnut trop tard le sortilège de magie noir que lançait Malefoy dans leur direction. Le sort frappa Harry en pleine poitrine et il fut, aussitôt enveloppé par un étrange nuage brunâtre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 : un autre monde.

Un sortilège de bannissement….

Cet immonde… avait osé !

Tels furent les premières pensées d'Harry lorsque le nuage de magie noir se dissipa. Puis toute son inquiétude, toutes ses pensées furent pour les enfants… Ses enfants. Il se retourna vivement et sentit un profond soulagement lui faucher les jambes. Il manqua presque de tomber à genoux tant il était soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient avec lui. Ils étaient là, tous les trois. Par merlin ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient agrippés à sa robe au moment où Malefoy avait lancé son sort. Il n'aurait pas supporté de les perdre… Ils étaient terrifiés et accablés mais l'essentiel, c'était que les enfants étaient là… Avec lui… En bonne santé…

En revanche, en ce qui concernait leur sécurité, Harry ne pouvait pas le certifier. Par chance, ils étaient apparus dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards…. Ce qui était curieux, c'était que personne n'était venu vérifier ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Pourtant, le ministère avait dû repérer le brutale et intense flux de magie quelque peu anormale. Pourquoi personne n'était venu enquêter sur la cause de ce phénomène. Ce n'était certainement pas normal !

Toutefois, la première chose qu'il avait à faire : c'était de rassurer les enfants et de leur expliquer la situation… Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il trouve un abri… ou peut-être une personne digne de confiance qui les écouterait et les aiderait.

Harry s'agenouilla donc, la baguette à la main… vigilent. Il se tourna vers les trois garçons après avoir lancé un regard circulaire autours de lui et leur avait adressé un sourire assez crispé.

Bien… Les enfants, écoutez moi attentivement. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui nous arrive et ce que nous allons faire. Le monsieur qui était dans la maison nous a lancé un sort qui nous a fait voyager dans un autre monde… On va d'abord chercher une cachette puis une personne qui pourrait nous aider.

Est-ce que l'on rentrera à la maison Papa ?

Harry se tourna vers James, le cœur lourd. Son fils ainé enlaçait son frère et le tenait plaqué contre lui, les mains croisées sur la maigre poitrine de ce dernier… Ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de le voir trembler.

Non, mon grand. C'est chez nous ici, maintenant.

James baissa un instant les yeux mais redressait rapidement les épaules pour démontrer son courage. Harry sourit faiblement aux enfants… Ils lui rendirent en dépit de leurs yeux miroitants.

De toute façon… Y'a pu personne là bas, hein ? Ils ont tué tout le monde… Même maman… Souffla James.

Oui, mon grand… Mais je suis là. Je ne vous laisserais pas seuls… Bien, je ne sais pas comment est ce monde donc, il faut faire très attention… Des personnes mortes dans notre ancien monde sont peut-être vivantes ici…

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry avait lancé un regard appuyé à son filleule qui comprit rapidement où voulait en venir son parrain.

Tu veux dire que mon papa et ma maman sont peut-être vivants, ici.

Remus et Dora sont, peut-être, en vie mais souviens toi… Ce ne sont pas tout à fait tes parents. Mais n'espère pas trop…

D'ac, Harry… On fait quoi maintenant ?

Restez là. Je ne vais pas loin. Je regard juste où nous sommes.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement tandis qu'Harry se redressait. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Albus au passage et fut heureux et soulagé lorsqu'il tira un gloussement au petit garçon. Toutefois, son humeur s'assombrit dangereusement devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui… Il reconnut difficilement le chemin de traverse… Ce n'était plus qu'une rue en ruine… Les boutiques qu'Harry pouvait voir étaient tous vides, dépouillés. Les vitrines étaient fracassées et ternies par l'âge. Apparemment, cela faisait des années que le chemin de traverse n'était pas utilisé et visité. Cela rappelait un peu à Harry, les deux années de guerre. Dans leur monde d'origine, le chemin de traverse avait presque cette apparence en ce temps là. Malgré tout, cela n'avait jamais pris cette proportion. Ce chemin de traverse était plus terne et plus dévasté qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Harry reconnaissait là les signes et les dégâts d'une guerre… Une guerre de plus de deux ans. Et, malheureusement, il sut bien vite de quel type de guerre il s'agissait. Il avait remarqué, très vite, le symbole « affiché » sur le mur d'une des boutiques… Un crâne humain avec un serpent sortant de la bouche… La marque des ténèbres !

Harry sentit le désespoir l'envahir tandis qu'il fixait le symbole sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Il pensait vraiment en avoir fini avec la guerre… Avec Voldemort, surtout… Mais apparemment le sort s'acharnait encore contre lui… Mais cette faute, c'était différent. Il avait des responsabilités. Il avait des enfants à charges… Des enfants qui n'avaient plus que lui en ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir le moindre risque… Il ne voulait pas combattre Voldemort… Pas encore. Malheureuse, il craignait de ne pas avoir le choix… encore !

Harry fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'un transplanage qui fut bientôt suivis de trois autres… Il se recula doucement dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu des trois mangemorts qui venaient d'apparaitre dans l'allée du chemin de traverse. Il écouta avec attention les murmures des partisans de Voldemort, souhaitant récolter le plus d'informations sur ce monde. Ils étaient hors de vue mais ne devait pas être loin pour qu'Harry puisse les entendre si distinctement.

Allez, les gars. Ce traitre de Rogue ne doit pas être loin. Souvenez-vous, le maître le veut vivant.

Harry apprit plusieurs choses grâce à cette simple phrase. Tout d'abord, Voldemort était bien vivant et clairement au sommet de sa puissance… Ensuite, Severus Rogue était aussi espion dans ce monde et venait d'être découvert.

Harry faisait justement ce constat lorsqu'il silhouette vouté sorti de la boutique abandonné sur sa droite. A sa démarche, Harry comprit que la personne était blessé, plutôt grièvement. De plus, il reconnut sans mal la silhouette élancée et mince de son professeur de potion… en dépit de ces longues années.

Le visiteur inter-dimensionnel hésitait à aller à la rencontre de l'homme lorsque celui-ci passa à quelques centimètres de lui sans remarquer sa présence. Mais la suite des évènements se chargèrent de précipiter sa décision. Il vit du coin de l'œil les mangemorts repérer Rogue. L'un deux s'empressa de lancer un sort vers le traitre. Harry eut juste le temps d'agripper l'ex-mangemort par le col de sa robe et de le tirer, plutôt brutalement, derrière lui avant que le sort cuisant ne frappe le pan de mur devant lequel Rogue se trouvait peu de temps auparavant. Il ne tint pas compte du bruit de chute dans son dos, se tenant prêt à tenir tête à trois mangemorts furieux.

C'était décidé ! Lui, Severus Rogue, proclamait que ce jour était le pire jour de sa vie. Sa couverture d'espion avait été découvert, il avait été torturé, sa fuite se révélait être totalement ratée puisqu'on l'avait immédiatement retrouvé… et pour conclure en beauté, un parfait inconnu l'avait surpris et lui avait infligé une humiliante chute. Certes, il l'avait sauvé d'un maléfice fort cuisant mais était-il nécessaire qu'il se montre si brutale, se dit Rogue en fusillant le dos de l'inconnu.

Ca va, monsieur ?

Severus sursauta au son de la petite voix tremblotante… Il se tourna vers la source de la voix et découvrit trois gamins… Pas plus âgé de onze ans. Par merlin, depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu de si jeune enfant… En ces temps de guerre, les gens évitaient les naissances… Les rares enfants à naitre étaient soigneusement cachés ou envoyés dans les rares pays que la guerre n'avait pas payer. Severus détailla avec émerveillement les trois enfants qui, étrangement, lui faisaient penser à quelqu'un de sa connaissance.

Puis, soudain, il reprit contact avec la réalité alors que l'adulte inconnu lançait un sort sensé être connu de lui seul. Bon sang ! Le _« Sectumsempra »_avait été inventé par lui et personne ne savait le lancé, normalement… Il ne l'avait appris à personne en ce monde.

Une fois le sort lancé, l'inconnu se retourna vivement vers leur quatuor agrippa sans façon son bras et fit un signe de tête vers les trois enfants qui réagirent aussitôt en agrippant sa robe à pleine main… Puis, transplana !

Sitôt que le sol se stabilisa sous ses pieds, Severus bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'inconnu et regarda autours de lui, le cœur battant. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt, loin de tout. Or, Severus n'aimait pas du tout ne pas contrôler les choses.

Nous sommes dans la forêt de Dean.

Severus se tourna aussitôt vers l'inconnu qui s'était assis par terre, les enfants blottis contre lui… Apparemment épuisés, terrifiés et abattus. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Severus, ce fut l'apparence de son sauveur… Il était presque la copie conforme de James Potter.

Je sais… Je ressemble à une personne que vous connaissez ou avez connu.

Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Je préférerai raconter mon histoire à tout l'Ordre si vous le permettez, Rogue… Je veux éviter de me répéter… et, à vrai dire, il vaut mieux que je raconte cela à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes… Sachez que je ne vous veux pas de mal, bien au contraire.

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Cela fait parti des choses qui doivent être dites dans un lieu plus confidentiel… Mais je peux vous éclairer. Les enfants et moi avons été victime d'un sortilège de bannissement. Nous venons d'un autre monde.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait certainement éclaté de rire face à l'expression qu'afficha alors Severus Rogue. L'espion de l'Ordre si froid, maitre d'Occlumens n'avait pu empêcher une expression de pure stupeur de s'installer sur son visage. Combien de fois Harry avait-il voulu rabattre le caquet de son satanique professeur de potion ? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité trouvé les mots pour clouer le bec à cet homme qui prenait plaisir à le rabaisser ? Et, même si ses motivations étaient différentes aujourd'hui, il était plaisant de voir le maitre des potions perdre son sang froid pour autre chose que de la rage en sa présence.

Toutefois, Rogue retrouva vite ses esprits et remit en place son masque froid et implacable. Mais, ce que l'homme ignorait : c'était qu'il ne réussirait jamais à duper Harry. Depuis qu'il avait vu les souvenirs de l'espion, dans son ancien monde, Harry savait parfaitement ce que cachait ce masque froid. En réalité, Rogue lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sauf qu'Harry avait eu la chance d'avoir de véritables et fidèles amis qui lui avait rendu la vie plus facile. Rogue n'avait plus eu cette chance à partir du moment où Lily avait abonné cette amitié. Cette absence d'amitié réelle n'expliquait pas tout mais c'était un facteur important qui expliquait le chemin qu'avait pris l'homme.

Ne faites pas cette tête, Severus Rogue. Je sais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir avec vous. Je vous ai côtoyé pendant sept ans dans mon monde… Et, je sais certaine chose que vous n'avez, certainement, confié qu'à Dumbledore

Rogue sembla pâlir un peu plus, si c'était possible, mais il ne répliqua pas… Ce qui ne surpris par Harry le moins du monde. Pour laisser à son interlocuteur le temps de se reprendre, Harry baissa la tête vers les enfants et réalisa que James et Albus, vidés de toutes énergies, avaient finalement céder au sommeil. Teddy, lui, regardait fixement l'homme qui leur faisait face. Ted était suffisamment grand et intelligent pour comprendre qui il était et ce que sa présence à leur côté impliquait pour eux.

Je veux savoir qui vous êtes ! Reprit presque hargneusement l'ex-espion.

Je vous l'ai dit… Je ne le dirais pas ici. Allons au Q.G de l'Ordre et je vous dirais tout à vous et aux autres membres…. Mais je peux vous confier ma baguette et vous jurer sur ma magie que je ne vous veux aucun mal à vous ou à toute autre personne qui combat contre celui qui se dit votre maître.

Vous dites que vous le combattez mais vous ne dites pas son nom.

Il n'y a pas de tabou dessus ? Fit Harry, on ne peut plus surpris.

Pas nécessaire. Peu de personnes le combattent de nos jours. Les gens ont perdu espoir depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Je vois… Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que vous nous emmeniez en lieu sûr. J'ai des informations qui permettront de vaincre Voldemort.

Severus Rogue l'étudia avec attention et sembla prendre, enfin, sa décision car il s'avança d'un pas souple, les bras tendus.

Inutile de réveiller les enfants. Confiez-moi l'un d'eux.

Vous savez que vous avez le même ton sec et hargneux que votre double ? Je crois qu'il faut que je vous dise qu'il n'ait plus efficace sur moi depuis mes treize ans.

En prononçant cette phrase, Harry avait déposé avec soin son fils ainé dans les bras de l'homme avec confiance. Rogue le regard décontenancé et légèrement déçu puis, Harry en fut surpris, il lui sourit.

Et bien établissons une nouvelle relation. Je vous propose de m'appeler Severus.

Ca me va… Appelez-moi Harry.

Sur ces mots : Harry se releva, cala son plus jeune fils contre son épaule et ordonna à Ted de s'agripper à lui. Il posa ensuite sa main libre sur l'épaule de Severus. L'instant d'après, il avait transplané.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Ils réapparurent dans un couloir qu'Harry reconnaissait que trop bien… La maison de Sirius. Harry ferma les yeux tandis qu'un flot d'émotions le traversait. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que son cher parrain était hors d'Azkaban et vivant ?

Oh, oncle 'Ry… On dirait la maison d'oncle Siry !

Harry vit Severus le lancer un regard curieux mais il n'émit pas un son tandis qu'il guidait les invités imprévus jusque dans la cuisine. Harry se figea sur le pas de la porte en découvrant les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce sombre. Toutes, sans exception, étaient mortes durant les trois années où Voldemort avait vécu…

A part une personne qui était morte le jour même où l'héritier de Serpentard avait disparu la première fois… James Potter ! Harry ne parvenait pas à croire que le double de son père était bel et bien vivant dans ce monde.

Harry parvint difficilement à détourner son attention de cet homme si proche de lui et si lointain en même temps. Il regarda attentivement autours de lui pour voir qui se trouvait dans la cuisine des Black et sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir à mesure que les visages défilaient. Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Remus Lupin, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul dans un vain effort de le réconforter.

Lui-même avait du mal à garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Ils étaient tous là, bien portant… Albus Dumbledore qui discutait à voix basse, debout dans un coin de la pièce, avec Rogue. Alastor Maugrey qui les écoutaient, tournant le dos aux étrangers mais Harry était certain que son œil magique était fixé sur eux. En bout de table, à droite, se trouvait Molly et Arthur Weasley. A une chaise d'eux se trouvait Dora et Remus qui se tenaient la main. Ensuite, il y avait Sirus qui semblait plus jeune et plus détendu que celui que connaissait Harry… Et, enfin, à ses côtés : il y avait James Potter.

Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, plus ou moins méfiant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que personne n'avait fait un geste, Molly lança un rapide regard vers les deux hommes qui parlaient toujours entre… et sembla décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle se leva prestement et prit, sans façon, James des bras de Rogue… et là, son visage se détendit et sembla fondre. Harry se demanda si elle percevait inconsciemment le lien qu'elle avait avec lui. Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer tandis qu'un sourire tendre apparaissait sur le visage de sa belle-mère… Car c'était sa belle-mère. Molly Weasley était la même d'un monde à l'autre et Harry ne faisait pas de différences entre cette femme et celle qu'il avait côtoyé durant tant d'années… Et c'était la même chose en ce qui concernait toutes les personnes de cette pièce.

Harry accorda toute son attention à Molly tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui en souriant.

Nous allons coucher ces anges dans le salon. Ils sont en sécurité ici. Le salon se trouve à côté de la cuisine. Nous laisserons la porte ouverte pour les entendre.

Harry hocha la tête et suivi la rouquine dans la pièce où il coucha Albus dans le canapé. Molly l'imita en déposant James à l'autre extrémité. Molly conjura des couvertures et les borda avec un soin méticuleux alors qu'Harry forçait Ted à s'installer dans le second sofa.

Mais je veux rester avec toi, oncle 'Ry !

Non ! Nous allons parler de choses d'adultes. Je ne veux pas que tu entendes tout ça. Je dois leur expliquer des choses graves… Et puis, je veux que tu veilles sur tes amis. S'ils se réveillent seuls, ils vont avoir peur. Je peux compter sur toi.

Promis oncle 'Ry

Harry déposa un baiser affectueux sur le front de son filleul et suivis Molly hors de la pièce. Molly lui lança un regard septique et murmura :

Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va rester tranquille ?

Il va s'endormir dans moins de cinq minutes. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il est tenu jusqu'à présent.

Il se tut abruptement alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine. Il vit tout de suite que Dumbledore et Severus en avait terminé et s'était installé près de Fol'œil. Molly reprit sa place près son mari tandis que Dumbledore indiquait à Harry de s'installer.

Bien… Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Severus m'a dit que vous et les enfants veniez d'un autre monde…

Harry ignora les exclamations de surprise qui fusait dans la pièce et opina en expliquant qu'un sortilège de bannissement en était la cause.

Severus m'a dit que vous connaissiez l'existence de l'Ordre. En faisiez-vous parti ?

Non, j'étais trop jeune… Pas majeur… Mais, je savais beaucoup de chose à leur propos car je connaissais personnellement les membres qui formaient sont noyaux.

Vous devez connaitre la plupart des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce.

Je les connais toutes…

Alors, dites nous des détails à leur propos ! Qu'on soit fixé ! Si vous les connaissez si bien, vous devez savoir des choses intimes. S'exclama soudain Sirius.

Le maraudeur fut surpris de voir un franc sourire apparaitre sur le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil avant de déclarer :

Tu serais surpris d'apprendre tout ce que je sais. En particulier à ton propos Patmol.

Sirius sursauta lorsque l'homme employa son surnom. Toutefois, le visiteur s'était déjà détourné pour faire face à Dumbledore.

Je veux bien suivre la suggestion de Sirius mais j'ai déjà pu constater qu'il y a d'importantes différences. Et, je ne veux aucune interruption. Il faut que vous sachiez que dans mon monde, Voldemort est mort lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans. La guerre a été sanglante… Dans mon monde, toutes les personnes dans cette pièce sont mortes.

Les visages de l'assemblée s'assombrirent en comprenant que la suite de la discussion serait loin d'être joyeuse.

Nous comprenons… Commencez… Souffla Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue. Je l'ai rencontré à mon entrée à Poudlard. Professeur de potion, ex-mangemort, espion. Il a été le meilleur ami de Lily Evan durant plusieurs années. Mort durant la bataille finale à cause de la morsure Naggini. Albus Dumbledore… Vous étiez directeur de Poudlard mais, là, aucune surprise… Je ne savais pas grand-chose de vous d'important avant votre mort lorsque j'avais seize ans… Ensuite une journaliste à publier votre biographie… Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur votre famille. Je ne dirais rien d'autre à votre sujet.

Albus qui s'était figé aux mots d'Harry inclina la tête pour le remercier de sa discrétion et lui fit un léger signe de la main pour qu'il continu. Harry remarqua qu'à présent tout le monde était tendu. Après tout, ce n'était pas rien de connaitre les secrets de Dumbledore.

Alastor Maugrey. Pas grand-chose à dire. Vous n'êtes pas du genre bavard… Et, je ne vais pas perde mon temps et le votre en expliquant à qui vous devez certaines blessures.

Mouai, je suis d'accord avec toi, mon gars ? Comment je suis mort ?

Au combat contre les mangemorts, peu de temps avant mes dix-sept ans.

Bien !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se tourna vers ceux qui représentaient tant pour lui. Tous virent son visage se détendre et une certaine tendresse envahir son visage.

Arthur et Molly Weasley… Je dois beaucoup à vos « doubles ». Vous avez sept enfants…

No… Non. Nous n'en avons que six. Fit Arthur en resserrant sa prise sur sa femme.

Euh… Dans mon monde, il y avait Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron – mon meilleur ami – et Ginny avec qui je me suis marié…

Ma fille a survécu dans votre… ton monde ? Souffla Molly.

Oui… Elle venait d'être tué avec toute notre famille lorsque nous avons été envoyé ici.

L'ensemble des personnes semblèrent affligé à ces mots… Aussi furent-il abasourdi lorsque Molly rit soudain légèrement.

Ca veut dire que ce sont mes petits-enfants qui se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté.

Deux d'entre eux le sont. Le plus âgé est mon filleul.

C'est merveilleux… Est-ce que je pourrais ?

Elle ne put continuer tant l'émotion était forte mais Harry comprit sans mal et hocha simplement la tête. Il se tourna en suite vers Dora qui le fixait avec un certain enthousiasme.

Je ne prendrais pas le risque de t'appeler par ton prénom complet Dora, je sais que tu le déteste… Et, avant de citer tes innombrables qualités : pourrais-tu répondre à une question pour assouvir ma curiosité ?

Oui, bien sûr !

Au bout de combien de temps Remus t'a-t-il céder pour sortir avec toi.

La question d'Harry déclencha une vague de rire qui allégea considérablement l'atmosphère. Rires qui se firent plus fort face au fort rugissement de Remus. Dora embrassa légèrement Remus et répondit qu'il lui avait fallu patienter un an.

Comme dans mon monde… Dora, qu'est que j'ai à dire à ton propos. Je pense que ton patronus doit aussi être un loup… Tu es métamorphomage. Et, je me suis demander comment tu avais pu devenir auror en étant si maladroite.

Dora ne prit pas ombrage de la remarque et sourit légèrement.

Remus, tu as été un ami, un confident, un mentor… Tu es un loup-garou, ce qui n'a jamais eu la moindre importance pour moi et mes amis. Je t'ai connu à treize ans. Tu m'as appris à faire un patronus. Tu es un maraudeur.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Remus de lui répondre et se tourna vers Sirius qui déglutit difficilement.

Sirius. Je sais que tu as quitté cette maison car tu étais contre les idéaux de tes parents. Tu as trouvé refuge chez ton meilleur ami, James. Je sais d'où te viens ton surnom… Tu es un maraudeur. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose d'autre. Tu es trop différent du Sirius que j'ai connu. J'étais très proche de toi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien te connaitre… Le Sirius Black que j'ai connu à été accusé, à tort, de la trahison de Lily et James Potter et du meurtre de plusieurs moldus et Pettigrew. Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban avant de s'évader pour me protéger. Il est mort de la main deux ans plus tard.

Sirius baissa les yeux, la respiration haletante. Harry se tourna vers James Potter qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

Tu… es un maraudeur. Je sais aussi d'où viens le surnom Cornedrue… Je sais peu de chose sur toi au final. Juste des « on dit »… Tu… tu es mort lorsque j'avais un peu plus d'un an… avec ta femme.

James ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit une forte détermination se lisait sur son visage. Il se pencha vers Harry et posa la question la question que tous brûlaient de poser.

Mais, au nom de Merlin, qui es-tu pour savoir de tel chose sur nous ?

Harry laissa planer un instant le silence et prit le temps de s'emparer de son sac à dos pour le poser sur la table. Puis il se redressa sur sa chaise et, les yeux plantés dans ceux de celui qui avait posé cette question, répondit d'une voix claire.

Mon nom est Harry James Potter !


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : Une sombre vie.

NON !

James bondit si violemment en arrière que sa chaise fut précipité un bon mètre derrière lui. Il secoua la tête en reculant mais sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de la paire d'émeraude qui ne le quittait pas. Des yeux verts semblables à ceux de Lily maintenant qu'il y faisait attention. Des yeux semblables à ceux de l'enfant d'un an qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, mort… Son petit Harry était mort ! Paniqué, il regarda autours de lui et vit les regards stupéfaits, effrayés pour certains. Il reporta son attention sur le visiteur inter-dimensionnelle et le vit faire un signe de tête à Remus pour le désigner. Etrangement, ce simple geste fit réagir la plupart des personnes présentes autours de la pièce. Remus se leva d'un bond pour le prendre dans une étreinte réconfortante. James eut tout juste le temps de voir Rogue prendre plusieurs fioles de potion dans une étagère, les poser sur la table avant d'être pris dans une étreinte d'ours… ou plutôt de loup-garou. Au bout de quelques secondes, Remus le poussa à boire l'une de ces fameuses potions. James se sentit tout de suite mieux et se détacha lentement de son ami, gêné de sa réaction. Il se tourna vers… son fils et constata que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Harry fut soulagé de voir que la potion agissait aussi rapidement. Il détourna les yeux de son père et regarda les autres membres de la pièce. Seul Sirius s'était emparé d'une des potions et l'avalait d'une main tremblante… Toutefois, les autres ne semblaient pas se porter mieux. Le choc était présent sur tous les visages, bien évidemment.

Je suis navré mais il n'y avait pas moyen de l'annoncer en douceur.

Personne ne répondit. Même Rogue avait du mal à se remettre du choc. Ce qu'Harry comprenait mais ce silence prolongé commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il fut donc extrêmement soulagé lorsque Dumbledore se chargea de prendre la parole.

Je comprends pourquoi tu es encore en vie… Selon les théories, il est impossible que deux entités semblables se côtoient dans le même monde…

Harry se contenta de hausser une épaule, mal à l'aise d'évoquer la disparition de son double. Il se tourna légèrement vers la copie de son père et remarqua, tout de suite, ses traits crispés. Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Remus qui se raclait la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Je suis intrigué… Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie alors que…, dans notre monde, Harry Potter est…

Remus ne termina pas sa phrase et fit un geste vague, le visage sombre. Harry hésita, prit une profonde inspiration puis se décida à prendre la parole

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ait dans ce monde mais en ce qui me concerne : mes parents et moi avons été mis à l'abri à Godric's Hollow en raison d'une prophétie faite au sujet d'un enfant né le 31 juillet.

C'était le cas ici aussi. Intervint Dumbledore

Harry se tourna vers le vieil homme et vit Severus baissé la tête, infligé. Harry comprit, sans mal, que l'homme se blâmait d'avoir reporté la prophétie à celui qui était encore son maitre alors. Il reprit la parole. Il était inutile de s'attarder sur les réactions de chacun pour le moment.

Ma famille a dû se cacher quand l'ordre a su qu'elle était traquée par Voldemort. Severus a changé de camps à temps pour avertir Dumbledore… Sur les conseils de Sirius, mes parents ont choisi Peter comme gardien du secret. Ils n'ont averti personne du changement… Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas fait confiance à la bonne personne. Pettigrew était un mangemort. Notre cachette a été découverte. Mes parents ont été tués…

Comment en as-tu réchappé ? Demanda soudain James.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père en dépit du changement de monde et lui adressa un sourire qu'il savait amère.

Maman s'est placée entre moi et la baguette de Voldemort pour tenter de me protéger. Elle est morte en se sacrifiant. Cela a enclenché une vieille magie qui m'a protégé lorsque Voldy à voulu me tuer…

Tu l'appelles « Voldy » ! S'exclama soudain Sirius en un rire contenu.

Harry se tourna vers son parrain et sourit franchement, même en voyant la désapprobation sur le visage de certains. Egal à lui-même, Dumbledore souriait légèrement, les yeux pétillants.

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui. Je l'ai haï mais je n'ai jamais eu peur. J'ai des surnoms beaucoup moins élégants mais vous ne les comprendriez certainement pas.

Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Arthur.

Le Voldemort que j'ai connu avait changé physiquement. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui que vous connaissez.

Harry fit une pause puis reprit sa narration là où il l'avait arrêtée.

La protection de maman a fait que le sortilège de mort à ricoché sur moi, me laissant une simple cicatrice sur le front…

Harry souleva une mèche pour révéler sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair et aperçut, sans peine, l'expression inquiète qui passa sur le visage de Dimbledore. Harry ne s'y attarda pas, néanmoins.

Le corps de Voldy, lui, a été détruis mais Voldemort n'est pas mort pour autant… Ensuite, Dumbledor a décidé de me confier à ma tante pour la protection du sang car il se doutait que Voldy pouvait revenir… C'est en apprenant que je ne lui serais pas confié que Sirius a décidé de traqué Pettigrew pour venger mes parents… Mais queudver l'a piégé et s'est enfui en faisant en sorte que Sirius soit accusé de son meurtre et de celui des moldus en plus de la trahison de mes parents… Il a été envoyé en prison sans procès et ne s'en est évadé que douze ans plus tard.

Je ne découvre l'existence de la magie qu'à mes onze ans… Je fais la connaissance de ceux qui deviendront mes meilleurs amis. Je deviens le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle.

Rien que ça ? murmura James, soufflé.

Harry se rengorgea malgré lui en percevant l'émerveillement dans la voix de son presque père. Il comptait bien profiter de la présence de sa famille. De toute façon, il fallait que les enfants et lui se fassent une place dans ce monde.

Au cours de cette année, mes amis et moi découvrons que Dumbledore, craignant que Voldemort puisse s'en emparer, a accepté de protéger la Pierre philosophale. Ce qui fut bien le cas. Mes amis et moi avons découvert qu'il parasitait le corps de notre professeur de défense… nous avons finalement réussis à empêcher Voldemort de s'en emparer. La pierre a ensuite été détruite.

Et tu as fait ça à onze ans ?

La voix de Molly était clairement désapprobatrice… D'autant plus que le reste de l'assemblée était clairement admirative.

Ma deuxième année a aussi été chargée. A la fin des vacances, un elfe de maison nommé Dobby vient m'avertir d'un danger important à Poudlard. Durant tout le début de l'année, il essaye par tous les moyens de me faire quitter l'école pour me protéger… Des moyens pas toujours délicats… Dobby disait la vérité puisque la Chambre des Secrets a été ré-ouverte et que certains élèves se sont retrouvés pétrifiés, dont ma meilleure amie. On m'a, d'ailleurs, accusé d'en être responsable

Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'on a découvert que je parle Fourchelang… Enfin, bref, vous serez ravi d'apprendre, Dumbledore, que vos soupçons étaient justifiés. Hagrid n'a jamais provoqué été responsable des agressions. Le soir où Ron et moi avons découvert son innocence, nous avons découvert que sa sœur a été enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Après avoir déduit où se trouvait l'entrée de la chambre, nous avons décidé d'y pénétrer. Dans la Chambre, j'affronte le monstre qui se révèle être un Basilic… La responsable de tout cela était, en fait, Ginny possédée par le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, conservé dans un journal intime. Je parviens à vaincre le Basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor et à détruire le journal intime avec un crochet du serpent.

Harry fixa son regard sur Dumbledore qui s'était énormément tendu à l'évocation de Jedusor et du journal. Harry sut tout de suite que le sorcier soupçonnait déjà de la magie très noire. Harry ne s'arrêta pas, néanmoins. Il pourrait en parler plus en détail plus tard si Dumbledore le souhaitait. Harry sourit franchement cette fois et se tourna vers Remus et Sirius qui, comme les autres, avaient réalisé que c'était l'année de l'évasion de Patmol.

Troisième année : Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban ! Et, je rencontre Remus Lupin, engagé comme professeur de défense. L'année est ponctuée par les attaques de Sirius à l'intérieur même de l'école, pourtant protégée par des Détraqueurs. J'apprends, vers noël, que Sirius est mon parrain et qu'il était le meilleur ami de mon père… et l'ami de mon professeur de défense. J'entre en possession de la carte du maraudeur.

Comment ? Elle ne nous a pas été confisquée dans ton monde ?

Si, Sirius… mais les jumeaux Weasley s'en sont emparés puis me l'ont donnée Remus me la confisquera quelques mois plus tard.

Remus !

Sirius donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami qui grimaça et répliqua qu'il l'avait certainement fait pour protéger Harry de lui, alors connu comme étant un meurtrier.

Excusez moi mais c'est quoi cette carte du maraudeur ? Demanda Arthur.

Une carte de Poudlard que nous avons créé au début de notre scolarité.

James donne cette explication succincte sans jamais quitter Harry des yeux, ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde. Harry, gêné par cette observation, reprit rapidement la parole.

Grâce à la carte, Remus a découvert que Peter Pettigrew se trouvait dans l'école. Mais à cet instant précis, un chien agressait Ron et l'entrainait sous le Saule cogneur. Ma meilleure amie et moi allons le secourir. À l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante, on découvre Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, qui se trouvent être des Animagi. Par une curieuse coïncidence, le rat de Ron se trouvait être Pettigrew. Je découvre, en même tant que Remus – qui nous a rejoint – que le traître n'était pas Sirius mais Pettigrew.

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres… Et, il est vrai que son histoire était captivante. Harry l'avouait à contre cœur.

Malheureusement avec toutes ces péripéties, Remus avait oublié de prendre sa potion tue-loup… Il s'est transformé et nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un loup-garou déchaîné. Je te rassure, Remus : personne n'a été blessé. Sirius a été sauvé des détraqueurs et des aurors mais toujours pourchassé. Pettigrew a réussi à s'enfuir ce jour là.

Pourquoi Lupin et Black ne l'on pas tué quand ils le pouvaient ?

Harry se tourna vers Maugrey qu'il avait presque oublié et lui déclara qu'il les en avait empêché. Il ajouta qu'il avait souhaité remettre Pettigrew aux autorités et innocenté son parrain de cette façon. Maugrey se contenta de hocher la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. Ce que fit aussitôt Harry.

Ma quatrième année n'a pas été de tout repos… Loin de là. Cette année là, Poudlard a accueilli le retour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais, normalement, il était réservé aux étudiants majeurs. Je dis bien « normalement » parce qu'un complot m'oblige à participer.

Comment ça « un complot » ?

On ne le découvrira qu'à la fin de l'année mais un mangemort avait usurpé l'identité d'Alastor Maugrey que Dumbledor avait engagé comme professeur de défense. Ce mangemort a fait en sort que j'arrive à la troisième tâche du tournoi et que je m'empare du trophée transformé en Portoloin par ses soins. Le Portoloin m'a emmène dans le cimetière où repose la famille Jedusor. Là, Peter Pettigrow m'a attaché, a pratiqué un rituel de magie noire et a ressuscité Voldemort.

Comment diable vous en êtes vous sorti, Potter ? Marmonna Severus.

Ma baguette est la jumelle de celle de Voldemort. L'élément magique qu'elle contient provient du même phénix.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Dumbledore qui eut un large sourire. Le vieil homme prononça, comme ce soir là, deux simples mots.

« _Priori__Incantatum »_

Oui, un « _Priori__Incantatum »_ s'est déclenché... Ce qui m'a permis de fuir. Le mangemort infiltré a été découvert à mon retour. J'ai averti tout le monde que Voldemort était de retour… Malheureusement, le ministère de la Magie refuse d'y croire.

Harry fut interrompu par un « crétin » bien senti de Sirius puis il reprit en souriant légèrement.

Mon avertissement a permis à l'Ordre de se rassembler et de réagir rapidement… Ma cinquième année a été la plus éprouvante pour moi… Je peux dire que cela à été une année charnière… Le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, a nommé Ombrage professeur de défense puis Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Elle a prit, peu à peu, le pouvoir à l'école et ne nous apprenais rien en cours. Mes amis et moi avons fondé un club secret où j'enseignais à la place d'Ombrage, dirons-nous. J'apprends l'Occlumentie avec le professeur Rogue.

Pour quelle raison ? Voulu s'informer le dit professeur.

Parce que Voldemort s'immisçait dans mon esprit et que Dumbledore avait peur qu'il ne prenne possession de moi… Mais ces cours se sont mal passé et ont tourné court. Malheureusement ! Vers la fin de l'année, j'ai fais un rêve qui me montrait que Voldemort avait emprisonné Sirius au Département des mystères et le torturait. J'ai décidé de le secourir avec l'aide de mes amis. Arrivés là-bas, nous avons trouvé une salle… la salle des prophéties. J'ai appris l'existence de la prophétie me concernant mais les Mangemorts ont vite débarqué et ont tenté de s'en emparer. Nous avons été secourus par l'Ordre... Mais, Sirius est tué par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Quelle foutue G… ! S'exclama, alors, James Senior en tapant du poing sur la table.

Du calme, James… Souffla Remus aussi chamboulé que lui par le récit si noir.

Harry, si tu pouvais reprendre… Murmura Dumbledore d'une voix encourageante.

Harry hocha la tête et renoua avec le fil de son récit après avoir pris une profonde respiration :

Durant ma sixième année : je me suis rapproché de Remus et j'ai trouvé un léger réconfort auprès de lui... Je me suis, enfin, rendu compte de mes sentiments pour ma future femme, Ginny... Mais le plus important, ce sont les cours particuliers que Dumbledore me donne.

Harry hésita et se tourna vers le vieil homme qui s'était fait plus attentif. Le Survivant pesa le pour et le contre puis reprit avec hésitation

Dans mon monde, vous avez tenu à ce que ces choses restent entre nous… Mais, je crois que cela aurait été plus simple si quelques personnes de l'Ordre avait été au courant… Et puis, les choses sont différentes ici. Et les personnes ici sont dignes de confiance, n'est ce pas ?

Certainement, Harry. N'ais crainte. Fit Dumbledore, mortellement sérieux.

Les cours étaient à propos du passé de Voldemort. Ils se présentaient sous la forme de souvenirs provenant de la mémoire de diverses personnes. Le plus important d'entre eux a révélé que Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes.

Harry vit nettement les yeux de Rogue et de Dumbledore se dilater d'horreur à sa déclaration. Harry n'était pas étonné qu'eux seuls comprennent tout ce que ses propos impliquaient… Comme il ne fut pas surpris que ce soit Remus qui comble le silence qui s'était installé en lui demandant ce qu'était des Horcruxes. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre… Ce fut Rogue qui se chargea de donner les explications.

Ce sont des objets dans lequel un sorcier cache une partie de son âme. Or, l'âme ne peut être séparée que lors de l'acte maléfique suprême : le meurtre.

L'ensemble du groupe frissonna violemment alors que Dumbledore collait son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Tu as dis « DES Horcruxes »… Combien en a-t-il fait ?

Sept… Le « vous » de mon monde m'a appris, cette année là, que deux d'entre eux étaient déjà détruits… Le journal intime de Tom Jedusor et la bague d'Elvis Gaunt, le grand-père maternel de Voldemort. A la fin de l'année, vous m'avez emmené en chercher un avec vous. Vous avez été forcé de boire une potion pour l'obtenir. La potion vous a affaibli énormément… Alors que nous étions de retour à Poudlard, vous m'avez immobilisé. Drago Malefoy s'apprêtait à vous tuer sur ordre de Voldemort, mais Severus Rogue l'a fait à sa place. Ils se sont ensuite enfui.

Harry qui avait clairement vu l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de Rogue l'averti qu'il n'avait pas tous les détails à cet instant pour appréhender correctement les évènements.

C'était, en réalité, bien plus compliqué… Je vais détailler tout cela un peu plus tard mais sachez que Dumbledore vous a, en quelque sorte, obligé à le faire, Severus.

Harry reprit rapidement ces explications lorsqu'il vit l'homme se détendre sans pour autant paraitre plus rassurer. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans croiser un seul regard.

Malheureusement, l'objet que nous avions récupéré n'était pas un Horcruxe. Le véritable Horcruxe avait été découvert par un certain « R.A.B. » qui l'avait pris pour le détruire.

Sirius releva vivement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, oubliant tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

R.A.B ?

Ton frère a trahis Voldemort… Il est mort en récupérant l'Horcruxe pour le détruire… Il est mort pour une juste cause.

Sirius baissa la tête et personne ne prononça pas un mot… Aussi, Harry continua rapidement, voulant en finir avec toute cette histoire.

La nuit où une équipe est venue me chercher cette ma tante pour me mettre en sécurité, Alastor Maugrey meurt dans la bataille et George Weasley perd une oreille… Mes deux amis et moi avons décidé de ne pas aller à Poudlard. Nous sommes partis à la recherche des Horcruxes. Nous les avons détruis les uns après les autres… Ce qui va nous amener à la bataille finale qui aura lieu à Poudlard et, donc, à la réalisation de la prophétie. Durant la bataille, j'apprends que Severus Rogue était bien du côté de Dumbledore. Dumbledore était déjà condamné par le maléfice d'un Horcruxe lorsque Rogue l'a tué… Le Rogue de mon monde a agi sur l'ordre de Dumbledore pour protéger un élève entrainé dans une guerre contre sa volonté… Enfin bref… ce jour là, j'ai aussi compris la véritable nature du lien qui me liait à Voldemort… Il se trouve que j'étais moi même un Horcruxe depuis le jour où il a tenté de me tuer lorsque j'étais bébé…. En tentant de me tuer lors de la bataille finale, Voldemort a détruis ce morceau d'âme… A la suite de quoi, je suis arrivé à le détruire.

Beaucoup de morts durant cette bataille ? Demanda Maugrey d'un ton sombre.

Oui… Parmi mes proches… Il y a eu : Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue.

Je suis désolé pour toi… Souffla Sirius.

Harry haussa mollement les épaules puis repris son histoire….

J'ai fini mes études pour devenir Auror, je me suis marié et j'ai eu deux fils… Neuf ans de tranquillité jusqu'à ce les mangemorts décident de refaire parler d'eux en voulant prendre la place de leur ancien maître. Ma famille a été mise à l'abri… C'est du moins ce que nous pensions jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lorsque je suis rentré avec les garçons, tout le monde avait été tué… Et, un des mangemorts nous a coincés avant de nous jeter le sort de bannissement. Après en, les enfants et moi sommes coincé dans ce monde… Si vous voulez plus de détails sur mon histoire, j'ai des coupures de journaux et les deux seuls interviews que j'ai données dans mon sac.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et déclara qu'il serait intéressé de les consulté. Severus souffla qu'il apprécierait de lire ces documents pour se faire une idée plus précise des évènements. Harry, se contenta d'acquiescer. Les autres personnes ne semblaient pas réellement intéressées par le sujet de la guerre pour le moment comme le confirma les questions hésitantes de James Potter.

D'après ce que tu as dis, l'un des garçons n'est pas ton fils… Lequel ? Et quel lien a-t-il avec toi ? Et quels sont leurs noms à tous les trois?

Les deux plus jeunes sont mes enfants, James… L'ainé est mon filleul. et, avant de continuer, je voudrais savoir… Remus, Dora… Où en êtes-vous dans votre relation?

Harry vit avec amusement les joues du lycanthrope rougirent avec intensité… De plus en plus fortement tandis que ses deux amis le harcelaient. Puis, enfin, Remus abdiqua et avoua que leur relation était sérieuse et qu'ils envisageaient le mariage. Un éclatant sourire vint illuminer le visage juvénile de la jeune femme, ravie que son fiancé officialise leur décision en l'annonçant à voix haute.

Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir cela Harry ? Maugréa Remus, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention.

Pour être sûr que Dora Tonks avait des chances de devenir Dora Lupin, comme dans mon monde.

Je me suis marié avec elle ?

Oh oui ! Remus, Dora… Mon filleul est votre fils… Enfin, celui de vos doubles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 : Des liens qui se créés.

Remus resta, comme tout le monde, figé suite à cette annonce puis lança un « quoi » retentissant où l'on percevait une grande dose de crainte. Dora posa une main sur celle de son futur mari pour le réconforter mais on voyait bien qu'elle était aussi bouleversée que lui. Sirius nota que Sirius et James le fixaient bouche bée. Molly et Arthur semblaient s'empêché, à grand peine, de prendre la parole, comprenant sans doute que la moindre parole pouvait faire tourner de l'œil l'une de ces personnes… Quant à Dumbledore et Severus… Et bien, ils étaient plus intéressés par les documents que leur avait remis Harry que par cette discussion familiale.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de prendre la parole car une petite voix encore ensommeillé retentit dans la pièce… Attirant immédiatement l'attention de toutes personnes sur son propriétaire.

« Papa, j'ai faim ! »

Harry se leva vivement et vint prendre Albus dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la table. Il l'installait sur ces genoux lorsqu'un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Le Survivant porta son attention sur sa famille et sourit devant leurs regards anxieux. Il posa son regard sur James qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« Nous nous demandions comment nous devions nous présenté auprès de tes enfants… et de ton filleul. » Murmura James.

Pour tout réponse, Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils qui leva la tête du bol de soupe que venait de lui donner Molly.

« Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit lorsque nous étions dans la rue, Al ? »

« Oui, papa. Tu as dit qu'on était dans un autre monde et que peut-être y'aurait des personnes vivantes ici qui ne l'étaient plus chez nous. »

« C'est bien, bonhomme. »

Harry redressa la tête et vit que même Dumbledore et Severus accordaient leur attention à son jeune fils. Harry sourit et indiqua tout d'abord Molly et Arthur.

« Tu connais grand'ma et grand'pa… Ce ne sont pas ceux de notre monde mais c'est tout comme. »

« Bonjour, chéri. »

« 'Jour, grand'ma. » Souffla Al avec un grand sourire.

« Voici le papa et la maman de Teddy… Et là, c'est mon parrain, Sirius. »

« C'est vrai que tu te transformes en chien ? »

Sirius opina, charmé comme les autres, par ce bout de chou qui ressemblait énormément à son père. Harry voyait bien qu'Albus avait fort impression en répondant poliment à chaque personne qu'il lui avait présenté.

« Et ben, papa : il se transforme en renard ! Et, il est tout doux ! Et, je suis sûr qu'il est plus fort que toi ! »

« Al, ne commence pas ! »

« Oui, papa… Mais, c'est quand même vrai ! Ajouta le petit garçon en un murmure à l'adresse de Sirius qui étouffa un éclat de rire. »

« Al… J'aimerai te présenter ton autre grand père, James. »

« Ton papa ? Souffla Albus émerveillé. »

Harry hocha la tête mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils saute de ses genoux et vienne enlacer les jambes de son grand-père paternel. Après une demi-seconde d'étreinte, Al leva les yeux et demanda avec hésitation.

« Et grand-mère ? »

« Elle va bien. Tu l'a verras bientôt, sans doute. »

« D'ac'… et les autres monsieurs, c'est qui papa ? »

« Celui avec la barbe, c'est Albus Dumbledore et celui tout en noir, c'est Severus Rogue. »

« Oh, vous savez quoi ? J'ai les mêmes noms que vous ! »

« Comment ça ? » Marmonna Severus.

« Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter ! » Déclara solennellement Albus en bombant le torse.

Tout le monde sembla estomaqué quelques secondes puis certains, la plupart, éclatèrent de rire tandis que Severus marmonnait que c'était immorale de donner son prénom à un enfant. Dumbledore se contenta d'incliner la tête en guise de remerciement. Harry sourit, plus détendu, tandis qu'il regardait la plupart des personnes présentes s'arracher l'attention du petit garçon.

Il fut donc le seul à voir entrer son second fils qui regardait l'assemblée avec curiosité. Harry se leva et s'accroupit devant James pour lui expliquer la situation à voix basse. Le petit garçon sourit avec joie lorsqu'il comprit que cela signifiait qu'il allait rencontrer les maraudeurs. Harry retint de justesse son fils lorsque celui-ci s'apprêta à courir vers la table.

« Attends. Est-ce que Teddy est réveillé ? »

« Oui mais il a dit qu'il voulait encore dormir. »

Harry lâcha James qui se rua vers la table et se redressa, peu satisfait par l'explication donné par son le petit garçon. En sortant de la pièce, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Remus et Dora le suivait des yeux avec anxiété. Harry espérait, pour son filleul, que celle-ci n'était pas sans rapport avec le garçon. Il espérait réellement que Teddy puisse avoir la chance de connaitre ses parents, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le salon où il trouva, sans surprise, son filleul parfaitement réveillé. Assis sur le canapé, le jeune garçon était bien trop calme. Quiconque le connaissant bien savait que cet immobilité était loin d'être normal. Harry s'installa près du garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils et glissa un bras autours de ses épaules.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas Teddy ? »

« J'ai peur… Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de précision pour savoir que son filleul parlait de Remus et Dora. Cette peur était prévisible. Lui-même était anxieux de connaitre les sentiments et l'opinion de ses parents à son propos. Alors, il ne doutait pas de la profonde anxiété que le petit devait ressentir.

« Ils t'aimeront, bonhomme ! Ils seront même fiers de toi. Ils ont aussi peur, tu sais… Surtout ton papa. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Remus a toujours eu peur parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Il a toujours eu peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Quant il a appris que tu allais naitre, il avait peur que tu hérites des gênes lupin… Il avait peur de te faire du mal. Et, je crois qu'il avait peur que tu es honte de lui ou pire que tu es peur qu'il te fasse de mal. »

« Mais je l'aime ! C'est mon papa… »

« Je crois que tu devrais aller lui dire. »

Teddy hocha vigoureusement la tête et bondit sur ses pieds en prenant son parrain par la main pour l'emmener hors du salon. Il s'immobilisa net en découvrant trois inconnus dans le couloir. Harry lui pressa la main pour le rassurer et se tourna vers Dumbledore, Maugrey et Severus.

« Ah, Harry. Alastor et moi allions partir pour vous laisser en famille. »

Le vieil homme se pencha vers Teddy qui prit visiblement sur lui pour ne pas se blottir contre son parrain.

« Tu dois être le jeune monsieur Lupin. Heureux de te rencontrer. »

Teddy serra la main tendue de Dumbledore avec un timide sourire. Maugrey fit un simple signe de tête vers eux et sortit derrière le vénérable sorcier. Harry salua distraitement Severus qui monta à l'étage pour rechercher un peu de tranquillité. Teddy regardait anxieusement vers le salon et souffla :

« Tu restes avec moi, hein ? Oncle 'Ry ? »

« Toujours Teddy. Je suis ton parrain, tu fais parti de la famille. Pour moi, c'est comme si tu étais le frère de James et Albus. »

Teddy hocha la tête, redressa ses maigres épaules avant d'entrée dans la pièce. Il lâcha la main d'Harry et alla s'immobiliser près de la réplique de ses parents.

« Je vous aime tous les deux… Je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou, papa. J'ai pas peur et je n'ai pas honte. Je suis même très content. Je sais que tu es un personne très courageuse et très gentille, oncle 'Ry me l'a dit. »

La réaction de Remus ne se fit pas attendre mais elle fut plus emportée que celle à laquelle s'attendait Harry. Le lycanthrope entraina son fils dans une forte étreinte et éclata en sanglots soulagés.

Harry soupira un peu puis, comprenant que tout se passerait bien pour son filleul, reporta son attention sur ses enfants qui étaient entourés par leurs grands-parents et leur « oncle Siry ». Harry était rassuré qu'on les accueille de cette façon… Aussi simplement. Il avait vraiment cru, l'espace d'un instant que les habitants de ce monde allait les rejeter et ne pas leur faire confiance. Oui, de toute évidence, les caractères de ces personnes étaient relativement les mêmes… Ils semblaient tous disposés à les laisser prendre une place permanente dans leur vie. Il resta en retrait tandis que James racontait les blagues que Teddy lui avait apprises.

Profitant que ses fils et son filleul soit occupé, Harry se rendit dans le salon. Il voulait être seul. Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa peine et, pourtant, il le devait pour les enfants. Il devait se montrer fort. D'autant plus qu'ici, c'était la guerre. Il aurait souhaité se tenir loin d'elle mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas envisageable. Et puis, il voulait que ses enfants – et il comptait Teddy dans le lot – puissent vivre dans un monde en paix. Il voulait que les enfants soient, une fois pour toute, en sécurité.

Harry sortit l'alliance de Ginny de sa poche et la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Il serra fortement le poing et se crispa pour contenir les lourds sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir. La tête baissée, il sentit quelqu'un se placer devant lui et l'enlacer. Lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte ferme de l'homme, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était ni l'étreinte d'un amoureux, ni celle d'un ami mais celle d'un parent… Harry sut que c'était son père qui était venu le rejoindre. Pour la première fois, à vingt-sept ans, il recevait l'étreinte dont il avait tant rêvé…

Alors, il craqua. Dans les bras de son père, alors que ses enfants et son filleul construisaient des liens avec leur nouvelle famille, il craqua. Il s'agrippa à James Potter comme si sa vie en dépendait et éclata en sanglot. Il pleura pour sa vie sans parents, il pleura sur sa vie presque détruite, il pleura pour tous les morts qui jalonnaient son passé, il pleura pour ses amis disparus… Mais, surtout, il pleura pour sa Ginny si pleine de vie peu de temps auparavant et qui, aujourd'hui, avait définitivement disparu de sa vie.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

James regarda cet inconnu monter, à pas lent l'étage. Harry semblait porter le poid du monde sur ses épaules… Puis en repensant à la vie qu'il avait menée, James réalisa que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Harry avait porté un lourd fardeau à cause de cette prophétie… A cause de Voldemort. Son fils… car James le ressentait. En dépit du fait que ce Harry vienne d'un autre monde, que ce soit un autre James Potter et une autre Lily Potter qui l'aient engendré : il considérait cet homme et ses enfants comme faisant partie de sa vie. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, il avait ressenti un profond lien avec Harry lorsqu'il l'avait étreint… C'était comme si, au premier touché, la magie des deux hommes s'étaient reconnues et acceptées. Pour James, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Harry était son fils et le petit James et le petit Albus était ses petits-enfants.

Et, son cœur souffrait pour tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Surtout Harry. James n'était pas idiot. Il avait remarqué que son fils n'avait pas évoqué le moindre souvenir d'enfance. D'après ces propos, c'était comme si sa vie avait commencé à son entrée dans le monde magique. James pouvait bien imaginer que sa vie ne devait pas rose tous les jours lorsqu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante. Il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de moldus dans sa vie mais, parmi tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés, la sœur de sa femme et son fiancé étaient les pires. Ils exécraient la magie et ses représentants. James ne pouvait imaginer que son enfance ait été agréable en leur compagnie. Harry ne semblait par surpris des caractères des personnes qu'il venait de voir – ou plutôt de revoir. James en avait conclu que ces personnes étaient sensiblement les mêmes que celles de son monde. Donc, les Dursley devaient être les mêmes personnes détestables que ceux qu'il avait rencontrés. Il ne les avait rencontrés qu'une seule fois mais ne s'en partait pas plus mal de ne pas les revoir… Même s'il savait que sa femme souffrait du rejet de sa sœur.

Donc, connaissant les Dursley, James supposait qu'Harry ne devait pas avoir eu une bonne enfance… Son adolescent n'avait pas été mieux malgré les quelques instants de bonheur qu'il avait pu grappiller.

Ainsi, Harry avait dû supporter beaucoup de chose à un âge bien jeune. Il avait perdu tous les adultes qu'il considérait comme un parent puis il avait perdu ses amis et sa famille. C'était un miracle que ses fils et son filleul se soient trouvés avec lui durant l'attaque. Un véritable miracle. Et, de toute évidence, il était bien décidé d'entrer dans cette guerre pour donner un avenir à ses enfants. Un avenir meilleur que celui qui s'annonçait pour le moment.

« James ! »

Une voix féminine, bien connu de James le sortit de sa contemplation de l'escalier à présent vide. James se tourna vers sa femme Lily qui était figée au milieu du vestibule, pâle comme un linge. Elle avait une respiration plus rapide que d'ordinaire… ce qui montrait très clairement son trouble.

« Lily, qu'est que tu fais là ? »

« Dumbledore est passé me voir… Il m'a dit qu'une version de notre Harry avait été banni dans notre monde ? Il va bien ? Il a quel âge ? Je veux le voir ! James, répond moi ! »

« Si tu lui laissais l'occasion de parler, je crois qu'il le ferait. »

« Silence, Black ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'intervenir ! »

Pour seule réponse, Sirius ricana et se glissa d'un pas sur le côté pour laisser Remus se joindre à leur petit groupe.

« Calmes-toi Lily. Nous sommes tous un peu dépasser par les évènements… et Harry n'est pas au mieux de sa forme… Il a perdu presque toute sa famille et ses amis, il y a seulement quelques heures. »

« Par merlin… »

« J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le réconforter. Il a craqué, bien sûr, mais je crois qu'il en avait besoin… Pour le moment, tu ne peux aller le voir, chérie. Il est monté se coucher. Je lui ai promis que l'on prendrait soin des enfants. »

Lily ne releva pas tout de suite la dernière phrase de son mari, toute à son inquiétude pour l'homme qu'elle acceptait comme son fils, sans même l'avoir vu. Puis, l'impact des mots prononcés la frappa de plein fouet.

« Les enfants ? Quels enfants ? »

« Oh ! Dumby ne t'a pas parlé d'eux ? »

James et Remus échangèrent un regard qui pourrait être qualifié d'apeuré en entendant la jubilation à peine contenue dans les propos de Patmol. D'eux trois, c'était Sirius qui avait le moins mûri. Oh, Sirius était quelqu'un de redoutablement intelligent et de cultivé. Il pouvait se montrer très sérieux, come il l'avait prouvé durant l'exposé de son filleule mais il était évident pour tous entretenait son âme d'enfant ou plutôt d'adolescent… Tout cela le rendait très imprévisible. Lily qui avait appris à le connaitre ne laissa pas échapper le ton employé par le meilleur ami de son mari et lui demanda, méfiante, ce qui le faisait rire.

« Lily, ton fils était accompagné dans son bannissement. Deux de ses trois personnes sont ses fils. Félicitation, tu es grand-mère ! »

Sirius n'attendit même pas la réplique de Lily. Sur un éclat de rire, il quitta le couloir et retourna auprès des garnements qu'Harry élevait. Remus secoua la tête et se tourna vers James qui laissa un sourire purement maraudeur fleurir sur son visage. Le loup-garou se crispa aussitôt et se dit qu'il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier la prochaine phrase de son ami. James se tourna vers sa femme qui fixait encore l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius peu de temps auparavant, sous le choc.

« Allons, Lily Jolie ! Tu ne peux pas avoir une réaction plus intense que celle de notre Lunard ! »

Remus laissa échapper un soupir. C'était trop beau ! Il n'aurait jamais dû espérer que ses deux amis n'évoquent pas sa réaction suite à l'annonce de sa paternité… Ou à l'acception de son fils. Mais, il n'en avait aucune honte. Il était heureux qu'un tel enfant entre dans sa vie. Harry l'avait bien élevé. Teddy était, réellement, un bon garçon.

« En quoi Remus est-il concerné dans le fait que je sois grand-mère ? »

« Sirius a évoqué trois personnes accompagnants Harry. Deux sont ses enfants, la troisième est son filleul… qui se révèle être aussi le fils de Remus ! »

« Oh, Remus ! C'est merveilleux ! Est-que Harry accepterait que toi et Dora jouiez un rôle dans son éducation. »

« Oui… Teddy hésitait à venir nous trouver. Il avait aussi peur que nous. Harry l'a encouragé à venir nous voir… Je crois vraiment qu'il souhaite que toutes les personnes de cette maison jouent un rôle dans leurs vies à eux quatre. »

Remus se tut, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire, puis parti rejoindre les autres au salon après avoir plongé son regard dans celui de son frère de cœur. James entoura la taille de sa femme de son bras et l'embrassa avant de lui faire un sourire.

« Je te donnerais certains détails plus tard, si tu veux… Pour l'instant, je suis certain que tu as hâtes de rencontrer les enfants. »

« Tu te rends compte ! Je suis grand-mère ! Maman et grand-mère ! »

James rit doucement et relâcha sa femme qui entreprit aussitôt de le tracter vers son le salon. Toutefois, elle se figea au bout de deux bas et souffla :

« Et, en ce qui concerne la femme d'Harry ? Tu as dit qu'elle n'était plus en vie dans son monde… Mais, et dans notre monde ? Je ne veux pas commettre d'impaires. »

« Elle n'est plus en vie non plus ici… On ne peut même pas dire qu'elle ait vécu. Harry a épousé Ginny Weasley, Lily. »

Lily ne répondit rien à cette annonce. Molly avait été dévasté de perdre son unique fille. La petite fille n'avait vécu que quelques heures.

« Comment Molly et Arthur ont pris cela ? Ils étaient ici aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ils sont ravis. Ils ont gagné un autre fils et deux petits-enfants. »

A ce rappel, Lily repartit au pas de course vers le salon et fut immédiatement accueilli par trois enfants enthousiasmes. Deux « grand-mère » retentirent, presque couvert par le « Tata Lily » de Teddy. Lily salua avec joie chacun des enfants et se contenta d'un rapide regard étonné vers James à l'annonce du second prénom du plus jeune. James répondit à ce regard par un geste vague de la main.

« Eh ! Est-ce que vous voulez voir des photos de nous bébés ? » Demanda James Junior.

« Oh non, James. C'est trop la honte. » Marmonna Teddy sous les rires des adultes.

« Les grands aiment ça, Teddy. Surtout les femmes ! C'est oncle Ron qui me l'a dit. »

Sur ces mots bien sentis, James avait entrepris de fouiller dans le sac de son père, toujours posé sur la table.

« Fais pas ça ! Papa n'aime pas qu'on fouille ! » S'exclama Albus.

« Je veux juste prendre l'album de papa. »

James tira, enfin, un album et le posa avec précaution devant lui. Les adultes l'entourèrent aussitôt. Albus se posa d'autorité sur les genoux de Lily alors que Teddy était déjà blotti entre les bras de son père. Le jeune James ouvrit la page de l'album sur une première photo qui représentait ses grands-parents paternel. James Senior et sa femme échangèrent un regard tandis que Sirius sifflait longuement en marmonnant qu'ils étaient parfaitement identiques. Plusieurs photographies passèrent avec ou sans « Harry bébé » selon la situation.

« Là, c'est quand papa avait onze ans. Il est avec oncle Ron et tante 'mione… »

Les photographies défilèrent de cette façon. Le jeune James décrivant, avec l'aide de son ami, les scènes qui se dévoilaient. Certaines représentaient des lieux de Poudlard. Il y avait une photo de Hagrid. Une photographie de Remus fit son apparition à la période des treize ans d'Harry… Tout le monde retint son souffle lorsqu'une photographie représentant un autre Sirius accompagné d'Harry se dévoila à leurs yeux.

« Bon sang ! » Souffla le Sirius de ce monde, horrifié par le visage émacié de son double.

« Le séjour à Azkaban ne lui a vraiment pas fait de bien. »

Tous les adultes furent rassurés lorsque l'enfant tourna la page pour dévoiler un groupe d'étudiants en uniforme. Les étudiants étaient de toutes les maisons sauf Serpentard.

« Ca, c'est qu'en papa a été professeur en cachette… Là, c'est maman… Mais papa et maman, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. »

Molly et Arthur se penchèrent avidement sur l'album et détaillèrent la jeune fille qui fixait l'objectif, debout au milieu de trois de ses frères et d'Harry. Elle était magnifique.

« Elle était belle notre maman, hein ? »

La voix triste d'Albus tira les adultes de leur contemplation et ils levèrent la tête vers les petits garçons. Ils hochèrent la tête et réconfortèrent les enfants de leur mieux et Molly s'occupa de tourner les pages de l'album. D'autres photographies du trio se succédèrent avec des photographies de la famille weasley en compagnie d'Harry. Des photographies avaient immortalisé le début d'idole d'Harry et Ginny. Molly ne put empêcher un gloussement de s'échapper lorsqu'elle repéra un double de son Ronald dédié un regard mi heureux, mi furieux à son ami. De toute évidence, son dernier fils avait été très protecteur.

Puis, les photographies suivantes se firent soudain plus gaies. La première photographie de ce type fut celle de Teddy quelques heures après la naissance en compagnie de ses parents qui souriaient largement à l'objectif. Puis se furent la remise des diplômes, le mariage des différents enfants Weasley (dont celui de Harry et Ginny) et, enfin, des photographies des enfants à différents stades de leur vie.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux puis Lily réagit et frappa dans ses mains et déclara qu'il était temps pour tout le monde d'aller dormir. Les adultes se chargèrent d'aller coucher les enfants, non sans oublier de leur indiquer la chambre d'Harry. Tous s'endormirent sans peine, les émotions les ayant tous, sans exception, épuisés.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : Etre parents

Dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd, Harry était assis devant une tasse de café fraichement préparé. Il essayait de se réveillé mais, surtout, de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était bouleversé les enfants en montrant ouvertement son chagrin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela. La situation était suffisamment bouleversante pour eux.

Comme du temps de son adolescence, Harry avait à peine dormi. Certes, il n'avait pas de lien avec le Voldemort de ce monde. Il en était rassuré. Il savait qu'il avait échappé à celui uniquement parce qu'il n'avait le morceau d'âme de Jedusor en lui. Pour une fois, la chance était un peu avec lui. Bref, pour une fois dans se vie, ce n'était pas à cause de Voldemort qu'il s'était réveillé à l'aube, ou presque. Non, en réalité, Voldemort était tout de même la cause de sa quasi insomnie et de son réveil à l'aube. Il n'avait pu que ressasser de sombres pensées et les derniers évènements. Revoir les personnes qui avaient le plus comptées dans sa vie, bien vivantes et prête à l'accueillir dans leur existence avait été éprouvant. Revoir son parrain si plein de vie avait été éprouvant… Mais le plus difficile pour lui avait été de voir son père pour la première fois et d'accepter la perte de Ginny. C'était l'une des personnes qui ne reverraient jamais. Toutefois, c'était peut-être une bonne chose… Il n'aurait pas été capable de vivre une relation platonique avec le double de Ginny mais, d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas pu vivre une relation amoureuse avec elle non plus… Tout simplement parce que cela n'aurait pas été SA Ginny.

Harry poussa un profond soupire et se leva après avoir lancé un regard sur sa montre. C'était étrange. Il était neuf heures et il aurait pensé que les enfants auraient déjà été levés depuis longtemps. Il haussa mollement les épaules et se mit au fourneau à la fois pour se changer les idées et pour se préparer à la venue des « ventres sur patte » qu'était les enfants. Il releva la tête de ses crêpes en entendant une personne entrée dans la pièce. Il sourit franchement en découvrant le maître des potions immobile sur le pas de la porte.

« Ah, Severus ! Vous êtes le premier que je vois. Il y a du café chaud ou du thé si vous préféré… Mais, si vous voulez un conseil, vous devriez filer tant que vous le pouvez. Les enfants ne devraient pas tarder. »

Severus lui décocha un regard dédaigneux et siffla qui n'avait pas peur de fichus gamins incapable de manier une baguette. Harry rit et se tourna vers Severus en veillant à lancer un sort de stase alimentaire sur l'assiette de crêpes déjà prêtes.

« Severus, je vous assure que les enfants savent déjà lancer des sorts basiques. Et, êtes-vous certain de vouloir rester en compagnie de descendant de maraudeur ? »

Harry retint un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'homme pâlir sensiblement. Il installa les couverts sans le quitter des yeux puis reprit, prudemment, alors que Severus se versait une tasse de thé.

« En dépit de ce que votre double a pu penser… Je n'ai jamais cautionné le comportement de mon père et de mon parrain. J'ai trop subi de brimades et passage à tabacs pour l'avaliser. Je peux vous garantir que les enfants savent que je n'ai aucune tolérance pour ce genre de choses. »

« C'est une bonne chose… » Marmonna Severus.

« Le souci, c'est qu'ils ont été élevé avec dans leur entourage un des jumeaux Weasley. »

Harry sourit en entendant le léger soupir dédaigneux que laissa échapper l'ex-espion.

« De plus, certains de mes amis ont parlé de la réputation des maraudeurs et je crois qu'ils ont découvert certains de leurs carnets de blagues… Malheureusement, ils frappent tout le monde, sans restriction. »

« Et bien, cela mettra de l'animation dans cette maison... Je vais suivre votre conseil. De toute façon, je dois préparer la potion mensuelle de Lupin. Espérons que votre père et votre parrain goûtent à leurs propres blagues. »

Harry étouffa un rire tandis que l'homme disparaissait avec une nouvelle tasse de thé dans les cachots de la maison. Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, toutefois. Remus et Dora furent les prochains à le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Bien entendu, Dora trébucha sur ses propres pieds et fit de justesse retenu par son propre mari qui sourit à presque filleul.

"Eh, Harry! Ca sent bon!"

« Servez-vous? Est-ce que vous savez si les enfants sont levés ? »

Remus secoua la tête et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient préféré se tenir loin de la chambre plutôt que de prendre le risque de les réveiller. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et de retourner à ses crêpes tandis que ses deux compagnons se servaient. Il fut bientôt rejoint au fourneau par Molly qui lui sourit avant de commencer à préparer des toasts. Harry fit un signe joyeux de la main à son beau-père qui lui sourit chaleureusement avant d'ouvrir la gazette. Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir. Il avait eu un aperçu, pendant un an, de ce qui arrivait avec Voldemort aux commandes du ministère, il ne préférait pas imaginer ce que contenait ce torchon.

Il se faisait cette réflexion lorsqu'un terrible fracas retentit à l'un des étages de la maison. Il redressa vivement la tête sur le qui vive. Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'il entendit une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Il sut tout de suite que les enfants avaient encore frappé. Il se tourna vers les autres adultes qui s'étaient eux-aussi tendus et déclara d'un ton moqueur.

« Remus, tu vas bientôt réalisé que, contrairement à moi, nos enfants sont les dignes héritiers des maraudeurs. »

« Mais, il n'y a que tes parents et Sirius… Non ! Ils n'auraient pas osé ? »

« Ils ne feront rien à maman. Mais je ne garantis pas que les deux autres soient épargnés. »

Harry avait à peine terminé sa phrase que trois garnements entrèrent dans la cuisine pliés en deux sous les éclats de rires. Harry se redressa lentement, croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et attendit simplement que les garçons le remarquent. Ce qu'ils firent très vite… Les rires stoppèrent net tandis qu'ils se redressaient, mal à l'aise. Les autres adultes furent soufflés par l'autorité d'Harry… Sans même un mot, il les avait fait taire. Ils le virent lever un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Rogue… Ce qui eut un effet certain sur les trois enfants. Teddy s'avança et, se tordant les mains, il souffla :

« On a juste donné une petite potion à oncle Siry et oncle James. »

Remus et Dora ne purent étouffer un léger gloussement. Harry pour sa part sourit et se pencha en avant :

« Je trouve étrange qu'ils n'aient pas encore hurlé. »

« C'est une potion d'oncle George… Elle prend du temps… »

Remus s'inquiéta un peu en voyant les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller d'horreur. Tous les adultes échangèrent des regards inquiets lorsque le père de deux des garçons hoqueta un peu avant de souffler :

« Par merlin ! Vous n'avez quand même pas… »

Il fit interrompit par deux cris féminins inconnus. Il se tourna vers les personnes qui s'étaient redressées, alarmées par les voix inconnues. Il les rassurait lorsque, soudain, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, de toute évidence furieuse.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant James et Sirius… Enfin, un James et Sirius bien changé. Les traits de leur visage étaient quelque peu modifiés de façon à être plus féminin. Leur cheveux avaient poussé et leur arrivaient au niveau des reins… Et une rondeur suspecte était visible au niveau de la poitrine.

« Harry James Potter ! Regard ce que tes enfants et ton filleul ont fait ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Un Sirius qui se tut plutôt abruptement lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix qui était devenue indubitablement féminine. L'assemble des personnes présentes ne put retenir leurs rires plus longtemps tandis que l'homme qui avait eu le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche virait au rouge carmin. James rougit, lui aussi, lorsqu'il réalisa que sa propre voix devait avoir subit le même sort. Il fusilla les trois enfants responsables de leurs malheurs qui étaient, bien entendu, pliés de rires… Comme les autres. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils qui entreprenait de manger comme si de rien n'était. James Senior allait lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Estimez vous heureux que cela soit en famille et non en publique. Mes enfants savent où sont leurs limites. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, comprenant sans mal le message de l'homme. Bien qu'Harry n'ait que peu parlé avec Rogue en leur présence, ils avaient remarqué qu'il respectait et appréciait l'homme. Il était clair qu'Harry désapprouvait le type de blagues qu'ils avaient fait à Severus. D'ailleurs la phrase que le jeune James prononça ensuite se chargea les doutes qui auraient pu peser dans leurs esprits.

« Ouai, papa ne veut pas que l'on humilie les gens. Là, ce n'est pas pareil ! Vous êtes de la famille, on taquine. Papa dit que c'est comme ça que les gens deviennent méchants… En humiliant les gens ou en ayant mal… Et, moi, je ne veux pas devenir méchant. »

« Harry, tu es quelqu'un de très mature et de très gentil. Je suis certaine que l'on gagne beaucoup à te connaitre. »

Le dit Harry lâcha brutalement ses couverts et leva un regard subjugué vers la propriétaire de cette voix. Cette voix, il l'a connaissait son vraiment la connaitre. Il ne la connaissait qu'à travers le souvenir qui resurgissait en présence des détraqueurs et à travers les souvenirs de Severus Rogue. Mais la voix dans ces différents souvenirs était celle d'une amie et d'une femme terrorisée… Pas celle d'une mère fière et heureuse. Aussi, Harry resta-t-il tétanisé face Lily Potter… Sa mère. Lily eut un sourire doux et aimant avant de contourner la table pour s'approcher d'Harry. Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à y croire. Sa mère était devant lui, bien vivante… Plus belle qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Les souvenirs et les photographies ne rendaient pas justice à Lily Potter.

Il se reprit enfin lorsque sa mère arriva à sa hauteur et réagit en se levant vivement et en l'attirant, sans préavis dans ses bras. Il respira profondément l'arôme vanillé que la femme dégageait et sentit une douce chaleur presque inconnue se rependre dans son cœur. Le sensation était semblable à celle qui avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait réalisé, pour la première fois, que Sirius était une personne digne de confiance… semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti à chacune des naissances de ses enfants. Elle était aussi semblable à celle qui l'avait envahi lorsque son père l'avait réconforté… Mais elle était différente. C'était une sensation que seule une mère pouvait apporter. Il ne put retenir les mots qu'il prononça en un chuchotis que seule la femme qu'il enlaçait entendit.

« J'en ai rêvé toute ma vie. »

« Moi aussi. Fut la réponse qu'il reçut. »

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Finalement, Harry et sa mère ne s'étaient éloignés loin de l'autre que lorsque la voix plaintive de Sirius s'était élevée dans la pièce presque silencieuse. Le lendemain, Harry riait encore de l'expression de pure horreur qui s'était inscrite sur le visage de James et Sirius lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il faudrait entendre vingt quatre heures pour que les effets de la potion disparaissent. Il existait un antidote, bien sûr, et Harry connaissait les ingrédients pour le préparer mais la préparation demandait un peu plus de vingt quatre heures. Inutile de dire que l'on n'avait pas revu les deux hommes de la journée. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas partis assez tôt pour empêcher Remus de les photographier. Ensuite, le lyncanthrope s'était fait un plaisir de faire des copies de la dite photo. A présent : Lily, Harry et chacun des enfants avaient un exemplaire de la photographie. De plus, Harry suspectait Remus dans avoir donné une à Severus. L'ex-Serpentar s'était, soudainement, fait bien trop amical avec le loup-garou pour que cela ne soit pas suspect. Le sourire que l'homme avait arboré toute la soirée avait presque donné des sueurs froides à Harry. Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Sirius et son père auraient du soucis à se faire.

Harry replaça un livre poussiéreux sur son étagère et se déplaça un peu pour lire les titres des ouvrages. Toutefois, il se redressa bien vite et, se sentant observer, regarda autours de lui. Son regard se planta presque immédiatement dans les yeux globuleux d'un être qu'il reconnut sans mal. Un sourire franc et amical apparut aussitôt sur son visage.

« Kreattur ! »


	6. Message de l

Message de l'auteur

Je vous remercie tous pour vos Reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché.

Pour répondre aux quelques questions que l'ont m'a posé : Je tâcherais de mettre en ligne un chapitre par semaine et je rassure tout le monde en disant que je compte bien la finir.

Bien, soyez au rendez-vous dimanche pour le prochain chapitre. Harry aura une discussion avec Kreature et récupérera un premier horcruxe.

Bien à vous et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster des Review ! ;-)


	7. Chapter 6

Chap 6 : Premier horcruxe

Le vieil elfe, se sachant découvert, s'avança vers Harry et, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, ne commença pas à l'insulter. A vrai dire, Harry se sentit très vite mal à l'aise face au regard scrutateur de l'elfe de maison. D'autant plus qu'une hésitation accompagnait ce regard.

« Tu as des questions Kreattur ? On peut parler si tu le souhaites. »

« Kreattur sait que le maître vient d'un autre monde. Kreattur sait aussi que l'autre Kreattur était à son service… »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« La magie du maître me le dit… La magie du maître nous lie dans ce monde aussi. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… Tu te demandes comment je suis devenu ton maître à part entière ? »

Kreattur hocha la tête avec une hésitation notable et s'avança avec plus d'hésitation encore lorsqu'Harry l'invita, d'une voix aimable, à s'assoir face à lui. Néanmoins, il obéit sans prononcer un mot.

« Alors, vois-tu, je suis le filleul de Sirius… Dans mon monde, Sirius est mort sans avoir eu d'enfants à lui. Il m'a désigné comme étant son héritier. »

« Pourquoi l'autre Kreattur vous aimait ? »

« Oh… Tu ressens ça aussi… Ok, je vais te le dire mais tu dois me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Si j'avais su que tu étais dans la maison, je t'aurais parlé plus tôt… Tu as commencé à m'apprécier lorsque j'ai achevé, avec mes amis, la mission de maître Regulus. »

Harry vit nettement Kreattur se tendre et une lueur de panique dans son regard. Harry s'empressa donc de continuer son explication.

« Ton maître Regulus n'a pas aimé ce que tu as subi lorsque Voldemort t'a abandonné dans une caverne. Il a décidé de le trahir et de tout faire pour le vaincre Voldemort. Ton maître a retrouvé la cachette du médaillon et tu l'y as accompagné. N'est-ce pas Kreattur ? »

L'elfe ne put que hocher presque violement la tête, des larmes coulant sur son visage en mémoire des cet évènement horrible qui avait coûté la vie du seul maître qui l'avait bien traité… Avant Harry. Le dit Harry continua, espérant réellement gagner la confiance de l'elfe de maison. Ce qui était vitale pour la suite mais aussi parce qu'il avait vraiment apprécié l'elfe.

« Ton maître t'a obligé à lui faire une potion qui lui faisait mal. Vous avez réussi à récupérer l'Horcruxe et à le remplacer par une réplique mais ton maître avait soif et tu as dû lui donner de l'eau du lac. »

A ce stade du récit, Kreattur laissa échapper une plainte déchirante, agrémentée d'une litanie de « je suis désolé ». Le tout était, comme on si attendait, accompagné d'un tirage d'oreilles des plus douloureux. Harry agrippa les bras de l'elfe pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kreattur. Tu as obéis à l'ordre de ton maître. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait des gardiens. Et, ensuite, après sa noyade : tu as réellement essayé de détruire cet objet. »

« Kreattur est désolé. Il n'est pas un bon elfe de maison. Kreattur n'a pas obéi au maître. »

« Calmes toi. C'est compréhensif que tu n'ais pas réussi. C'est une magie très mauvaise. Mais tu as obéis à ton maître Regulus, hein ? »

L'elfe ne répondit pas, méfiant. Harry n'en prit pas ombrage et reprit avec un sourire :

« Dans mon ancien monde, j'avais la même mission que Regulus. Avec le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai récupéré le médaillon que Regulus avait placé dans la caverne. Mais, comme c'était un faux mes amis et moi avons continué à chercher le vrai et les autres objets maléfiques. Nous nous sommes au 12, square Grimmaurd et nous avons compris que l'auteur du message était le frère de mon parrain, Sirius. Nous avons parlé à ton autre toi qui nous as raconté l'histoire de cette nuit, dans la caverne. Malheureusement, une personne t'avait volé le médaillon, Mondingus Fletcher. »

Harry para le mouvement de colère de l'elfe de maison en agrippant celui-ci aux épaules et en le forçant à rester assis.

« Nous avons récupéré le médaillon… J'ai donné à ton autre le médaillon de maître Regulus… C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu. Nous avons réussi à finir la mission de maître Regulus. C'est mon ami, Ron Weasley, qui a détruis le médaillon. »

Les yeux de l'elfe scintillèrent mais il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de sécher ses larmes avec un coin de la tête d'oreiller qu'il portait en guise de vêtement.

« Kreattur, nous pouvons faire en sorte que ton Regulus soit vengé. Il suffit que tu me donnes le médaillon. Regulus voulait mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit mort en vain. On peut le venger. »

Kreattur bondit soudain sur ses pieds et vint enlacer une des jambes d'Harry en répétant combien il était un bon maître. Comme avec l'autre Kreattur, il y a des années de cela, il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour calmer l'elfe et le pousser à aller chercher le médaillon.

Ce n'est que lorsque Kreattur fut parti qu'Harry réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans la pièce. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il remarqua que Sirius, de nouveau normal, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, affligé.

« J'aurais préféré que tu n'entendes pas cela, Sirius. »

« J'avais besoin de savoir. C'était mon frère… Je regrette simplement de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas venu me trouver… »

Sirius s'interrompit puis, après quelques minutes de silence, il déclara qu'il allait prévenir Rogue et appeler Dumbledore.

« Je suppose qu'il est tant de parler de tout cela dans les moindres détails. De toute façon, il faut qu'ils soient prévenus… »

« Je serais dans la cuisine… Je vais demander à maman de garder les enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent quoi que ce soit de ce qui va se dire… Et, je préfère que quelqu'un les tienne à l'œil… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont emmené dans le sac et je sais, pour les avoir utilisés contre l'Ordre, que certaines inventions des jumeaux Weasley sont très efficaces pour espionner. »

Sirius éclata de rire et parti en direction du salon tandis que son filleul se rendait dans la cuisine pour y retrouver Kreattur. L'elfe sortit de « sa chambre » et tendit l'objet maléfique enveloppé dans un drap épais.

« Soyez très prudent, maître Harry. C'est une magie très mauvaise. »

« Je sais, Kreattur. Est-ce que tu pourrais préparer un peu de thé ? Dumbledore et Rogue vont venir… et peut-être d'autres personnes, je ne sais pas. »

Harry venait à peine de s'assoir, l'Horcruxe posé sur la table devant lui, lorsque Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Severus et son père entrèrent avec précipitation dans la cuisine. Les cinq hommes s'immobilisèrent surpris de voir l'elfe acariâtre au petit soin d'Harry. Le Survivant rit et leur expliqua rapidement que Kreattur avait senti que leur magie était liée puisque le Sirius de son ancien monde l'avait désigné comme son héritier.

« Il respectait Black dans ton monde ? Se surprit à demander Severus. »

« Oh, non. D'ailleurs, Kreattur ne m'appréciait pas plus au début. Ce n'est que lorsque je lui ai promis de finir ce que Regulus avait entrepris qu'il m'a apprécié et respecté. »

« Kreattur est impliqué dans la destruction des Horcruxes ? Interrogea Dumbledore en s'installant. »

Harry se tourna vers lui et laissa le temps à ses proches et amis de s'installer à ta table avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas reprendre toute l'histoire de Regulus aussi fit-il un succinct des évènements qui avaient conduit l'elfe à s'impliquer.

« Pour faire court, Voldemort s'est servi de Kreattur pour cacher l'Horcruxe. Kreattur a conduit Regulus à la cachette. Celui-ci lui a ordonné de tout faire pour détruire l'objet et de n'en parler à personne. Malheureusement, même la magie des elfes ne peut pas en venir à bout... Il faut certaine chose bien précise pour les détruire… Donc, ne pouvant pas le détruire : Kreattur l'a caché. Au moins, dans ce monde, personne ne l'a volé. »

« C'est ce qui est arrivé dans ton ancien monde ? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce. »

« Mondingus Fletcher a volé énormément d'objets à la mort de Sirius pour les revendre… Je dois dire que j'ai très mal pris la chose lorsque j'ai découvert la chose alors qu'il était en face de moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers son père rougissant et marmonna qu'il l'étranglait à quelques centimètres du sol lorsque ses amis l'avaient arrêté. Harry détourna l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce en déballant prudemment le médaillon. Cinq paires d'yeux fascinés se posèrent aussitôt sur le médaillon de Serpentard. L'objet était si fascinant que l'on oubliait vite qu'il était dangereux. C'était un lourd médaillon en or avec la lettre S sertie de petites pierres vertes. L'objet était un véritable trésor par le simple fait qu'il avait appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de la plus prestigieuse des écoles de magie. Malheureusement, Voldemort l'avait irrémédiablement souillé par la magie noire. Harry retint de justesse la main de son père lorsque celui-ci fit mine de l'effleurer.

« Ne fait pas ça ! Le morceau d'âme que contient le médaillon est bien vivant et a une influence sur les gens. Le simple fait de le porter a eu des effets dévastateurs… Alors évitez de le toucher sans protection. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Souffla James, judicieusement craintif.

« Mes amis et moi nous sommes violement disputé… Il accentuait tous les sentiments négatifs que l'on pouvait ressentir… La peur, la jalousie, la colère, la tristesse... Nous nous sommes séparés quelques temps à cause de lui. »

Toutes les personnes de la pièce frissonnèrent violemment à ces mots et certains se rencognèrent contre le dossier de leur siège pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'objet. Harry ne rit pas devant leur réaction. Il aurait eu la même s'il n'avait pas subis, bien malgré lui, les effets de l'Horcruxe depuis son enfance. Selon lui, le plus horrible des Horcruxes créés par Voldemort avait été celui qui avait conçu bien malgré. Harry se souvenait du déchirement, du désespoir et de l'horreur lorsqu'il avait appris qu'un morceau d'âme s'était réfugié en lui. Et encore, les mots étaient trop faibles. Mais c'était, indubitablement, ce Horcruxe qui l'avait fait le plus frémir.

Severus le déplaça de quelques millimètres du bout de sa baguette, une expression de dégoût inscrite sur le visage. Tous les individus présents dans la pièce sentaient la magie très noire qui semblait suinter de l'objet.

Harry l'a ressentait aussi… Même si la sensation qu'il ressentait en présence d'un Horcruxe n'était pas aussi intense que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lors de sa première chasse aux Horcruxes. Harry percevait la différence. Il ne se sentait pas comme relié à lui, il ne ressentait pas leur présence comme cela avait été le cas dans le passé. Il remerciait donc le ciel de ne plus avoir ce morceau d'âme immonde en lui.

Albus Dumbledore détacha son regard de l'objet maléfique que Voldemort avait eu la folie de créer et le reporta sur le voyageur inter-dimensionnel qui leur donnait un nouvel espoir. Il avait noté le frisson de soulagement qui avait parcouru, plus tôt, le corps de leur nouvel ami. Le vieil homme n'avait pas oublié qu'Harry avait été, lui-même, un Horcruxe jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait craint dès que le Survivant, comme on le surnommait dans son ancien monde, avait évoqué la destruction du corps de Voldemort et le lien qui existait entre eux deux. Inutile de dire combien il avait été soulagé en apprenant que ce morceau d'âme avait été détruis de la main même de Voldemort. L'arrivée de cet homme, si improbable, était un véritable miracle pour le monde. Avec sa venue, un nouvel espoir était né. Cette fois, ils avaient un véritable chance de mettre Tom Jedusor hors d'état de nuire.

« Tu sais comment le détruire, bien entendu. Affirma soudain Severus en cessant d'examiner l'objet infamant. »

« Nous avons détruis presque tout les Horcruxes avec du venin du Basilic. Le diadème de Serdaigle a été détruis par un _« Feudeymon »_d'un mangemort et le morceau en moi a été détruis par _« l__'__Avada__Kedavra »_ que m'a lancé Voldemort alors que je pensais me sacrifier. »

« Bien… Comment il est évident que nous pouvons éliminer les deux derniers moyens comme solution à adopter. Donc, comment fait-on pour trouver le venin du Basilic ? Il est rare ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir en tant que maître des potions. » Grogna presque Rogue.

« Vous oubliez, très cher maître, que je sais où trouver un Basilic. Et que je suis l'une des rares personnes à avoir accès à sa cachette. »

Harry eut un sourire que certain pouvait qualifier de « Serpentard » alors que tous les yeux autours de la table s'écarquillaient alors que leurs propriétaires se rappelaient que Harry James Potter était un Fourchelang et que ce même individu savait où se trouvait l'entrée de la chambre des secrets de Salasar Serpentard. Ils réalisèrent alors que, très bientôt, ils devraient s'introduire dans Poudlard alors occupé par des mangemorts… et affronter le plus redoutable des Serpents.


	8. Chapter 7

Chap 7 : Le basilic.

« On ne pourra jamais pénétrer dans le château sans se faire prendre… Encore moins y circuler en toute discrétion. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au ton défaitiste de Dumbledore. Il était surpris que tous oublie qu'il venait d'un autre monde et qu'il avait plusieurs atouts dans son sac… au sens propre. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et un sourire que Remus, James et Sirius pouvaient qualifier de maraudeur se dessina sur son visage. Harry reprit alors la parole d'une voix faussement désolé :

« Je vais malheureusement dévoiler un autre secret des maraudeurs… »

« De quoi veux-tu parler, Harry ? »

« Il se trouve, messieurs, que j'ai en ma possession une certaine carte illicite. »

Harry sourit plus franchement lorsque les maraudeurs poussèrent des exclamations de surprises et d'enthousiasme. Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore et Severus qui avaient gardé leur sérieux et semblaient prêts à suivre son plan.

Harry était encore troublé par les marques de confiance que les deux hommes affichaient à son égard. Il n'y avait pas été, réellement, habitué de son monde. Du temps où il les avait côtoyés, il était encore un adolescent. Rogue le détestait, voir le haïssait et Dumbledore agissait de façon à le protéger le plus possible. On lui confiait que peu de choses. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait prouvé qu'il lui faisait énormément confiance en lui confiant la tâche de détruire les Horcruxes et, d'une certaine façon, Rogue avait montré qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités. Après tout, en dépit de ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Harry, il n'avait pas tenté d'effectuer la tâche de l'adolescent. Bref, la confiance presque aveugle qu'on lui accordait le rendait perplexe et l'effrayait même un peu.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de flancher. Maintenant qu'il était coincé dans ce monde avec ses enfants et son filleul, il comptait bien le sécuriser en détruisant le mage noir qui y régnait. Il avait appris en consultant les journaux disséminés dans la demeure que le Voldemort était plus puissant encore que celui qu'Harry avait connu. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise puisque le mage noir n'avait jamais perdu son corps dans ce monde-ci. Ici Voldemort n'avait pas perdu le pouvoir durant près de quatorze ans… Il n'avait pas dû tout reconquérir dans l'ombre. Bien au contraire, durant toutes ces années, il avait affirmé sa position et prit le pouvoir. Il avait conquéri tous les lieux hautement magiques… Le ministère et Poudlard entre autres. Malheureusement pour eux… Harry avait aussi appris que ces dernières années, il avait, lentement mais sûrement, commencé à conquérir l'autres pays de la planète… L'Australie et une partie de la Russie, par exemple, était à lui.

Harry était donc conscient que ce ne serait pas simple de battre Voldemort, cette fois-ci… Il avait de nombreuses créatures magiques à son service… Même si celle-ci n'était pas d'accord avec les principes défendus par Voldemort, elles espéraient voir naitre un monde plus égalitaire pour elle. Ce en quoi elles se trompaient, bien évident. Il fallait trouver comment obtenir leur appuie et les pousser à rejoindre leur camp. C'est sur quoi Harry se penchait dernièrement à côté de la chasse des Horcruxes, bien évidement nécessaire.

« Harry ? »

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix impatiente de Severus et après s'être excusé s'empressa de leur dévoiler le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour s'introduire dans Poudlard.

« Oui, pardon. Je crois que deux personnes suffiront pour m'accompagner. Je suggère que Sirius et Severus. Sirius et moi pourrons nous déplacer plus discrètement sous notre forme d'animagus. Sirius l'a fait plutôt efficacement dans mon monde. Il est parvenu jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondors alors que l'on s'attendait à ce qui y pénètre. Dans notre cas, nous aurons l'élément de surprise… »

« Et, en ce qui me concerne ? Je ne suis pas animagus. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, il faut quelqu'un sous forme humaine pour consulter la carte et éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un. Vous serez caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, Severus. »

« Ta cape d'invisibilité ? »

Harry se tourna vers son père et haussa un sourcil, surpris par le temps incrédule de son géniteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en déclarant que l'Albus Dumbledore de son monde lui avait remis la cape de son père le noël de ses onze ans.

Tu peux me croire, je me suis promené plus d'une fois dans les couloirs la nuit. Bien sûr, le Severus Rogue de mon monde aurait tout donné pour me coincer dans ces cas là pour me faire renvoyer difficilement de l'école.

La réflexion de l'ancien Griffondor allégea l'atmosphère, bien que le visage de Severus soit un peu plus sombre que ceux des autres. Sans doute imaginait-il le calvaire que le Sauveur d'un monde avait dû faire subir à son double. Harry ne s'occupa pas des réactions de chacun. Il sortit la carte de Poudlard, prononça le mot de passe que les maraudeurs avaient choisi (mot de passe qui valu aux dits maraudeurs un regard de dédain de la part de Severus et un sourire amusé de Dumbledore) et se pencha pour l'examiner.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mangemorts… Voldemort n'est pas présent…

D'après ce que je sais, Voldemort n'y est jamais. Il n'y a que quelques mangemorts à l'occuper. Poudlard sert aux initiations et à garder prisonnières certaines personnes lorsqu'il le juge utile. La prise de Poudlard était surtout symbolique…

Severus avait donné ces explications d'une voix volontairement neutre. Toutefois, Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait que l'enfance de Severus Rogue avait été plus dure que la sienne et que, comme Harry, Severus avait considéré Poudlard comme sa maison. Severus, Dumbledore et Harry étaient certainement les trois personnes à tenir le plus à l'école de magie que Voldemort avait terni à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, Harry comprenait la pudeur de Severus, aussi ne releva-t-il pas le ton employé et continua sur sa lancée.

Ca élimine le problème que pourrait poser la présence de Voldemort… Nous n'avons, malheureusement, pas beaucoup d'options en ce concerne notre entrée dans Poudlard. Il n'y en a qu'une de valable, en réalité. Enfin d'après ce que je sais… Celui de la sorcière borne n'était pas surveillé dans mon monde. Les professeurs ignoraient son existence. Malheureusement, il y a le cas de Pettigrew… ll a pu indiquer ce passage.

Je ne crois pas, Harry. Souffla Remus, pensif.

Peter a toujours eu du mal à se souvenir de l'emplacement exact du passage et de son mot de passe. Ajouta James, dédaigneusement.

Je ne crois pas qu'il pas que Pettigrew ait été suffisamment intelligent pour penser à cette faille dans la sécurité du château. Déclara Severus d'une voix froide.

Dumbledore quitta la carte des yeux et posa un regard sérieux sur Harry avant de déclarer d'un ton où l'on percevait un profond respect.

Ce plan semble convenir. Nous allons surveiller la carte pendant que je planifie une diversion pour plus de sécurité. Si le passage semble surveiller, nous trouverons une autre solution.

En quoi consistera la diversion... Je n'aimerais pas que l'on mette des vies inutilement en danger.

Dumbledore la rassura en déclarant que toutes les personnes présentes pour cette diversion seraient des volontaires.

Je ne dirais rien au sujet des horcruxes mais elles sauront que cela pourrait permettre la destruction de Voldemort. Cette motivation sera suffisante pour beaucoup de personnes.

Harry fut moyennement rassuré. Il se tendit un peu plus lorsque Remus et son père déclarèrent qu'ils feraient partis de cette diversion. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de participer à la bataille qui se profilait. Mais, après la guerre qu'il avait connu, il craignait de perdre, une nouvelle fois, des proches.

Néanmoins, il voulait croire que les choses seraient différentes. Qu'il n'y aurait pas autant de morts parmi les siens. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer…

Sirius le tira de ses sombres pensées en claquant joyeusement des mains puis, se les frottant, il s'exclama :

« Bien ! On prévoit ça pour quand ? »

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Finalement, il avait attendu vingt quatre heures pour mettre leur plan en action. Pour être certain que le passage n'était pas surveillé. La chance avait été de leur côté puisqu'il s'était révélé que ce n'était pas le cas. L'espoir s'était accru dans le cœur des natifs de ce monde. Harry, de son côté, savait que les choses seraient loin d'être simples. Bien au contraire ! Lui savait ce qui les attendait. Rare était les personnes qui savaient à quoi ressemblaient un Basilic. Harry faisait parti des rares « chanceux »… et pour tout dire, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à en affronter un de nouveau… Encore moins le familier de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry s'ébrouait et regarda Severus dégager l'entrée du passage de chez Honeyduke tandis que Sirius faisait le guet quelques mètres derrière eux… Bien que ce ne soit pas réellement nécessaire puisque Pré-au-lard était aussi désert et dévasté que le chemin de traverse. De plus, ils avaient décidé d'infiltrer le château la nuit pour plus de précaution. Mais, décidément, Harry n'aimait pas du tout le climat de terreur et de désolation qui régnait dans ce monde. L'atmosphère qui régnait ne rendait Harry que plus nerveux. Harry n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir cette peur et cette insécurité. Sa seule certitude à l'heure actuelle, c'était que ses enfants et son filleul étaient en sécurité avec sa mère et Molly. Les enfants ignoraient, bien entendu, ce qu'il comptait faire. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas les impliquer dans cette guerre plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« C'est ouvert… » Souffla Severus.

Harry redressa aussitôt les oreilles et se glissa dans l'ouverture sans un bruit, suivi de près par Sirius qui ne semblait guère inquiet… Du moins si l'on en croyait sa langue pendante et sa queue qui flagellait l'air. Harry secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Severus qui fusillait son ancien condisciple du regard après avoir replacé, avec soin, la lourde dalle.

Harry avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'existait pas, ou plus, de réelle haine entre les deux hommes. A vrai dire, il n'existait qu'une rivalité peu importante entre eux. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas mais restaient cordiales entre eux. Harry n'avait pas posé de questions… Néanmoins, il pouvait deviner que dans ce monde-ci : son père et son parrain n'avaient pas été aussi détestable que ceux de son ancien monde. Et, à vrai dire, Harry ne pouvait qu'être soulagé par cet état de fait.

Harry eut une espèce de sourire lorsque l'ex-espion passa devant lui en ajustant la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. Après un _« Lumos »_ prononcé à voix basse, Severus passa devant eux et s'avança à pas prudent. Le couloir était semblable à celui qu'Harry connaissait bien… Mais, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des années. D'immenses toiles d'araignées et un épais de poussières décoraient les lieux. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce couloir dans un tel état puisque dans son monde, celui-ci était régulièrement utilisé par les jumeaux Weasley… et quelques un de leurs amis, peut-être.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au bout du long corridor oublié. Harry se tendit et il remarqua que ses compagnons n'étaient pas plus à l'aise de pénétrer dans la gueule du loup. Severus mit la capuche de la cape, disparaissant totalement aux yeux de tous, et examina la carte avec attention.

« C'est bon. » souffla-t-il.

Il donna le mot de passe et laissa les deux animagus pénétrés dans le couloir et laissa le passage se refermer d'arrière. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur place. Severus prit, d'un pas rapide, la direction des toilettes du deuxième étage, talonné par Sirius et Harry, toujours sous leur forme d'animagus.

Les lieux étaient très sombres. Poudlard ne ressemblait en rien au château que les trois hommes avaient pu connaitre. Les lieux commençaient même à se délabrer par manque d'entretien. Les murs avaient été dépouillés de leurs tableaux ou tapisserie. Les étages supérieurs ne devaient être que rarement utilisés. D'ailleurs, ils ne croisèrent qu'un ou deux mangemorts… Beaucoup que ce qu'ils avaient estimé. Ce qui était, en soit, une très bonne chose.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Severus ferma la porte avec une série de sorts complexes et puissants pendant qu'Harry et Sirius reprennent forme humaine. Harry poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers les lavabos au centre de la pièce. Il localisa facilement celui où l'on se trouvait un petit serpent, gravé sur le robinet.

Harry sentit son cœur se serré. Aujourd'hui, il ressentait les mêmes choses qu'il y a si longtemps. Comme lors de ses douze ans, Harry ressentait de la peur, un brin de colère mais aussi une grande détermination. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir de nouveau douze ans… Toutefois, il avait beaucoup plus confiance en ses capacités. Il n'était plus un enfant et il n'était pas accompagné par un ami à la baguette cassée et par un professeur incompétent. Cette fois-ci, il était un adulte en pleine possession de ses moyens et accompagné par deux sorciers très puissants… Dont l'un avait des connaissances de magie noire. Harry n'avait donc aucune crainte à avoir. Il ne serait pas seul contre le serpent géant cette fois.

« C'est quand tu veux, Harry. » Déclara alors Severus.

Après un nouveau soupir, Harry s'inclina un peu vers le lavabo marqué. Il prononça les mots fatidiques qui ouvriraient la chambre.

« ouvre-toi. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant Harry parler le Fourchelang. Il entendait cette langue de la bouche de Voldemort depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir cette réaction. Toutefois, le Fourchelang ne semblait plus aussi maléfique et terrifiant à travers la bouche d'Harry. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit l'envie d'apprendre cette langue. Adolescent, Severus avait voulu plus que tout parler la langue des serpents mais cette envie lui était vite passée après qu'il ait rejoint les mangemorts. Voldemort avait enlevé tout attrait à cette langue en raison de l'usage qu'il en faisait. Toutefois, cette attrait était, de nouveau, présente depuis qu'Harry avait prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il ne comprenait pourtant pas.

Severus reporta son attention sur le parrain de l'homme et découvrit que celui-ci semblait aussi hypnotisé que lui par les sons qu'Harry venait d'émettre. Cela tenait, sans doute, à la manière dont Harry les prononçait. Le langage prononcé par Harry semblait enchanteur.

Severus et Sirius se secouèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le dit Harry les regardait, les sourcils froncés, visiblement rendu perplexe par leur comportement.

A ce moment précis, les lavabos commencèrent à pivoter et à basculer. Bientôt, le lavabo marqué laissa place à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, sous la forme d'un tuyau. Harry averti Sirius et Severus que le tuyau les conduirait à un souterrain.

« ce souterrain mène sous le lac noir… Jusqu'à une autre porte qui est, en réalité, l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle s'ouvre aussi grâce au Fourchelang. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry se laissa glisser sans plus d'hésitations à travers le boyau qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Sirius prit une profonde inspiration puis le suivit, talonné par Severus qui ne montrait aucune inquiétude.

Le trajet jusqu'à la porte de la chambre se fit dans le plus grand silence. Le tunnel qui menait à la salle secrète de Serpentard était aussi silencieux qu'un tombeau. De temps à autre, un craquement brisait ce silence pesant. La première fois que c'était arrivé, Sirius avait lâché un glapissement peu élégant sous les rires de Severus. Les rires du maître des potions s'étaient vite tus, néanmoins, lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils marchaient sur des ossements d'animaux. Harry n'avait pas réagi tandis que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient avaient lâché des cris dégoûtés.

Plus tard, Harry sourit lorsqu'il entendit les cris enthousiastes de Severus. Ils venaient d'arriver à proximité d'une mue de serpent, mesurant au moins six mètres. Harry détacha son regard de Severus qui ne semblait pas réalisé que cette peau avait appartenu au serpent qui devait combattre. Ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Sirius qui contemplait avec horreur cette peau vide. Sirius leva des yeux, assombris par l'inquiétude, vers Harry mais ne put prononcer une seule parole. Severus réalisa soudain qu'il était le seul à se réjouir de sa découverte. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisque ces ingrédients rares ne pouvaient intéresser que des potionnistes. Toutefois, face aux visages sombres de ses compagnons, il réalisa que le problème se situait ailleurs. Ses pommettes rougirent brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa que tout à son enthousiasme, il avait oblitéré la taille de la peau de serpent qu'il étudiait. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude de se laisser gouverner par ses émotions. Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux d'Harry. L'ancien Griffondor sourit largement avant de déclarer qu'ils seraient préférables qu'ils reprennent leur route.

Quelques minutes, après une dernière courbe, ils arrivèrent devant la dernière porte scellant la chambre des secrets. Sur le mur, deux serpents entrelacés étaient gravés et marquaient cette porte. Deux grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux des deux reptiles. Les yeux des deux serpents brillaient tellement que ceux-ci semblaient vivants.

Harry prit une profonde respiration et siffla de nouveau l'ordre d'ouvrir. Alors, lentement, la porte de pierre coulissa pour leur laisser un accès libre à la chambre des secrets.

La chambre des secrets étaient telle que dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Une longue salle humide et faiblement éclairée par une lumière verdâtre qui ne pouvait qu'être magique. D'immenses piliers de pierres, autour desquels étaient sculptés des serpents, longeaient la longue allée qui traversait la salle. Ces piliers s'élevaient vers le plafond obscur et humide. Au fond de la salle, une immense statue s'élevait dans toute sa majesté, représentant Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de la Chambre.

« Eh, bien ! Ce vieux Serpentar n'a pas fait dans le modeste. » Murmura Sirius en un murmura qui se répercuta sur la haute voute.

« Bon, en position. Et souvenez vous, je ne pourrais pas me faire obéir de lui. Et, surtout, ne le regardez pas dans les yeux ! ».

Ses ordres donnés, Harry se dirigea droit devant lui tandis que Sirius partait vers la gauche et Severus vers la droite. Harry attendit quelques instants avant de répéter de mémoires les paroles que le souvenir de Voldemort avait prononcées pour faire venir le serpent à lui.

« _Parle__moi,__Serpentard,__le__plus__grand__des__quatre__de__Poudlard. »_

La phrase était, à n'en pas douté, un mot de passe. Encore une fois, l'immense visage de Serpentard se mis à bouger. Harry vit, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir plus grande de seconde en seconde. L'ouverte fut bientôt béante et obscure.

Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur. Harry, cette fois, savait ce qui l'attendait. Il recula de quelques pas, attirant l'attention de l'immense serpent qui se cachait dans le boyau. Alors, avec lenteur, l'immense serpent sortit en rampant des profondeurs de la statue.

Harry baissa les yeux alors que la lourde masse tombait sur le dallage humide mais ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer. Il leva sa baguette approximativement vers la tête du roi des serpents et prononça le premier de ses sortilèges. Un sortilège d'aveuglement.

« _caecitas_ »

Le sort d'une jolie couleur jaune frappa l'immense reptile de plein fouet. Il fut aussitôt suivit par deux autres sortilèges d'aveuglement, lancés respectivement par Sirius et Severus. Dans son champ de vision, Harry vit l'immense corps du serpent vert se tordre de douleur tandis qu'un long sifflement de fureur s'échappait de la gueule dangereusement pourvu du serpent.

Harry réalisa que le monstre reptilien faisait des mouvements désordonnés, désorientés. Il releva prudemment la tête et réalisa que leurs trois sorts avaient été efficaces. Alors que la queue du basilic fouettait l'air de façon menaçante, Harry fit un signe silencieux vers Severus qui lança sans hésitation un puissant « _SectumSempra_ ». Le basilic sous l'effet de la souffrance fit un mouvement brutal pour se tourner vers l'origine du sort et heurta une des colonnes qui ne manqua pas de s'effondre sous l'impact. Harry plongea en avant, évitant de justesse les immenses blocs de pierre qui étaient tombés droit dans sa direction. Malheureuse, il se retrouva de cette façon dangereusement proche du basilic qui la gueule grande ouverte dévoila aux yeux des trois sorciers d'immenses crochets au venin mortel. Harry tourna vivement la tête vers Sirius qui lança après une hésitation son deuxième sort.

« _haimatos__rhagê_ »

Le sort d'hémorragie fit immédiatement effet. Du sang commença à s'écouler des différents orifices du serpent. Harry savait que les vaisseaux sanguins éclataient les uns après les autres. Il l'avait lui-même subis au début de sa carrière d'Auror. C'était horriblement douloureux. Il n'avait survécu que parce que Ron avait réagi en un quart de seconde en le transplanant à Saint Mangouste. Heureusement que son ami avait été aussi rapide car, dans le cas de ce sort, chaque minute compte… Enfin si un humain était touché… Le basilic ne survécu que quelques secondes après avoir touché par le sort. Le serpent vacilla puis s'écroula à quelques centimètres d'Harry, le corps encore secoué de convultions. Toutefois, il s'immobilisa très rapidement, mort.

Harry roula sur le côté puis s'étendre sur le dos, indifférent au sol humide, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit la course de ses compagnons qui se précipitant vers lui. Il se souleva sur ses coudes, sans faire mine de se relever, et rassura Severus et Sirius d'un immense sourire.

« Au moins, cette fois, aucun crochet n'est venu se planter dans mon corps » Dit-il en indiquant son bras où une cicatrice assez impressionnant était encore physible.

« Tu as été blessé par un crochet ! Comment as-tu survécu ? Et comment est-ce arrivé ?» Murmura Sirius estomaqué.

« J'ai transpercé la gueule de notre ami avec l'épée de Griffondor dans mon monde… Dans l'opération, un crochet s'est enfoncé dans mon bras… Puis Fumseck, le phénix de Dimbledore m'a guéri. »

Severus secoua la tête et alla arracher quatre ou cinq crochets avant de revenir vers Sirius et Harry, non sans avoir parcouru le corps du serpent d'un regard plein de regrets.

« Je te referais rentrer après la guerre Severus, promis. »

Severus ricana mais Harry voyait que sa promesse lui avait fait plaisir. Sirius se contenta de tendre une main à Harry et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Bon ! Il ne reste plus qu'à récupérer le diadème. Maintenant, messieurs, je vais vous faire découvrir une salle dont vous avez dû ignorer l'existence jusqu'à ce jour. »

**Je vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année et un très bon noël en espérant que le père noël n'oublie personne. ;-)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Message de l'auteur :** Avant tout, je tenais à **vous présentez mes excuses** pour mon retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis techniques (panne d'ordinateur ) qui m'ont empêché de vous faire parvenir en temps et en heure mes nouveaux chapitres. Aujourd'hui, je mets donc **en ligne**, en guise d'excuse et de cadeau de nouvelle année, **deux chapitres**.

**Bonne année à tous et tous mes vœux…** Un peu en retard, je suis désolé.

Chap 8 : Deuxième horcruxe.

Dix minutes plus tard, Les trois hommes se trouvaient au septième étage du château devant la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. S'il y a un lieu dont Harry ne se lassait pas, c'était bien de la Salle sur Demande… Aussi connue sous le nom de Pièce Va-et-Vient et de Salle des Objets Cachés, pour les personnes qui ignorait sa véritable fonction. Pour Harry c'était, véritablement, la salle la plus spéciale de Poudlard.

Harry, toujours sous sa forme de renard, sourit alors qu'il regardait Sirius fixer la porte qui venait d'apparaitre après que Severus ait suivi les instructions qu'il lui avait données dans la chambre des secrets. C'était incroyable comme Sirius était expressif, même en étant un chien. Il était totalement tétanisé. Harry laissa échapper une toux qui s'apparentait à un rire et pénétra dans la pièce lorsque l'ex-espion leur ouvrit la porte. Il reprit, tout comme son parrain, sa forme originelle sitôt que la porte fut refermer. Severus retira la capuche de la cape d'invisibilité et regarda autours de lui, autant intrigué que son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci reprit la parole avec une frustration évidente.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment a-t-on pu passer à côté de cette salle ! »

« La Salle sur Demande n'apparait pas sur la carte. On y accède uniquement lorsqu'une personne -ou un groupe de personnes- en a vraiment besoin… La salle se transforme en ce que le sorcier a besoin à ce moment-là. En fait, il est presque impossible d'y entrer ou de la retrouver. C'est pour cette raison que peu de personnes connaissent son existence. »

« Il est certain que son ouverture limite l'accès » Marmonna Severus en faisant référence au trois passages nécessaire pour faire apparaitre la porte… le tout en pensant à ce dont on a besoin.

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois et regarda autours de lui. Il sut tout de suite que la pièce était la bonne. La Salle sur Demande avait pris l'apparence d'une pièce aussi grande qu'une cathédrale. Elle regroupait tous les objets cachés par des élèves ou professeurs… et Harry savait que, parmi tous ces objets, il y avait le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle… Autrement dit, un Horcruxe.

Harry ne l'avait pas tenu longtemps entre ses mains… Peut-être dix minutes tout au plus mais il se souvenait qu'il était magnifique… si l'on ignorait l'aura de magie noire qu'il dégageait. Il se rappelait très bien que le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle était petit et délicatement ouvragé. Il se souvenait, comme s'il l'avait lu hier, de l'inscription _"Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit"_.

« Comment le diadème de Serdaigle, est-il devenu un hocruxe, Harry ? Et comment as-tu su le retrouver ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry ne fut pas surpris que Severus sache dans quoi était refermé le second morceau d'âme de Jedusor. Severus était le seul, avec Dumbledore et Remus, à avoir lu sa seconde interview. Il avait accordé celle-ci après la bataille finale pour avoir la paix.

Au cours de cet entretien, il avait conté, par le menu, ce qu'il avait appris de Voldemort, sa chasse aux Horcruxes et appuyé le fait que Rogue avait toujours été de son côté. Il avait même été assez honnête pour déclarer que Drago et Narcissa Malefoy lui avait permis de rester en vie… l'un en ne dévoilant pas son identité lors de sa capture, l'autre en mentant à Voldemort, le faisant passé pour mort.

Grace à cet exemplaire du Chicaneur, Severus, Remus et Dumbledore savait donc à quoi ressemblait l'ensemble des Horcruxes.

« Comme tu le sais, peut-être, le diadème a disparu. En faite, c'est la fille de Rowena, Helena, qui l'a volé et l'a caché dans une forêt d'Albanie. Mais Helena, devenue fantôme, a raconté son histoire Tom Jedusor, alors étudiant. Voldemort a découvert où le diadème était caché et en a fait l'un de ses Horcruxes. Il l'a caché à Poudlard en pensant qu'il était le seul à connaitre cette salle… Lorsque j'ai appris que le diadème était un horcruxe, j'ai questionné Helena sur les conseils d'une amie répartie à Serdaigle. »

Severus n'ajouta rien et suivit Harry à travers l'amoncellement d'objets. Sirius suivait, silencieux et attentif. En dépit du peu de probabilités, ils craignaient, tous les trois, de se faire découvrir. Ils devaient faire vite… D'autant plus que leur départ ne pourrait pas être couvert contrairement à leur arrivée. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc plus profondément dans le labyrinthe d'objets abandonnés. Tables, bouteilles vides, chaussures, cages et autres objets en tout genre défilait devant leurs yeux.

« Par merlin ! »

Harry et Severus sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Sirius qui s'était immobilisé net devant un vieux balai. L'homme leur adressa un sourire gêné et s'excusa en déclarant que c'était le balai qu'il avait fait entrer illégalement en première année.

« Sirius, sois sérieux ! » Souffla Harry, quelque peu lassé.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna sans un mot pour Severus qui affichait un sourire narquois entièrement dirigé vers son ancien condisciple. L'ex-Griffondor ne tint pas compte de la provocation de Severus et continua son chemin, suivant Harry comme son ombre. Harry, lui, savait exactement où chercher, par où aller… A vrai dire, il était plutôt détendu. Il est vrai que cette fois-ci : il n'était pas pris par le temps. Cette fois, Voldemort n'était pas en route pour attaquer le château. Cette fois, une bataille n'était pas proche de commencer avec lui en première ligne. Et, il n'y avait pas à dire : c'était un réel soulagement de ne pas avoir de délais à respecter sous peine de mourir ou de voir quelqu'un mourir. Bien sûr, ils devaient avoir quitté Poudlard avant l'aube mais la pression n'était pas aussi important.

Et, enfin, il le trouva. Encore une fois. Harry s'immobilisa et fixa l'objet maléfique qui se trouvait juste devant lui… Incroyable ! Pas de frémissements dû la proximité de l'Horcruxe, pas de pression inconnue et malveillante. Il restait lui-même, entièrement. Maître de ses émotions… Et cela, simplement parce que le morceau d'âme incrusté en lui avait été détruis, il y a des années de cela. Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il réalisait, pleinement, le profond changement qui s'était opéré en lui ce jour là. A présent qu'il était de nouveau confronté à ces objets hautement maléfiques : il percevait la différence en lui. Il percevait ce vide en lui que le morceau d'âme avait laissé derrière lui mais ce n'était pas un vide désagréable… Bien au contraire, même. Malgré ce vide, il se sentait lui-même. Il se sentait entier. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il s'était senti si différent après la bataille finale. Il avait ressenti cette différence, sans pouvoir la décrire et encore moins savoir à quoi elle était due. Or, maintenant qu'il revivait, presque exactement, la même scène que ce jour fatidique, il comprenait précisément cette sensation. Et savoir, avec certitude, que rien de Voldemort ne subsistait en lui était un réel soulagement.

« Harry ? »

La voix Sirius le ramena, de pleins pieds, à la réalité. Il adressa à ses amis un sourire rassurant et épanouis avant de s'emparer d'une veste abandonnée près de lui. Il l'utilisa, ensuite, pour envelopper l'Horcruxe et le glisser, avec les crochets du basilic, dans la sacoche qu'il portait.

Voilà, c'était fait ! Ils avaient un nouvel Horcruxe en leur possession. Il leur en restait encore quatre à obtenir… et, malheureusement, les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples que pour le diadème et le médaillon. Du moins en ce qui concernait Naginni, la coupe et le journal. La bague de Gaunt serait, sans doute, l'objet le plus simple à s'approprier. Bien qu'Harry se douta que l'action serait plus corsée qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début. Il savait que le Dumbledore de son ancien monde l'avait récupérée alors qu'elle était cachée dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt. Or, le manoir des Jedusor n'était pas loin de ces ruines… et, malheureusement : d'après les informations recueillies par l'ordre, il était presque certain que Voldemort ait élu domicile dans le manoir de sa famille moldue… Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre.

Harry doutait que Voldemort surveille les lieux où il avait dissimulé la bague. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. Ce qu'Harry redoutait, c'était de mettre les pieds dans un lieu proche du refuge de son ennemi juré.

Harry repoussa ses sombres pensées, tendit sa sacoche à Severus qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et se transforma en renard. Harry n'avait pas été réellement surpris par son animagus. Après tout, l'animal était parfaitement représentatif des qualités Serpentarde et Griffondor. Rusé, curieux, discret et intentionné. Harry n'avait pas été déçu. Lorsqu'il était devenu animagus, il s'était accepté… il avait aussi bien accepté son coté Serpentard que son côté Griffondor. Pour lui, le renard avait été parfait.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et observa son parrain reprendre, à son tour, sa forme animale. Sirius était beaucoup plus massif que lui mais un peu plus court sur patte. Patmol semblait beaucoup moins hostile que celui qu'Harry avait connu. Il était plus joueur et débordait beaucoup plus de vitalité. Harry réalisait, pour la première fois, combien Azkaban avait détruis son parrain dans son ancien monde. Bien sûr, Harry avait remarqué que Sirius lui dissimulait de son mieux son véritable état d'esprit… Mais il n'avait, jusqu'alors, aucun point de comparaison. Il n'avait connu Remus et Sirius qu'après la sortie de prison de l'animagus, après tout. Mais, aujourd'hui, il voyait l'impact qu'avait eu la mort de ses parents sur leurs amis. Et, Harry incluait, bien sûr, Severus en parlant d'amis. Harry avait noté que, malgré la guerre qui n'avait jamais cessé, ces trois-là se portaient mieux que ceux de son monde. Les Severus, Remus et Sirius qui avait connu durant son adolescence avaient, véritablement, été dévastés par le meurtre de Lily et James Potter. Harry avait eu du mal à reconnaitre ses proches et son professeur de potion en ces personnes mais il avait été heureux de les découvrir moins dévastés.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Les questionna Severus en ajustant sa cape.

Harry lui répondit d'un coup de tête amicale sur la jambe alors que Sirius se contentait d'un très léger grognement. Un autre point qui avait soulagé Harry concernait sa relation avec Severus Rogue. A la mort de ce dernier, dans son ex-monde, Harry avait regretté de ne pas avoir mieux connu l'homme. De ne pas avoir eu de relations cordiales avec lui. Aussi, était-il heureux d'avoir la chance, maintenant, de pouvoir mettre en place une telle relation.

Severus ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande et laissa les deux animagus se faufiler devant lui. Il les suivit peu après, non sans avoir vérifier si le couloir était fréquenté par un des résidents des lieux.

Mais Harry aurait dû se douter que la chance tournerait. C'était l'histoire de sa vie après tout. Même après la guerre, les ennuis avaient continué à lui tomber dessus. Bien entendu, ceux-ci n'avaient plus été aussi graves après sa scolarité à Poudlard mais ils restaient, généralement, d'une certaine importance. Par exemple, Harry avait rarement effectué, en tant qu'Auror, une mission sans qu'il ne résulte un problème plus ou moins grave. Il était arrivé, une fois, qu'un entretien de routine se soit terminé en tirs nourris. Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'Harry ne fut pas réellement surpris lorsqu'ils tombèrent, au détour d'un couloir, sur trois mangemorts. Les trois membres de l'Ordre se figèrent et écoutèrent, tétanisés, la conversation inquiétante de leurs ennemis.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est nous qui devons faire ça ! Pourquoi il ne le fait pas lui-même ? il n'est même pas certain de ce qu'il a entendu ! »

« Je veux pas avoir de problèmes avec ce foutu loup-garou ! Relance un sort de détection, je m'occupe du sort de révélation. Plus vite on en aura fini, mieux se sera. »

Harry perçut les deux sorts qui étaient lancés dans leur direction et sut, immédiatement, qu'ils étaient découverts. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant et bondit sur l'un des hommes, tous crocs dehors. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ce fut au tour de Sirius de planter ses dents dans le bras de son adversaire. Même sans le voir, Harry discerna l'hésitation de Severus avant de se résoudre à suivre le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans le château, le mot d'ordre était que Severus devait réussir à s'enfuir coûte que coûte. Le plus important était de ramener l'Horcruxe et le moyen de le détruire… lui et ses semblables.

Sitôt qu'il entendit les pas de Severus décroitre dans les couloirs, Harry lâcha le bras en sang du mangemort. Ses pattes avaient à peine retouché le sol qu'il se replia sur lui-même en position d'attaque et grogna. Il resta sur place et attendit que Sirius se décide à suivre son exemple. Son parrain se décida, enfin, à lâcher le mangemort. Les deux hommes mirent quelques secondes à réagir et se baissèrent pour récupérer leurs baguettes que Sirius et Harry les avaient forcé à lâcher. Mal leur en prit puisque les deux animagus mirent ces quelques secondes à profit pour se ruer loin d'eux, vers le passage secret.

Justement, dans le dit passage, Severus attendait avec anxiété leur arrivée, les yeux fixés sur la précieuse carte que leur visiteur inter-dimensionnelle avait mis à leur disposition. Son soulagement fut tel qu'il sentit ses jambes faiblir lorsqu'il vit les points indiquant ses compagnons s'éloigner des deux mangemorts qui les avaient surpris. Car s'il tolérait à peine Sirius, ce n'était pas la même chose pour Harry. Severus n'avait beaucoup été en contact avec l'homme mais il avait apprécié ce qui avait vu et perçu en lui. Et puis, il y avait les enfants… Severus ne souhaitait pas rentré son ces deux là. Il n'apprécierait pas d'annoncé à ces trois garçons la capture, voir la mort, de leur père ou parrain. C'est pourquoi il suivit avec autant d'anxiété le parcours des deux membres de l'Ordre qui avaient combattu si bravement pour que leur mission, à tous les trois, soit un réel succès. Aussi, dès qu'ils furent à proximité de la statue, Severus ouvrit le passage. Les deux canidés se faufilèrent avec souplesse dans l'interstice que l'ex-espion referma vivement alors qu'il percevait les voix des deux mangemorts attaqués, dangereusement proches.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses compagnons. Ceux-ci avaient retrouvé forme humaine et peinait à reprendre forme humaine. Sirius avait les yeux fixés sur son ex-camarade de classe et le remerciait silencieusement d'être resté. Harry, quant à lui, avait les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière, en appuie contre le mur froid et humide. Severus vit sans peine dans quel état de panique il se trouvait. Néanmoins, le maitre des potions se doutait que ce n'était pas l'altercation en tant que telle qui était responsable de cette frayeur… Severus pensait, plutôt, qu'Harry réalisait pleinement tout ce qu'il avait à perdre.

Severus était certain qu'Harry avait peur, non pas pour lui, mais pour les trois enfants qu'il laisserait derrière lui s'il venait à disparaitre. Dans cette guerre-ci, Harry avait plus à perdre. Durant la guerre qu'il avait vécue dans son monde, Harry était un adolescent sans plus aucune famille à laquelle il tenait… Il n'avait que des amis, eux aussi impliqué dans cette guerre… Mais, cette fois-ci, il avait trois enfants, encore jeune, qui dépendant de lui… Dont deux étaient les siens. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas différencier le jeune Lupin de sa propre progéniture. Oui, cette entrée, de plein pied, dans la guerre… Cette altercation avait fait réaliser à l'homme qu'il avait, cette fois, énormément à perdre.

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas resté plus longtemps ici. Ce n'est pas prudent. » Souffla Sirius Black d'une voix hésitante.

Harry rouvrit les yeux avec un long soupir et hocha la tête avant de se transformer en renard. Il s'ébroua et leva des yeux fatigués vers les deux hommes. Sirius n'hésita pas plus longtemps et imita son filleul. Ils suivirent ensuite Severus d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au bout du tunnel. Harry et Severus attendirent, ensuite, sagement le signal de Sirius (un léger jappement) pour sortir de leur cachette. Ils n'attendirent pas que d'autres ennuis leur tombe dessus et transplanèrent, sans autre forme de procès, devant square Grimmaurd.


	10. Chapter 9

Chap 9 : La famille Weasley.

Harry laissa Severus et Sirius pénétrer les premiers dans la maison et les suivit après avoir pris une profonde inspiration… Pour se figer net sitôt la porte refermée. Teddy s'était aussitôt précipité sur lui, en larme, et avait frappé ses jambes de coups de poing.

« Tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là ! Mais tu es allé te battre ! Tu aurais pu mourir. Et nous, on aurait été tout seul. »

Harry s'était immédiatement agenouillé pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon et avait noté, avant de l'enlacer, que ses 'collègues' disparaissaient dans la cuisine pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Harry serra son filleul contre lui et ferma les yeux, le menton posé sur la tête à la chevelure grise à ce moment.

Harry savait ce que signifiait cette couleur de cheveux. Lorsque Teddy ne contrôlait pas ses émotions, lorsque celles-ci étaient trop violente : les cheveux et les yeux du jeune garçon changeait de couleurs selon les dites émotions. Avant qu'il ne contrôle son don de métamorphomage, c'était courant mais, en grandissant, Teddy avait limité ce genre de démonstrations impulsives. Il fallait vraiment que l'émotion de Teddy soit forte pour que les changements soient incontrôlées et se fassent selon celle-ci.

Harry passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son presque fils dans un geste lent et apaisant. Il lui murmurait de temps à autre des paroles de réconforts et lui expliquait, en termes choisis, pourquoi il avait fait cela. Harry, tout en voulant préserver les enfants, ne voulait pas leur mentir. Il avait lui-même trop souffert de la dissimulation pour leur faire subir la même chose. Il ne leur mentirait pas sur des choses aussi importantes. Il fallut de longues minutes à Teddy pour se calmer mais l'apaisant vint plus vite qu'Harry ne le pensait. Teddy se dégagea et essuya ses joues mouillées de larmes en un geste encore très enfantin malgré ses presque onze ans.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. J'ai eu peur. J'aurais préféré que tu ne te battes pas. »

« J'aurais préféré aussi, bonhomme… Mais, je fais ça pour que vous soyez en sécurité. Et, Teddy : vous ne serez jamais seul. Toutes les personnes que vous avez rencontré son votre famille. Et, il y a aussi tous les autres Weasley… Ils ne vous laisseront pas seuls. »

« Je sais mais je veux que tu sois là aussi. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre, une dernière fois, son filleul contre lui. Il demanda ensuite au jeune garçon comment il avait su qu'il était allé se battre. Les joues un peu pâles de Teddy virèrent rapidement au rouge soutenue et il sortit, après une hésitation, une paire des fameuses oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley.

« On a ramené quelques trucs d'oncle George et d'oncle Fred… »

Harry secoua la tête désabusé mais il ne rouspéta pas après le petit garçon et lui demanda simplement si Albus et James savaient, eux aussi, ce qu'il avait fait.

« Non, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne leur dirais pas oncle'Ry. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, je crois. »

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, sa main tenant fermement celle de son filleul. Il l'emmena, de cette façon, dans la chambre qu'occupaient déjà les deux autres garnements qu'il avait élevés. Harry embrassa ses fils, profondément endormis, et borda Teddy avant de redescendre à pas de loup dans la cuisine. Il découvrit Severus et Dumbledore en grande discussion devant une tasse de thé. James et Sirius, eux, avait choisi de prendre un café, estimant qu'il était inutile de monter se coucher. Harry se servit une tasse de café et s'installa près de son père.

« Remus n'est pas là ? »

« Il a reçu un vilain sort durant le diversion. Il va bien mais Dora l'a obligé à monter se coucher. Lunard n'avait pas intérêt de protester, tu peux me croire ! » Expliqua James.

Harry rit et se tourna vers Severus lorsque celui-ci déposa la sacoche sur la table et qu'il en sortit les crochets de basilic et l'horcruxe couvert. L'humeur se fit un peu moins légère jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore enferme l'objet dans un coffre prévu à cet effet. Harry fixa le coffre protégé par de puissants sortilèges. Dumbledore avait été d'accord avec lui pour y enfermer les horcruxes et attendre le dernier moment pour les détruire au dernier moment. Détruire les horcruxes les uns après les autres aurait mis Voldemort sur ses gardes tandis que tous les détruire le même jour leur donnait un avantage certain. Ils avaient la possibilité d'agir ainsi… Aussi, autant un profiter ! Voilà donc pourquoi les horcruxes étaient enfermés dans un coffre… Coffre qui serait descendu dans à la cave où des sortilèges de suppression de magie avaient été installé… C'était nécessaire que le coffre soit descendu dans cette pièce… Pour limiter l'influence des horcruxes sur les habitants dans la maison.

« Bien, cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé ! »

Dumbledore avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton exagérément joyeux au goût de certain. Harry, pour sa part, masqua simplement son sourire derrière sa tasse et attendu que l'illustre vieillard reprenne la parole.

« J'ai organisé une réunion pour dans deux jours, Harry. Tu pourras nous faire part de tes idées, comme tu me l'as demandé. Que serait le prochain horcruxe que nous pourrions récupérer, selon toi. »

Harry reposa sa tasse et poussa un long soupir tandis que les autres hommes de la pièce étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Il se racla la gorge puis reprit, un peu incertain.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup le choix… De toute façon, les prochains horcruxes seront dangereux à récupérer. Le plus simple sur lequel mettre la main sera la bague des Gaunt, la famille maternelle de Voldemort. Elle se trouve dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt… normalement. Les autres horcruxes ont été confié aux bras droits de Voldemort… A savoir, Malfoy et Lestrange. Bien sûr, il restera Naggini. »

« Et, bien ! Ca ne sera pas de la tarte ! » Marmonna Sirius.

« Surtout que les Malefoy vivent en reclus depuis trois ans et restent quasiment à demeure. » Souffla Severus.

Harry releva la tête, interpellé par cette nouvelle. Lucius Malefoy aimait le pouvoir et aimait qu'on le remarque. Il était surprenant qu'il ne se montre pas plus alors qu'il avait énormément de pouvoirs et d'influence en ces jours de guerre.

« Pourquoi restent-ils à demeure ? »

« Il paraitrait que leur fils ait été tué au cours d'une bataille… Ce n'est pas un mal, si tu veux mon avis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était dans ton monde mais, ici, c'était un vrai sadique ! »

Harry, qui avait écouté avec attention les explications de Severus, secoua la tête et expliqua que 'son' Draco Malefoy avait été dépassé par les évènements et certainement écrasé par la volonté de son père. Il expliqua à ses compagnons de tablée que le Draco et la Narcissia de son monde l'avait, d'une certaine façon, protégé… Chacun de leur manière. Harry, même s'il ne considérait toujours pas le jeune Malefoy comme un ami, lui était reconnaissant. C'était, d'ailleurs, la raison qui l'avait poussé prendre la défense de Draco et Narcissia dans leur procès. Tout le monde était tombé d'accord pour dire que c'était l'intervention d'Harry Potter en leur faveur qui les avait sauvés d'Azkaban. Harry eut un sourire nostalgique en se souvenant du « fichu syndrome du Sauveur ! » que Ron avait lâché. Hermione avait simplement haussé les épaules en déclarant que ces deux Malefoy n'étaient pas irrécupérables. « Merlin ! Que ses amis lui manquaient ! »

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé redressa vivement la tête et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Dumbledore avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait de l'emplacement de la bague… Pas grand-chose, en réalité. C'était Dumbledore qui s'en était chargé dans son ancien monde. L'Albus Dumbledore de ce monde-ci hocha la tête et se leva signifiant la fin de cette réunion impromptue. Severus salua l'assemblée et monta se coucher, déterminer à rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdue. Les trois derniers hommes restèrent sur place, sirotant leur café doucement puis un par un, ils quittèrent la cuisine pour aller retrouver leur lit. Harry, lui, ne tenta même pas rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne pourrait dormir. Aussi resta-t-il en bas, à penser.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harry préparait, encore une fois, le petit déjeuné lorsqu'un crépitement et un flash vert provenant de la cheminée le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement vers celle-ci et reconnut sans mal la tête de Bill. Le visage de Bill montrait, sans mal, la terreur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

« Bill ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Une expression de pur soulagement s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence d'Harry. L'ainé des Weasley ne s'attarda même pas sur le faite que celui qui l'avait interpellé de façon si familière était un inconnu. Il reprit la parole avec une urgence bien visible dans la voix.

« Merlin, merci ! Ouvrez nous, je vous en supplie. Ils ont percé le _fidélistas_. »

Harry n'attendit pas que l'homme ait fini sa phrase. Il ouvrit, sans hésitation la cheminée. Il savait que peu de personnes connaissaient l'adresse de celle-ci. Il savait aussi qu'un sort avait été jeté sur ces personnes pour les empêcher de la révéler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pas de doutes à avoir dans ce cas. Il s'agissait bien de William Weasley, l'ainé des enfants de Molly et d'Arthur. Harry ouvrit, donc, la cheminée aux entrées dès les premiers mots de Bill. Celui-ci disparut aussitôt et, la seconde suivant, Ronald Weasley apparaissait dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd. Il lança un regard curieux vers Harry figé puis s'éloigna bien vite de devant la cheminée. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon lorsque les jumeaux suivirent leur cadet. Ceux-ci étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'Harry avait connu. Même en ces heures sombres, les jumeaux semblaient espiègles et presque inconscients. Vint, ensuite, Charlie qui l'avertit qu'il restait encore deux personnes derrière lui.

« Vos parents n'étaient pas avec vous ? »

Charlie sembla quelque peu surpris par le ton familier qu'Harry avait employé pour lui parlé et par l'inquiétude manifeste que l'inconnu ressentait pour lui.

« Non, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans son manoir. »

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer. Percy pénétra dans la cuisine, suivit par Bill, blessé à l'épaule. Harry referma la cheminée dans la seconde et se tourna vers la famille Weasley, presque au complet.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Rien de grave. » Répondit simplement Charlie, déjà penché vers son frère ainé.

Harry tira aussitôt sa baguette et fit apparaitre son patronus à l'instant même où les maraudeurs et Severus pénétraient dans la cuisine, attiré par le remue-ménage. Le grand cerf argenté apparut au dessus de la table et inclina légèrement la tête comme pour saluer Harry.

« Message de l'éclair pour Dumbledore et Arthur et Molly Weasley : Fidélistas des Weasley tombé. Les enfants Weasley sont tous en sécurité et vont bien. »

Le patronus inclina encore une fois la tête et disparu hors de la maison. Harry se tourna, ensuite, vers les Weasley faisant peu cas de l'ahurissement des maraudeurs. Harry sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa que les jumeaux ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres, à peine, de lui. Les visages de Fred et George se fendirent d'un même sourire joyeux.

« Eh ! Tu dois être notre tant admiré visiteur inter-dimensionnel. » Fit George d'un ton faussement solennel.

« L'ami de notre Ronnie » Continua Fred.

« Je vois que vos parents vous ont tout dit. » Murmura Harry.

Les mines des frères Weasley se firent graves. Charlie s'avança et passa un bras réconfortant autours des épaules d'Harry.

« Ouai, petit frère. On sait que tu es de la famille et on a tous hâte de rencontrer nos neveux. »

« Vous vous en mordrez les doigts lorsque vous les aurez rencontré. » Marmonna Sirius, récoltant un coup de coude de Remus.

« Quoi ! C'est vrai, Rem. Ils sont plus infernaux que nous et que les jumeaux. » Continua, malgré tout, l'animagus.

Harry secoua la tête et se retourna vers Charlie qui soignait, à présent, Ron. Harry eut un léger coup au cœur en réalisant que l'homme qui lui faisait face ressemblait beaucoup à son ami… Bien qu'il semble beaucoup moins insouciant que le Ronald qu'il avait connu dans son ancien monde. Le Ron de ce monde avait vécu bien plus de choses terribles que son double. Le Ronald de ce monde n'avait connu qu'un monde en guerre et n'avait sans doute pas eu l'occasion de se faire beaucoup d'amis.

Molly et Arthur lui avaient expliqué que les enfants qui n'étaient pas envoyés à l'étranger vivaient en reclus dans des maisons sous fidélistas. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils atteignaient la majorité, soit ils quittaient l'Angleterre, soit ils combattaient… Mais rares étaient ceux qui choisissaient cette voie… Faute d'espoir.

Harry voyait bien que le Ron qui se tenait face à lui était bien différent de celui qu'il avait connu… Il était plus dur. Dans son ancien monde, Ron était marié et père de famille. Ici, il était un combattant sans réel espoir de voir la fin de la guerre.

Un combattant à bout… Comme tous ceux qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Pourtant, dans les yeux de ces personnes, Harry avait vu, peu à peu, une lueur d'espoir s'allumer. Grace à son récit d'un monde qui avait vaincu Voldemort, d'un monde qui n'était pas sous la joute de cet immonde mage noir… Mais, il y avait aussi le petit James, le petit Albus et Teddy qui attisait ce nouvel espoir. Severus lui en avait touché deux mots alors qu'Harry s'étonnait de l'enthousiasme et la joie des adultes face aux pitreries des enfants. Harry avait été attristé de découvrir qu'il était rare, très rare même, de voir des enfants de cet âge dans le monde magique. Severus lui avait dit que les sorciers évitaient les naissances depuis un peu plus de douze ans. Pour éviter les pertes, les chagrins… Aujourd'hui, peu de sorciers avaient moins de quinze ans en Angleterre. Après cette courte explication, Harry n'avait pas été étonné de voir que l'espoir était rapidement réapparu dans les cœurs et les yeux des combattants qu'il avait rencontrés. Il n'avait plus été surpris de voir tous les adultes, Severus compris, rechercher la présence et le contact de la dernière génération Potter et Lupin.

Harry se sentit plus léger après l'entrée en matière des jumeaux et en notant l'absence de suspicion dans les yeux de l'ensemble des frères Weasley. Il était particulièrement rassuré de voir la note de curiosité et d'expectative dans ceux de Ron. Peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis dans ce monde aussi. Il se détourna néanmoins de Ron et se tourna vers ses frères qui le regardaient, lui, avec autant d'attention.

« Je m'attendais à des questions. » Leur dit-il avec un sourire.

« Maman nous a dit que c'était difficile pour toi… On ne veut pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Harry haussa les épaules et déclara qu'il ne répondrait pas aux réponses dont ce serait le cas. Bill fut le premier à trouver le courage d'entamer la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisions ? »

Harry rit et déposa une carafe de café sur la table en déclarant que c'était une vaste question. Il s'installa donc confortablement et pivota vers Bill.

« Bill… Tu travaillais comme conjureur de sorts pour Gringotts. Tu rencontre Fleur Delacour et vous vous fiancés rapidement. A la fin de ma sixième année, tu es attaqué par le Greyback, heureusement sous sa forme humaine. Tu ne deviens pas un loup-garou, donc, mais tu développe certaines tendances, je dirais. Tu te mari durant l'été… Vous aviez trois enfants: Victoire, Dominique et Louis. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence durant lequel Harry fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration un peu précipitée. Il parvint, néanmoins, à se reprendre et à détendre l'atmosphère pesante en déclarant à Bill que sa mère n'avait jamais réussi à lui couper les cheveux. Lorsque les rirent se turent, Harry se tourna vers Charlie qui se tenait debout, une épaule contre la cheminée.

« Charlie… On ne s'est jamais vu beaucoup parce que tu étudies les dragons en Roumanie et disons que tu ne sors pas énormément des réserves. Tu étais toujours célibataire à mon départ. »

Charlie eut un simple sourire et Harry se dit que Charlie ne changeait pas d'un monde à l'autre. Le deuxième enfant de la famille Weasley se distinguait, nettement, de son frère aîné par son caractère moins sérieux. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on pourrait croire de prime abord. Charlie Weasley était loyal et responsable. Et comme presque tous les Weasley, il était à la fois têtu, courageux et rebelle. Harry n'avait que très peu côtoyé le jeune homme durant son adolescent, comme il l'avait dit, mais, sans l'avoir jamais dit à personne, il l'avait respecté et admiré. Certainement parce que derrière son caractère sérieux, Charlie était d'un naturel rusé et joueur. C'est ce qui avait charmé son jeune lui.

Harry se détourna vers Percy. Il fut rapide. Bien que Percy soit devenu moins… pompeux après la guerre, Harry n'avait jamais été très proche de lui. Après la guerre, la carrière et l'apparence avaient pris beaucoup moins d'importance dans la vie de l'ancien préfet en chef de Griffondor mais il avait un caractère radicalement opposé à celui d'Harry. Le Percy de ce monde, en raison de la guerre sans doute, n'était guère semblable à celui qu'il connaissait. En réalité, il ressemblait plus à ces frères.

« C'est assez pour Perce ! A nous, à présent ! »

Harry rit doucement à l'exclamation de Fred. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que les deux jumeaux trépignaient presque pour savoir ce que leurs doubles étaient devenus dans ce monde sans guerre. Harry était heureux de découvrir que ce qui se passait autours n'avait pas entamé l'enthousiasme des Weasley, en particulier celui des jumeaux. Et, aucun mot n'était suffisant pour décrire les sentiments qui l'animaient alors qu'il détaillait Fred, bien vivant en dépit de la guerre.

« Fred et George Weasley… Vous connaissiez Poudlard aussi bien que les maraudeurs. »

« Comment ils ont fait ça ! » Marmonna Sirius.

Harry sourit à son parrain qui était clairement dépité que leur groupe ne soit pas resté le seul connaisseur des secrets de Poudlard. Harry avait presque oublié les maraudeurs. En se tournant vers eux, il découvrit que Severus avait quitté la pièce. Rien d'étonnant en soit Severus Rogue resterait toujours un peu marginal, apparemment, et détesterait toute forme de sentimentalisme.

« Sirius, ils se sont emparé de la carte de Poudlard dès leur premier année. Ils me l'ont remise à leur troisième en déclarant qu'ils n'en avaient plus utilité… Fred, George : contrairement à tous vos autres frères : Vous n'êtes jamais devenu préfet. »

« Quoi ! Ron l'ait devenu ? »

« Oui… Vous avez arrêté vos études et avez commencé à commercialiser un assortiment de… blagues que vous avez créé grâce à mon financement. Vous avez monté un magasin qui, en dépit de la guerre, marchait aussi bien que Zonko. »

« Cool ! » Soufflèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Fred… Ton double est décédé durant la bataille finale, l'année de mes dix-sept ans. George, tu avais deux enfants : Fred et Roxanne. »

Un profond silence s'installa après ces propos. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce réalisaient que la courte guerre de cet autre monde avait fait plus de dégâts dans leur famille respective que dans le monde dans lequel une guerre persistait.

Harry se secoua et ce tourna vers Ronald Weasley et il ne put se retenir de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire au sujet de ton double Ron… Tu as été le premier ami que j'ai eu dans ma vie. On s'est rencontré dans le train à notre entrée à Poudlard, tu es tout de suite devenu mon meilleur ami et on ne s'est plus quitté. Avec Hermione Granger, notre meilleure amie, tu m'as accompagné dans toutes mes aventures… On s'est sauvé mutuellement la vie à plusieurs reprises… »

« Avec qui notre petit poussin s'est marié ? » Demanda Bill, le ton débordant de sarcasmes.

« Ron s'est marié avec Hermione et ils ont deux enfants Rose et Hugo… Tu étais, comme moi, Auror »

« Et toi, tu as deux enfants… Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ?

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre James, Albus et Teddy pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, parfaitement réveillé et lancèrent, sans préavis, une série de sorts. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes d'Auror… et par la force de l'habitude qu'il échappa au destin que connurent le reste des personnes de la pièce. Harry avait, en effet, aiguisé ses réflexes pour échapper aux blagues des trois enfants. Il avait donc dressé, en un temps record, un bouclier vert émeraude autours de lui. Les autres personnes de la pièce n'eurent pas cette chance. Il avait, à peine, réalisé que Teddy avait lancé un sort ocre dans la pièce que James lançait lui-même un sort qui frappa le premier. Alors que le sort de James frappait celui de son ami, Harry, bien à l'abri derrière son bouclier, réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de dispersion. On ne pouvait pas le nier : ces trois là étaient très intelligents. Au lieu de frapper une seule personne, le sort de Teddy toucherait toutes les personnes de la pièce grâce au sortilège jeté par James.

Les effets du sort de Teddy se firent voir dès les premières secondes. Et, pendant ces premières secondes, Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les hommes de la pièce poussèrent des cris étranglés lorsqu'ils réalisèrent les changements dont ils étaient victimes. Leurs peaux avaient, peu à peu, pris des couleurs on ne peut plus bariolées. Les peaux du groupe de maraudeurs étaient, à présent, d'une teinte violette, agrémentée de tâches rondes d'un vert kaki. Charlie et Bill arborait, eux-aussi, des ronds sur le corps, à ceci près que ceux-ci étaient d'un rouge vermillon, le reste de leur peau, quant à elle, était d'un joli bleu indigo. Percy arborait des rayures jaunes et noires. Mais de l'avis d'Harry, le reste de l'assemblée était le plus à plaindre. En effet, Ron et les jumeaux avaient maintenant une peau rouge sang et des cœurs verts à la place des ronds.

Le rugissement outragé de son père et de son parrain eut raison d'Harry qui éclata de rire. Son rire redoubla lorsqu'il entendit Albus râler qu'ils l'avaient ENCORE raté, lui. Il est vrai que les enfants avaient rarement réussi à le piéger.

Harry n'avait encore jamais été touché par des blagues de l'envergure que les maraudeurs et les Weasley avaient expérimenté. En fait, aucun des enfants ne se risquaient trop souvent lui faire ce type de plaisanterie. Il faut dire que la dernière fois où ils lui avaient fait une telle plaisanterie, Harry devait se rendre à un important rendez-vous. Il avait dû s'y rendre avec des cheveux d'une teinte canarie. Inutile que la punition avait été rude pour les enfants impliqués dans cette blague. Albus, James et Teddy y réfléchissaient donc à deux fois avant de se risquer à le piéger.

Harry se détourna de groupe de maraudeurs dont Remus était le seul à vraiment prendre la chose avec philosophie. Il porta, alors, son attention sur les weasley pour découvrir comment ils réagissaient après leur premier face à face avec les trois terreurs. Percy et Charlie pinçaient un peu les lèvres mais leurs yeux pétillaient de malice, tout comme ceux de Bill et Ron qui ne cherchaient pas à cacher leurs sourires. Et les jumeaux… Et bien, les jumeaux étudiaient avec sérieux et enthousiaste les résultats du sort que les jumeaux.

« Super, les jeunes ! Combien de temps cela perdure ? »

Inutile de dire que le silence se fit, tout de suite, après la question de George. Tout le monde voulait connaitre la réponse à cette question somme toute pertinente. Aucun des garçons n'eut l'occasion de répondre à cette question car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violement… et une fraction de secondes plus tard, Molly et Arthur pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, talonnés de près par Dumbledore, Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les nouveaux arrivants se figèrent net en découvrant la scène.

C'est certain, la scène devait être incroyable ! Mais, elle eut le mérite de soulager instantanément les parents terrifiés. Molly vacilla et s'installa précipitamment sur la chaise que lui présenta James Senior. Arthur s'approcha de ses enfants pour vérifier que tous allaient, effectivement, bien. Maugrey et Kingsley s'installèrent près de Sirius au moment où Severus revenait. Les yeux du maître des potions se posèrent immédiatement sur ces anciens camarades de classe… Mais, contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, ce ne fut pas lui qui se permit de faire un commentaire sur la nouvelle apparence des maraudeurs et des Weasley. Non, ce fut Dumbledore.

« Je constate que tes enfants et ton filleul ont testé une nouvelle blague, Harry. »

Cette phrase déclencha une vague de rires. Rires qui exprimaient, essentiellement, le soulagement pour les nouveaux arrivants.

« Ouai mais on a encore raté papa » Maugréa James.

Le garçon s'installa près de son père, vite imité par son petit frère qui grimpa sur les genoux d'Harry. Teddy, pour sa part, se glissa entre son père et Sirius. Aucun d'eux ne s'inquiétait des éventuelles représailles. Bien au contraire, ils affichaient, très clairement, leur fierté d'avoir coincé la plupart des adultes présents dans la pièce… Comme l'avait déjà dit plus tôt Harry, ces trois enfants étaient les dignes héritiers des maraudeurs.

**Message de l'auteur :**

La prochaine fois, une immense surprise vous attend. De plus, pour les fan de Dumbledore, une discussion entre Harry et lui est prévue.

Bien à vous, Laorus.


	11. Chapter 10

Chap 10: Réunion et nouvelles incroyables.

Les maraudeurs et les fils Weasley retrouvèrent leur apparence normale deux heures plus tard, quelques minutes avant que les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre n'arrive. C'est à dire les maraudeurs, Lily Potter, la famille Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Rogue et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry avait été plutôt agréablement surpris de découvrir que le noyau de l'Ordre n'avait pas perdu espoir et avait répondu à l'appel de Dumbledore. Harry était aussi rassuré de découvrir que ces personnes se portaient bien. Harry avait appris à connaitre chacune d'entre elles. Il pouvait même dire que, pour la plupart, elles étaient devenues des amis, surtout à la fin de ses études pour le peu qui était encore en vie à cette période de sa vie.

A présent que la réunion allait commencer, seules Molly et Lily étaient absentes. Elles avaient estimé, avec Harry, qu'il valait mieux les surveiller étroitement pour qu'ils ne tentent pas, une nouvelle fois, d'espionner les adultes. C'est pourquoi, à l'heure actuelle, ces deux dames avaient déserté la salle à manger, qui tenait aussi de salle de réunion, et s'occupait des trois enfants.

Dumbledore commença la réunion en expliquant qui était Harry et d'où il venait aux quelques membres qui l'ignoraient encore. Harry était reconnaissant au vieil homme de se charger de donner ces explications. Alors qu'il observait les visages des ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas encore, il vit leur méfiance légitime disparaitre pour laisser place à l'espoir lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'Harry avait une certaine connaissance de la guerre contre Voldemort. Et, mieux encore, il était sans la personne la mieux placée de son monde pour savoir comment vaincre Voldemort.

Puis, sur un signe de Dumbledore, Harry se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et prit la parole après avoir prit une profonde mais, alors, très profonde inspiration.

« Je crois qu'il faut, avant tout, discréditer Voldemort. Pour diminuer la peur que les gens avaient de lui et pour, éventuellement, faire douter les mangemorts. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour croire qu'ils puissent se détourner de leur maître mais si l'on arrive à les faire douter, cela pourrait nous donner un avantage. »

« Comment veux-tu discréditer Voldemort ? » Demanda Maugrey.

« En révélant qu'il n'est pas un Sang-Pur comme il le fait croire. Nous raconterons son histoire… et nous ouvrirons les yeux des habitants du monde magique sur ses agissements. »

« Nous n'aurons qu'à faire des affiches et les placarder dans des lieux qui sont encore fréquenté, même si les allées et venues sont discrètes. » Intervint Dora d'un ton enthousiasme.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il avait, lui-même, expérimenté l'influence des médias. Il se souvenait tout particulièrement comment ceux-ci avaient réussi à retourner presque toute la population magique contre lui. Il savait donc très bien que bien employé n'importe quels médias pouvaient être très utile à une cause.

« Envoyons-en directement à certains mangemorts. Si on pouvait le faire en plus de les faire douter, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Il faut bien le faire sentir le retour de l'Ordre. » Déclara Sirius d'un ton hargneux.

Harry les laissa discuter et échanger des idées pour diffuser le plus efficacement possible et à la plus grande échelle possible leur message. Harry les laissa discuter des détails de cette partie du plan. Il savait que les membres de l'Ordre avaient besoin de s'impliquer de cette façon dans leur nouvelle lutte contre le mage noir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les plus grandes décisions étaient prises et Dumbledore indiqua qu'Harry avait des suggestions pour l'éventuelle après guerre. Harry hésita un instant puis reprit avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

« Je crois qu'il serait bon de créer une école pour les enfants de moins de onze ans. Ce serait surement un bon moyen pour éviter les préjuger et au final la monter d'un nouveau mage noir au pouvoir. Je pense les prendre à l'école dès l'âge de six ans serait convenable »

« C'est une très bonne idée, Harry. »

Dumbledore se pencha un peu en avant et croisa ses doigts devant son visage en une pose qu'Harry lui avait vu bien souvent par le passé. Dumbledore se tut un instant puis reprit :

« Cela développera les amitiés à un âge très jeune car je suppose que tu n'envisage aucune répartition. Les amitiés seront parmi tous les enfants. De cette façon, quand ils entreront à Poudlard, ils ne s'écarteront d'aucune des maisons. Ils auront des amis dans chacune d'entre elles. Cinq années ensemble développera des amitiés qui ne disparaitront pas après leur entrée à Poudlard. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis Arthur se racla la gorge pour demander à Harry quel serait le programme scolaire de cette école.

« Je pense que leur apprend les bases en magie, la culture sorcière, les maths, l'anglais et le latin serait l'idéal. Ainsi que l'histoire de notre monde. Je sais que c'est ce qui manque aux élèves qui viennent du monde moldu. J'ai connu ça. L'intégration à Poudlard est plus difficile pour les enfants venant du monde non-magique… et ils sont plus enclin à être influencer par les mauvaises personnes. »

Plusieurs personnes opinèrent, en accord avec tout ce qu'Harry venait de dire. James se pencha vers son fils.

« Je penses qu'il serait bien de prévoir du sport et des jeux à la fois sorciers et moldus… Pour éduquer tous les enfants de la même façon. Cela permettra les échanges parmi toutes les couches de la société. Les enfants auront à la fois des connaissances moldus et sorcières à la fois… Une autre façon de réduire les préjugés. »

Harry sourit, rassuré de constater que toutes les personnes attablées appréciaient et s'enthousiasmait à son idée d'école.

« J'ai parlé du cas des orphelins avec ma… Lily. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'y a rien de prévu et que ceux-ci sont envoyés dans des orphelinats moldus. C'est pourquoi, je souhaiterais mettre en place un orphelinat où serait accueilli les orphelins mais aussi les enfants victimes de maltraitances. »

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Severus Rogue qui avait réagis à ses paroles par un très léger sursaut. Harry avait appris après la guerre que son professeur de potion avait plus en commun avec lui qu'il ne le pensait… Bien que la vie de ce dernier est été plus dure encore que la sienne puisque son père était alcoolique et les frappait lui et sa mère. Harry savait donc que malgré son masque impassible, Severus était touché par la décision qu'il avait prise.

« De plus, je suis déterminé à ce que l'orphelinat et l'école accueil tous les sorciers, hybrides y comprit. »

Harry lança un bref coup d'œil vers Remus qui avait resserré l'étreinte de sa main autours de celle de Dora sous le coup de l'émotion. Harry reprit rapidement en déclarant qu'en ce qui concernait l'orphelinat, les Cracmol seraient aussi les biens venus.

« Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être professeurs dans l'école. Certaines matières ne nécessitent pas l'utilisation de magie. Les Cracmol pourraient avoir une véritable place dans la société sorcière. Je sais que la plupart sont obligés de quitter le monde magique pour trouver du travail. Et, ceux qui restent n'ont pas de travail ou alors celui-ci est assez dévalorisant »

« Ce sont de merveilleuses idées, Harry. »

A cette phrase, Remus ébouriffa les cheveux du parrain de son fils.

« Au fait, qu'en est-il des Nés-Moldus ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? »

« La plupart sont tués, Harry. Nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose. Nous étions trop peu pour mener une action destinée à protéger les Nés-Moldus. Mais, surtout, nous n'avions plus l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, sans Voldemort. »

La voix de Kingsley était quelque peu honteuse et avait faiblis sur la fin. Mais, bien vite celle de Hagrid avait retenti dans la pièce.

« Et bien, tout à changé maintenant. On a de l'espoir et, peut-être de la main d'œuvre, bientôt. On va se remuer et mettre à l'abri les petits. »

Hagrid avait accompagné sa courte tirade par un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Harry qui ne put retenir un léger rire. Harry se sentait vraiment bien parmi ses personnes qui composaient sa famille. Grâce à eux, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se reconstruire une vie. Bien sûr, il souffrirait toujours de la perte de sa 'première' famille car, au fond, ceux qui se trouvaient ici étaient bien différent de ceux qu'il avait connu. Ils ne remplaceraient pas ceux qui avaient été présent toute son enfance, bien sûr… Mais, à présent, ils étaient là pour lui. Ils avaient été là dès leur arrivé, à lui, ses fils et filleul. Ils leur avaient fait une place dans leur vie et Harry n'hésitait pas à l'accepter.

A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à faire de ce monde un lieu plus sûr et libre.

Ils s'attelèrent donc tous à la tâche. Ils écrivirent tous des articles pour semer le doute, la peur parmi les rangs de Voldemort mais, surtout, l'espoir chez tous les habitants du monde magique.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, dans de nombreuses rues de l'Angleterre, on découvrit des affiches placardées sur les murs.

Les premières personnes à apprendre ce qu'elles disaient furent des créatures magiques et les hybrides. Plus téméraires, ils sortaient davantage de leurs refuges. C'est pourquoi, ils eurent connaissances avant tous du contenu de ces affiches, loin d'être anodines.

L'imposture Tom Elvis Jedusor, Alias Voldemort…

Sa mère, Mérope Gaunt drogua son père, Tom Jedusor Sr. grâce à un philtre d'amour. Tom Jedusor Sr. abandonna Mérope, avant la naissance de leur fils, lorsqu'il découvrit que son épouse était une sorcière: Mérope aurait cessé de lui donner le philtre. Elle accoucha dans un orphelinat. Désespérée et esseulée, Mérope Gaunt mourut une heure après avoir mis son fils au monde. Elle eut juste le temps de donné à son fils le prénom de son père, Tom, et le prénom de son grand-père, Elvis. Tom Jedusor est, par le sang de sa mère, le seul descendant encore vivant de Salazar Serpentard. Il resta jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans dans l'orphelinat où il n'acquit.

Arrivé à Poudlard, il est admis à Serpentard. Tom ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là qu'il était l'héritier du fondateur même de cette Maison. Il séduit ses professeurs : il est studieux, consciencieux, vient d'un orphelinat et a un don pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Durant les années qu'il passe à l'école de sorcellerie, il fait des recherches sur les origines de son père, croyant que celui-ci a été jadis élève de Poudlard, ignorant que son père n'était en fait qu'un Moldu. Il se voit obligé d'assumer que son père n'a jamais fait ses études à Poudlard et qu'il est encore moins un sorcier. Son âme, alors déformée par la fureur, est déjà en germe celle du mage noir qu'il va devenir.

Il décida de changer de nom. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter le nom d'un Moldu qui avait abandonné sa mère. Vous pouvez le constater par vous-même puisque le nom qu'il s'ait choisi est construit par une simple anagramme : « JE SUIS VOLDEMORT = TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR ». Il n'est même pas un véritable Lord puisqu'il s'est, lui-même, attribué le titre.

Il effectue, dès lors, des recherches sur ses origines « maternelles » et découvre que c'était, en réalité, sa mère qui était une sorcière, descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard.

Entre sa cinquième et sa sixième années à Poudlard, il se rend au village de ses parents et tue froidement son père, Tom Jedusor Sr. et ses grands-parents et se débrouille pour que ce soit son oncle maternelle qui soit accusé de ces meurtres.

**L'éclair **

La vérité sur le meurtre d'Harry Potter…

En vérité, le « grand Lord Voldemort » a eu peur d'un tout petit bébé, incapable de se défendre.

On lui rapporta le début d'une prophétie:

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Entre deux enfants (Harry Potter et Neville Longubat), il choisit Harry Potter, voyant en cet enfant qui comme le bébé dont parlait la prophétie.

Vous notez chers amis qu'il ne porta son choix sur le « Sang Pur » mais sur le « Sang-mêlé ». Il se contredit Voldy ! De toute évidence, il ne pense pas que « les Nés-Moldus » et les « Sang-mêlé » sont inférieurs aux « Sang-pur ». Après tout, il a considéré, ce soir là, Lily Potter, une « les Nés-Moldus » comme une ennemie digne d'intérêt… Plus intéressant encore, il a eu assez peur d'un « Sang-mêlé » pour l'attaqué alors qu'il n'avait pas deux ans.

Mais j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Voldy : tu n'as eu connaissance que du début de la prophétie. Es-tu certain de n'avoir pas manqué quelque chose d'important ?

**L'éclair **

Un petit message de l'Ordre du phénix, renaissant…

Voldemort terrifie le monde sorcier et le mène à sa perte. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se venger de son père (moldu, devons-nous le rappeler !) qui a quitté sa mère après s'être libéré du pouvoir du filtre d'amour. Tous ces meurtres à cause d'une haine d'un seul homme qui a, semble-t-il, perdu sa santé d'esprit.

Jedusor, de son vrai non, déteste les sangs purs parce qu'il n'en est pas un. Il déteste les Sangs-Mêlés car il en est un… Ce qui le rend, selon lui, inférieur aux Sangs-Purs. Il déteste les Nés-Moldus ET les Moldus parce que, pour lui, ils sont inférieurs.

Réfléchissez, Sorciers ! Qu'a-t-il réellement accompli ?

Il a détruit des Sangs-Purs parce que personne ne doit lui être supérieur. Aujourd'hui, un demi-siècle qu'il soit devenu mage noir : il a tué presque toutes les plus grandes familles de Sangs-Purs. Les Lestranges et les Malfoys seront tués par Voldemort ou par les combattants de la lumière pour les atrocités qu'ils ont commises. **Ouvrez** **les yeux** et vous verrez que presque toutes les familles de Sangs-Purs sont détruites à cause de Voldemort, lui-même.

Il est évident que nous devons avoir des règles pour empêcher les Nés-Moldus de parler de notre monde. **Mais combattre les Moldus n'est pas la solution** ! Les moldus sont plus de six milliards et plus de cinquante millions vivent en Grane Bretagne. Voldemort ne peut donc pas tous les tuer. De plus, nous ne sommes plus qu'une centaine à cause des tueries perpétrées au nom de Voldemort. Exposer notre monde aux Moldus ne peut pas être considéré que comme suicidaire. D'autant plus que les Moldus ont des armes plus destructrices que n'importe lequel de nos sorts.

Le monde sorcier est tenu en otage par Voldemort qui le tue. Nous avons décidés que cela n'avait que trop duré ! Nous entamons aujourd'hui une guerre. Une guerre où nous nous battrons pour notre liberté et la liberté de notre monde.

Venez ! Joignez-vous ! A nous, mes compagnons sorciers !

**L'Ordre du Phénix ! **

** Unissons nous pour un monde meilleur…**

**L'éclair s'engage** à mettre en place une **école** pour les enfants de moins de onze ans. Ce projet est destiné à **éviter les préjuger** et la monter de mage noir au pouvoir. Les enfants seraient accueillis dès l'âge de six ans pour permettre la **naissance d'amitiés et les mélanges**. Cette école permettrait, nous l'espérons tous, aux sorciers Nés-Moldus, Sang-mêlé et Sang-Pur de se connaitre de lier des amitiés et **d'échanger des connaissances** des deux monde qui ne peuvent que nous êtres bénéfiques. Les enfants y apprendraient leur apprend les bases en magie, la culture sorcière, les maths, l'anglais et le latin serait l'idéal. Ainsi que l'histoire de notre monde..

**L'éclair **souhaite aussi mettre en place un orphelinat pour les orphelins et les enfants victimes de maltraitances.

**La discrimination n'aura pas sa place en ces lieux. **L'éclair laissera tous sorciers entré dans ces lieux. Quelques soient ses origines, qu'ils soient hybrides ou non. **L'éclair **espère que les Cracmol accepteront de prendre une part active dans ces projets, en devenant, entre autre, professeurs dans l'école.

Il est tant de laisser derrière nous les préjugés et toutes formes de discriminations. Demandez-vous dans quel camp vous êtes. Êtes-vous de ceux qui imposent leurs idées comme Voldemort ou êtes-vous de ceux qui ont la volonté de rendre ce monde meilleur.

Si vous faites parti de cette dernière catégorie, reprenez courage car ce nouveau monde est en marche. Tenez-vous prêts à être au côté de l'Ordre du phénix et de l'éclair pour combattre Voldemort et ses sbires ou pour secourir les alliés de l'Ordre.

Soyez nombreux à nous rejoindre pour mettre en place un monde libre et meilleur que celui dans lequel nous vivons depuis trop d'année. »

**L'Ordre du Phénix ! **

C'est ce que tous purent lire sur les affiches qui apparaissaient par magie partout de toute l'Angleterre.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bien avant que les mangemorts et Voldemort n'en aient pas encore connaissance, le contenu de ces affiches était déjà commenté par ceux qui en avaient pris connaissances. Comme l'avaient espéré les membres de l'Ordre, ces personnes avaient entrepris de diffuser les messages de ces affiches aux personnes dans l'impossibilité de les voir. En très peu de temps, l'ensemble de la communauté magique savait tous de ces messages et du retour de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et, une question était sur toutes les lèvres : Qu'est-ce qu'était, ou qui était, l'éclair ?**

**Pendant ce temps, aux quatre coins du pays, des mangemorts recevaient ces affiches. **

**Manoir Malfoy**

**Les mangemorts et Voldemort furent donc les dernières personnes à prendre connaissance de ces affiches. L'une des toutes premières familles à recevoir ces affiches fut celle des Malefoy.**

**Ce fut Draco Malefoy, le seul à être présent dans le manoir, qui prit connaissance des messages de l'Ordre le premier. Il perdit presque connaissance, sous le choc. Draco resta bouche bée en lisant les articles mais surtout en découvrant la signature au bas de certains d'entres eux.**

**L'éclair. Draco avait du mal à y croire, à l'accepter. Mais si c'était vrai. Si son instinct ne lui faisait pas défaut. Ce qui n'était surement pas le cas. L'Ordre qui faisait, de nouveau, parler de lui et ce mystérieux Eclair. Cette alliance ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. L'éclair ne pouvait qu'être Harry Potter.**

**Or, Draco savait que le Harry Potter n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort après ses un an. Donc, l'Harry Potter qui avait écrit ces messages, si c'était bien lui comme le pensait Draco, venait, comme lui, d'un autre monde que celui-ci.**

**Car, en effet, Draco n'était pas de ce monde. Il y avait été envoyé, il y a maintenant presque deux ans, par son propre père. Avec son fils, Scorpius. **

**Depuis le jour de son arrivé, Draco vivait dans une terreur perpétuelle et n'avait plus aucun espoir de vivre en sécurité. Tout simplement parce que lui et son fils étaient apparus au milieu d'un groupe de mangemorts. **

**Et, malheureusement, son père et sa tante faisaient partis de ce groupe et l'avaient tout de suite identifié comme étant Draco Malefoy. Pour sauver la vie de son fils et la sienne, Draco avait légèrement modifié les évènements de son adolescence et ceux qui l'avaient conduis ici. Il n'avait pas caché qu'il venait d'un autre monde (difficile de prétendre le contraire puisque sa famille était certaine de la mort de son double.) mais il avait prétendu que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait conquis le monde. Il avait prétendu que le sort de bannissement était dû aux derniers résistants. **

**Il avait loué le ciel d'être devenu un excellent Occlumens. Personne n'avait remis son témoignage en doute, néanmoins, compte tenu de la marque qu'il portait au bras. **

**Combien de fois avait-il maudit son choix ? Combien de fois avait-il ressenti une haine intense pour cette marque immonde dont il n'avait jamais réellement voulu. Le jour où lui et son fils était apparus dans ce monde de terreur, il était presque tombé à genoux sous le soulagement qui l'avait parcouru. Cette marque avait joué, pour la première fois de sa vie, un rôle positif dans celle-ci.**

**Aujourd'hui, deux ans environ après son arrivée : il ressentait l'espoir naitre en lui. Les choses bougeaient enfin. **

**Au cours de ces années, il avait cherché un moyen de prendre contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix mais, en réalité, il avait vite cessé de croire en son existence. Il s'était dit que soit elle n'avait jamais existé, soit elle n'existait plus. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même. Mais maintenant, les choses bougeaient. Il avait découvert que Rogue était, comme dans son monde, un traitre. Rogue avait été découvert mais avait réussi à fuir, miraculeusement. **

**Selon les mangemorts, un homme d'une grande puissance magique était venu à son secours. Tout le monde ignorait qui pouvait être cet homme à la puissance égale à Dumbledore et au Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais maintenant, avec ces affiches, Draco se doutait de l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu. **

**Seule une personne, à sa connaissance pouvait se vanter d'avoir une magie égale à celle de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Et cette personne était Harry Potter. **

**Donc, Draco voyait une chance de s'en sortir. De faire vivre son fils. Draco n'était plus celui qu'il avait été à son adolescence. Il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs. A cette époque, il était perdu. Embarqué dans une guerre dont il ne savait pas grand-chose. Ecrasé par la personnalité et l'influence de son père. Il n'avait pas développé ses propres opinions. Il n'était qu'un gamin entrainé dans une guerre barbare et effrayante. A présent, il était adulte. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs que dans le passer. Il se bâterait pour le bon côté. en dépit des risques. **

**De toute façon, il savait qu'au côté de Voldemort ses jours étaient aussi comptés que s'il le combattait.**

**Autant, donc, combattre pour offrir un monde plus paisible à son fils.**

**Ces affiches allaient déchainer le monde sorcier, en son entier. Voldemort, lui-même, ne pourrait pas rester indifférent à ces articles. Le mage noir se laisserait avoir par ces messages.**

**Draco était très impressionné. Les articles dans leur entier insufflaient une vague d'espoir pour ceux qui avaient encore assez de force pour se laisser envahir par ce sentiment.**

**Potter et l'Ordre du phénix avaient fait fort en envoyant des exemplaires gratuits des affiches aux plus importantes familles de mangemorts. Draco ne se doutait pas que c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il était évident que le but premier de l'Ordre était de semer le doute dans les rangs de Voldemort et de distiller un nouvel espoir dans le monde magique.**

**Draco se mit à trembler davantage d'anticipation mais aussi d'appréhension.**

**Il lu les affiches et réfléchit longuement avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur. Ses 'parents' venaient de rentrer. Draco trembla un peu puis descendit avec résolution dans la salle à manger où ses parents prenaient une collation, bien décidé à jouer un rôle, même petit (très petit) dans la diffusion de ces messages.**

**. Père. . Appela doucement Draco de la porte.**

**Lucius était sur le point d'aboyer sur Draco mais à la vue de la terreur dans les yeux du double de son fils, l'homme fronça des sourcils. **

**Cet homme, tremblant, était une cause d'inquiétude dans l'esprit de Lucius. Il lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer et lui demande tout doucement la cause de son trouble. **

**Draco se contenta de tendre le feuillet d'affiches. Lucius s'empara du paquet d'un geste brusque. Et là, Lucius cessa de respirer ! Il avait lu les titres. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous l'effroi et s'affala, peu gracieusement, dans sa chaise. **

**Toutefois, le mouvement se révéla trop brusque pour le siège qui se renversa. Malefoy Senior tomba, donc, sur le sol tandis que sa chaise heurtait le parquet ciré avec fracas. Lucius lut rapidement l'ensemble des articles et se sentit pâlir, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Inconscient des regards alarmés de son épouse. Tout simplement parce qu'il sentait son monde s'écrouler. Les bases de son monde avaient été affaiblies en l'espace d'une journée.**

**Ensuite une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit, la plus terrifiante d'entre toute. Lucius Malfoy se mit à trembler violement alors que son 'fils' et sa femme le regardaient avec inquiétude. **

**En son fort intérieur, Draco était euphorique. Son père, le plus fervent partisan du mage noir, était terrifié au point d'être au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait vu aussi une lueur de doute dans les yeux de Lucius Malefoy. C'était merveilleux !**

**Cependant, Draco ne laissa pas sa joie transparaitre dans sa posture ou son visage. Il s'approcha et, à son corps défendant, il posa une main sur l'épaule du patriarche de la famille Malefoy. **

**Depuis son arrivé, il avait passé le moins de temps possible avec ses parents. Ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque ceux-ci étaient souvent avec Voldemort ou à la recherche de pauvres gens à torturer et tuer. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pu échapper à 'ses sorties familiales', prenant pour excuse le deuil de sa famille et de son monde. Sa famille l'avait laissé en paix.**

** De même que Voldemort, ce qui était étrange connaissant le personnage. Le retour de L'Ordre du Phénix survenait à temps, néanmoins. Draco commençait à craindre la perte de patience de sa famille et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. **

**Très bientôt, il aurait dû prendre part à ces attaques sous peine de mourir et de laisser son unique enfant aux mains de son 'grand-père'.**

**Draco resserra l'étreinte de sa main autour de l'épaule du mangemort et se pencha en avant, sans brusquerie.**

**. Père ? Demanda-t-il avec une feinte inquiétude.**

**. Qui va prévenir notre Lord, Draco ? Souffla simplement Lucius, sa voix tremblant de peur.**

**C'était la question ! Quelle que soit cette personne qui se chargerait de cette tâche, elle serait tuée immédiatement dans le pire des cas. Dans le meilleur, elle serait soumise à un très puissant doloris.**

**Bientôt, Bellatrix fut appelée. Considérant l'heure matinale, elle devina facilement qu'il devait s'agir d'une urgence. Ce qui ne la rassurait guère.**

**Draco, ses yeux élargis par la peur, donnait l'image même d'une personne terrorisé. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt fier de sa performance compte tenu qu'il exultait en vérité par la réaction des mangemorts de la famille.**

**La Bellatrix Lestrange de ce monde était bien moins folle que celle que Draco avait connue durant son enfance. **

**D'un autre côté, même sans son séjour à Azkaban, sa tante n'était pas une personne recommandable. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était très seine d'esprit non plus. Elle prenait beaucoup trop plaisir à torturer et tuer pour être qualifier de quelqu'un sein d'esprit.**

**Bellatrix fit un pas dans la pièce pour trouver sa sœur, Narcissa, visiblement très tendue.**

**Or, elle n'avait jamais vue Narcissa aussi tendue, auparavant. Sa sœur avait toujours été d'un sang froid à toute épreuve. Même durant leur enfance, Cissa ne perdait jamais le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle n'avait même pas paru tendue le jour où LEUR Draco avait pris la marque. Sa sœur gardait ses sentiments pour elle-même de façon remarquable. **

**Mais, aujourd'hui, elle lisait par- dessus l'épaule de son mari, tout aussi tendu, et se tordait les mains au point de les briser. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bouleverser le couple de telle façon. **

**Pourtant, ce devait être conséquent pour que Lucius la fasse appeler par Draco puisque le mari de Cissa ne l'appréciait guère. La peur s'empara de son cœur. Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif de la table et s'empara des feuillets posés dessus.**

**Elle lut les titres et haleta avant de pâlir tout aussi brutalement que son beau-frère peu de temps auparavant. Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Bellatrix de s'effondrer.**

**. Comment as-tu mis tes mains sur cette chose, Lucius ? Demanda, sèchement, Bellatrix.**

**. Nous l'avons reçu à la maison, tante Bella. . Lui répondit Draco.**

**Ils furent alors rejoints par leurs amis, le cercle intime de Voldemort. Il était tout aussi inquiet. Il était clair que les actions de l'ordre du phénix était couronné de succès.**

** Le seigneur des ténèbres nous fera pire s'il apprend que nous ne l'avons pas prévenu suffisamment tôt... Si nous prenons les choses en mains assez tôt, il sera en colère mais il ne doutera pas de nous. . Déclara Draco d'un ton quelque peu coupant.**

**. Tu as raison, mon fils. Comment ce foutu Eclair a-t-il obtenu ces informations? Et qui est-il ? Ou qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**La voix de Bellatrix était devenue haineuse mais cachait mal la peur présente. Draco retint de sourire. De son point de vue les choses se passaient au mieux.**

**. Ces articles vont causés beaucoup de dégâts. Cet 'Eclair' a re-déclaré la guerre. Il a donné un nouvel espoir de vaincre le Seigneur. . Murmura Avery.**

**L'ensemble des mangemorts de la pièce opinèrent. Leur monde s'était, en partie, effondré, aujourd'hui. Leurs vies avaient été chamboulées par un seul article.**

**Draco remarqua sans mal que tous les mangemorts, sans exception, tremblaient. Bellatrix se reprit la première et rappela à tous qu'il fallait avertir leur Maître avant qu'il n'apprenne que ses mangemorts savaient à propos des affiches et avaient tardé à le prévenir.**

**Draco était resté silencieux et s'était contenté d'écouter tout ce qui était dit avec attention.**

**Certain que cela lui servirait plus tard. S'il rencontrait, un jour prochain, l'Ordre : toutes informations sur les mangemorts pourraient, alors, lui être utiles pour convaincre le camp de la lumière qu'il était de leur côté.**

**C'était incroyable, avec seulement quelques affiches, l'Ordre (et certainement Harry Potter) avait créé beaucoup de craintes. Ou d'espoir selon le point de vue. Les articles, en eux-mêmes, étaient quelque peu terrifiants. Beaucoup des mangemorts, la plupart en fait, semblaient effrayés.**

**Bellatrix jura silencieusement.**

**Ils transplanèrent finalement et apparurent tous au Manoir de Voldemort. Leur Seigneur était dans la bibliothèque d'une grandeur impressionnante, assis dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce.**

**Ils se figèrent à l'entrée de la pièce. Le Lord se tourna lentement vers eux et les observa en silence.**

**La première fois que Draco l'avait vu, il avait dû faire de gros effort pour ne pas montrer sa surprise. Le Voldemort de ce monde n'avait, physiquement, rien en commun avec l'être qu'il avait connu. **

**Mais quoi de plus normal !**

**Dans ce monde, Voldemort n'avait jamais disparu. Il n'avait jamais dû pratiquer ce rituel de magie noire immonde. Il n'avait pas le corps que Draco lui avait connu. Ce corps créé par la magie noire à partir du sang de Potter, de la chair de Pettigrew (qui d'ailleurs étaient morts dans ce monde) et des os de son père. Dans ce monde, Voldemort n'avait ce corps squelettique, cette peau blafarde. Il n'avait pas ces deux fentes en guise de narine et ces yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales semblables à celles d'un serpent ! **

**Le Voldemort de ce monde, donc, avait encore l'apparence d'un homme. Un homme beau, élégant, pâle et séduisant aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Voldemort était grand et mince, ses joues creuses. Son corps était élancé. Mais, malgré tout, la magie avait laissé des traces. Les traits de son visage étaient brouillés et cireux, ses yeux injectés de sang. Il n'est donc plus aussi séduisant qu'il avait pu l'être même si des traces de sa beauté persistaient**

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit Bellatrix serrer dans ses mains plusieurs affiches. Il vit l'expression terrorisée de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Il tendit silencieusement sa main. Personne ne prononça un mot. Ils savaient tous qu'il serait très mal venue de parler avant leur Maître.**

**Voldemort fronça un peu les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua la façon dont la main de sa fidèle mangemortes tremblait. Il vit que tous ses fidèles faisaient, tous, un pas en arrière dès l'instant où il eut les feuillets en main. Y compris Bellatrix, Lucius et Draco. Voldemort avait un mauvais pressentiment et baissa, sans plus attendre, les yeux sur la première affiche. En lisant le titre où son véritable nom était inscrit, il siffla de colère. Il parcourut les articles avant de relever les yeux.**

**Ses yeux avaient viré aux rouges sangs sous l'effet de la colère. Ce qui rappela à Draco le Voldemort qu'il avait connu dans son monde... Ce n'était jamais bon signe.**

**.Bellatrix! . Hurla-t-il.**

**Bellatrix s'approcha en courant presque. Il lui attrapa son avant bras et appuya sur la marque. Tous les mangemorts arrivèrent, sans attendre, ayant perçu la colère de leur Seigneur. Le peu qui n'avaient aucune information sur la situation avaient simplement l'air sur le qui vive.**

**Voldemort attendit quelques minutes de plus et quand il apparut qu'ils ne viendraient pas, il se tourna pour regarder tous ceux qui étaient présents. Il ne hurla pas et ne jeta de sorts. Ce qui était plus terrifiant que s'il l'avait fait. Les articles de ces affiches l'avaient secoué bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il se demandait ce que l'Ordre savait d'autre à son sujet. Mais surtout, il se demandait qui était ce nouvel ennemi qui semblait plus dangereux que l'Ordre et Dumbledore.**

**En lisant, une seconde fois, les articles : Voldemort prit une décision. Il devait découvrir la vérité pour lui-même. Découvrir ce que savait l'Ordre. Découvrir qui était cet ennemi qui s faisait appelé l'Eclair. C'était ce qui le ralentissait et l'empêchait de jeter des sorts à tour de bras et de hurler. Il avait donc simplement arpenté la pièce, de long en large.**

**Il rageait. Il voulait hurler, jeter des sorts et même tuer quelques uns de ces imbéciles mais il se retint. S'il cédait à son impulsion, cela ne donnerait que plus de poids à ces articles. Il se réinstalla dans son luxueux fauteuil et se força à avoir l'ait composé et relaxé.**

**. Bien. Renforcez les surveillances. Arrêtez quiconque sera en possession de ces affiches. Tuez ceux qui résistent. Et, trouvez moi, une fois pour toute, la cachette de l'Ordre ! Ces articles ne sont qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Mon seul but est de sécuriser la place des Sangs-Purs dans ce monde. .**

**Il sourit et regarda les mangemorts. Draco prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.**

**. Qu'avez-vous tous à dire ? Demanda-t-il.**

**. Nous devrions stopper les attaques et leur dire au monde magique que l'Ordre est totalement dans le faux. Faire que tout ce que nous voulons est le bien du monde sorcier dans son ensemble. Ceux qui ont été tués sont des victimes de guerre et ne devraient être traités que comme tels. .**

**Voldemort se tourna pour regarder le jeune Malefoy. Il sourit et hocha la tête.**

**. C'est un bon plan, Draco. Bellatrix, occupez-vous en immédiatement. Réfléchissez, aussi, à une riposte. Que quelqu'un se charge de rechercher l'Ordre et de découvrir qui ou ce qu'est l'Eclair. .**

**Sur ces mots, Voldemort les congédia tous. Ils partirent tous avec joie. Draco était stupéfait. En une journée, Potter et l'Ordre avait réalisé l'impossible. Les attaques étaient stoppées. Voldemort avait été tellement choqué et prit au dépourvu qu'il avait suivis presque aveuglément les conseils de ses mangemorts. Draco savait que c'était, en grande partie, parce que Voldemort avait remarqué que ses fidèles, autour de lui, avaient des pensées confuses et craintives. Cela l'avait, sans doute, incité à penser, évaluer et agir au lieu de, simplement, hurler et de leur lancer des maléfices.**

**Ces messages avaient soulevé d'important points et avait eu l'audace déclarer, une nouvelle fois, la guerre à un puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**Sitôt que Draco eut transplané au manoir, il alla s'enfermé dans ses appartements, le cœur plus léger que jamais.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chap 12 : Severus Rogue.

Severus Rogue était penché, comme à son habitude, au dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant. Il n'était jamais aussi détendu que lorsqu'il faisait une potion. Or, il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point. Il s'était passé trop de choses ces derniers jours pour qu'il réalise tout à fait ce qui était arrivé, ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était, en partie, libéré de Voldemort. Il n'était plus espion. Il n'avait plus à se rendre aux réunions douloureuses et immondes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées non pas vers cette chance de ne plus jouer les espions mais vers les visiteurs du futur.

Dans un premier temps, Severus avait été troublé par les sentiments positifs que le fils de James Potter nourrissait à son égard. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Potter puisse se montrer amical avec lui. C'est d'autant plus incroyable que ce Potter ci avait, lui aussi, une histoire avec lui… Ou plutôt son double. Harry n'avait pas été très explicite sur la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec son double mais Severus se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être fameuse. Severus se connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'il était susceptible de faire. La colère, voir la haine, qu'il vouait à la bande des maraudeurs ne devait avoir été éteinte dans cette autre monde. Ici, la guerre les avait presque obligés à faire la paix. Dans cet autre monde, ce n'avait sûrement pas été le cas… D'après les dates, ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. A partir de là, deux voies s'étaient ouvertes à lui. Celle de se montrer bon avec lui en mémoire de Lily ou de se laisser guider par les violents sentiments que James Potter avait développé en lui. Harry n'avait pas été très explicite sur la relation mais le peu qu'il en avait dit lui avait suffit. Harry avait eu une relation très difficile avec son double. Severus n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que cette relation difficile s'était transformée en haine lorsque le Severus de l'autre monde avait tué le Dumbledore de ce même monde. Severus avait senti la honte et la tristesse l'envahir lorsqu'Harry avait fait cette révélation. Puis, il avait ressentit un peu de soulagement lorsqu'il avait appris que cette mort faisait parti d'un vaste plan de ce Dumbledore. Puis, enfin, Harry leur avait présenté ses fils… Severus avait compris, dès lors, le manque d'animosité dont l'homme faisait preuve. Le fait qu'il ait donné le prénom 'Severus' à l'un de ses enfants voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Non ? Pour Severus, c'était clair. Harry Potter lui avait suffisamment pardonné pour donner son prénom.

Un bruit, pourtant infime, le tira de ses réflexions. Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif vers la porte où il y découvrit les trois enfants. Ils se tenaient aussi discrets que possible sur le pas de la porte et observait le maître des potions par la porte entrouverte. Severus sourit doucement et leur fit un signe de la main pour les inviter à entrer. Ils hésitèrent visiblement. Ce fut le jeune James qui réagit le premier. Il poussa, un peu rudement sans doute, son frère dans la pièce et bondit presque derrière lui. Teddy Lupin, à l'image de son père, les suivit plus calmement mais avec le même enthousiasme et la même espièglerie dans le regard.

« Et bien, messieurs. Vous ne dormez donc plus ? Où se trouve donc Harry ? Il n'est jamais loin de vous, habituellement »

« Non, monsieur ! Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne dort plus ! Papa lui dort encore ! »

Ce fut Albus qui donna cette explication, tout en examinant les bocaux sur les étagères. Teddy et James, quant à eux, s'étaient hissés sur leurs pointes de pieds pour regarder par-dessus les rebords du chaudron. Ces trois avaient dû donner d'énormes soucis à leurs proches. Ils en avaient eu, tous, un avant goût ces derniers jours… Pour la plus grande joie de Severus, il devait bien l'avouer puisque les maraudeurs avaient été les plus touchés par les farces des intrépides garçons.

« C'est une potion de guérison… Hein, monsieur Rogue ? » Souffla Teddy.

« Appelez-moi Severus, jeunes gens. Effectivement, il s'agit d'une potion de guérison. Harry vous a appris quelques potions ? »

« Papa ? » Rit doucement James. « Non… Papa est nul en potion. C'est tante Hermione qui nous a appris quelques trucs. »

« Vous pourriez nous apprendre d'autres potions. Oncle 'Ry nous a dit, un jour, que vous étiez un maître des potions. »

Severus eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête avant leur proposer une potion euphorisante. Il se plaisait déjà imaginer l'usage que les enfants en feraient. La potion levait les inhibitions des utilisateurs. A un faible dosage, les utilisateurs planaient, selon l'expression moldue. Et comme les maraudeurs étaient la cible privilégiée de ces trois-là, Severus savait qu'il allait bien s'amuser dans les prochains jours.

Severus passa l'heure suivante à donner des instructions aux deux plus grands pour qu'ils confectionnent, eux même, la potion. Albus, de son côté, était assis sur une table et balançait ses jambe dans le vide sans paraitre se déconcentrer de ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Severus n'avait pas beaucoup été en contact avec les garçons mais il avait, néanmoins, réalisé que c'était le plus jeune des trois qui ressemblaient le plus à Harry… Aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau du caractère. Bien qu'Harry n'ait sans doute jamais eu la possibilité de posséder cette insouciance que seuls les enfants aimés avaient. Harry n'avait pas été très explicite sur son enfance mais il avait été évident pour tous qu'elle n'avait pas été joyeuse. Bref… Albus, malgré son jeune âge, était le plus sérieux des trois… Tout en restant un gamin farceur et insouciant.

Au bout d'une heure, donc, Severus releva les yeux du chaudron alors qu'il le réduisait le feux et découvrit qu'Harry se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, une épaule appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte. Le sourire du nouveau venu ne parvenait pas à masquer sa surprise. Et, en effet, Harry avait été surpris de voir Severus Rogue en compagnie de Teddy, James et Albus. Plus surprenant encore, Severus Rogue expliquait patiemment et gentiment les potions à des descendants de maraudeurs. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru rêver lorsqu'il avait découvert ce tableau. Incroyable ! Toutefois, Harry connaissait les Serpentards. Et, un Serpentard ne cessait jamais d'être un Serpentard. Lui-même n'avait jamais été un Griffondor… Avec des penchants Serpentard, il devait bien l'avouer. Bref, il était évident qu'il y avait un but caché derrière cette bonne œuvre. Et, le sourire que lui adressa le maître des potions ne fut pas pour la rassurer.

« Papa ! Regard ce que l'on a fait ! » Hurla James lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

L'enthousiasme des enfants n'était jamais bon signe. Harry observa Teddy et James s'approcher avec, à la main, un flacon chacun. Harry vit du coin de l'œil mettre le reste du chaudron en flacon avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Harry détourna son regard de Severus et posa les yeux sur le flacon que James lui mettait sous le nez.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une potion euphorisante. »

Il était évident au son de sa voix mais aussi au regard qu'ils posaient sur les fioles qu'il tardait aux garçons de l'employer. Harry secoua la tête. Il avait l'explication à la motivation de Severus. Le maître des potions était l'une des seules personnes à avoir échappé au fléau qu'était les garçons, il faut l'avouer. En vérité, les trois garçons n'avaient pas tenté de piéger Molly et Lily par respect sans doute… Dans leur ancien monde, il ne piégeait que peu de femmes aussi. S'ils n'avaient pas essayé de piéger Severus s'était, sans doute, parce qu'ils le craignaient un peu… ou parce qu'ils avaient espéré que celui-ci accepte de leur apprendre certaines potions. Ce qui était chose faite maintenant. Quant à lui… Et bien, ils tentaient toujours de l'avoir.

« Je vois mais soyez prudent en l'utilisant… Mais ne tentez même pas de me l'a faire ingurgiter. »

« Promis oncle 'Ry ! »

Sur ce, les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'étage sans attendre Albus qui s'empressa de sauter de la table sur laquelle il était pour les suivre (d'une façon qui donna des sueurs froides à son père.). Sitôt qu'il fut parti, Harry se tourna vers Severus avec un regard qui se voulait sévère mais qui était surtout rieur.

« N'êtes vous pas sensé donner l'exemple… »

« J'apprécie la présence des enfants à ma façon. »

Harry rit doucement et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce pour se rapprocher de Severus qui s'était repenchée au dessus de sa potion de guérison. Severus avait laissé celle-ci refroidir convenablement pendant sa leçon avec les garçons. Severus sembla hésité un bon moment à lui parler pour, finalement, se décider. Harry vit à quel moment précis, sa décision fut prise, sa détermination clairement visible sur son visage. Severus se tourna donc vers lui et lui fit face. Bien entendu, il entra dans le vif du sujet. Severus Rogue pouvait se montrer d'une extrême finesse mais, en certaines occasions, il pouvait être très direct. Harry en avait eu une certaine expérience dans le passé puisqu'il était une des rares personnes à réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. La question directe du maître des potions ne le surprit donc nullement.

« Comment as-tu eu connaissance du _SectumSempra _? »

« J'ai votre livre de sixième année en ma possession. C'est Slughorn qui me l'a donné en début d'année. Je ne m'étais pas procurer d'exemplaire du manuel demandé avant la rentrée parce que j'étais certain de ne pas être reçu en cours de potions puisque je n'avais eu qu'Effort Exceptionnel à ma Buse ! Vous demandiez à vos élèves un O. Mais il s'est trouvé que Slughorn allait les enseigner et acceptait les élèves ayant obtenus Effort Exceptionnel. Slughorn a dû me prêter un livre. J'ai eu les meilleurs résultats de potions cette année là ! »

L'expression de Severus était mitigée puis il se décida à ne pas développer le sujet pour passer à un autre. Il demanda, avec hésitation, comment il avait découvert que son double était du bon côté. Harry hésita puis prit la parole à voix basse.

« Au moment de sa mort, votre double m'a confié certain de ses souvenirs… Il y avait certaines conversations qu'il avait eues avec Dumbledore. C'est de cette façon que j'ai su que la mort de Dumbledore était programmée… Vous avez dû le lire dans le dernier numéro du chicaneur que j'ai en ma possession. »

Severus hocha la tête mais il attendait visiblement la suite. Evidemment, il n'avait rien dû oublier de ce qu'avait dit Harry jusqu'à présent à son sujet. Il devait se douter qu'il y avait plus à dire au sujet de ces souvenirs.

« Il m'a montré ses motivations… A propos de son changement de camp et de ce qui l'a poussé à me protégé en dépit du fait que j'étais le fils de James Potter… Une personne qu'il détestait particulièrement. »

« Je vous ai montré des souvenirs avec votre mère… Des souvenirs qui doivent dévoiler mes sentiments pour elle. »

« Effectivement… Je n'ai rien à dire d'autre à ce sujet. Vous, comme votre double, avez sacrifiez beaucoup de chose pour lutter contre la lumière… Mais, j'ai conseil. Ne faites pas comme votre double. Ne restez pas seul. Essayez d'oublier ma mère. Continuer à penser à elle plus que comme une amie ne vous apporte rien de bon et vous méritez mieux. Passez à autre chose… »

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry se détourna d'un Rogue pensif et allait sortir pour remonter à l'étage lorsque des mots prononcés à voix basse par le maitre de potion l'immobilisèrent net pendant quelques instants. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé les entendre mais Severus Rogue les prononça tout de même… Et sincèrement qui plus est… Le ton de sa voix ne laissa, en effet, aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Les mots que l'homme prononça alors prouvèrent à Harry qu'il avait acquis le respect et la confiance d'un homme dont l'estime était difficile à gagner. Ces mots, Harry ne les oublierait jamais.

« C'est un honneur que l'un de vos fils porte mon prénom. Je t'en remercie. »


	14. Chapter 13

Chap 13 : Troisième horcruxe.

Harry était crispé et à peine conscient de la présence de Severus Rogue près de lui. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon où l'on pouvait apercevoir un cimetière. Pas n'importe quel cimetière. Celui où reposait Tom Jedusor Senior. Ce cimetière, même si ce n'était pas exactement celui qu'il connaissait, rappelait à Harry de douloureux souvenirs. Harry n'avait plus approché les lieux de la résurrection de Voldemort. Dans son ancien monde ces lieux étaient déjà, pour Harry, le territoire de Voldemort. Après tout sa famille, aussi bien maternelle que paternelle, avait vécu ici. Harry n'avait donc plus jamais approché ces lieux après la résurrection de Voldemort. Il ne les avait vu qu'à travers le souvenir récolté par Dumbledore.

Or, dans ce monde, Voldemort s'était établi dans le manoir de la famille de son père. Les lieux étaient, donc, vraiment devenu le territoire de Voldemort. Revenir sur le territoire de Voldemort rappelait à Harry de terribles souvenirs… Souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Toutefois, la présence de Severus Rogue et de Dumbledore le rassurait et le forçait à se concentrer sur la situation actuelle au lieu de se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Et, c'était heureux car il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Ils étaient en territoire ennemi. Harry savait que la bague ne serait pas l'Horcruxe le plus difficile à récupérer mais la situation restait dangereuse. Les mangemorts, pire Voldemort, étaient assez proches pour que ce soit préoccupant. C'était déjà une chance que les lieux ne soient pas plus surveillés compte tenu de ce qu'il cachait. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, Voldemort était, décidément, bien négligeant avec ses morceaux d'âme.

« Par où faut-il aller, Harry ? » Demanda, patiemment, Dumbledore.

Harry quitta des yeux le manoir de Voldemort dont on discernait la silhouette en arrière plan du cimetière. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et regarda au-delà de la petite colline. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de région mais il les connaissait grâce au souvenir que lui avait montré Dumbledore.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une route de campagne que de hautes haies touffues encadraient. Harry avait été quelque peu surpris de découvrir que les lieux étaient exactement semblables à ceux que Bob Ogden avait parcourus pour rendre visite au Gaunt. Harry prit le même chemin que l'envoyé du ministère et parcouru, avec Dumbledore et Severus, la courte distance qui les séparait des Gaunt. Ils descendirent la pente plus rude de la colline en redoublant de prudence lorsqu'Harry se rappela qu'il approchait de la demeure des héritiers de Serpentard. Arrivé là, les trois hommes eurent un vue parfaite du village de Little Hangleton, du cimetière et du manoir de Voldemore, entouré d'une vaste pelouse verte.

Harry prit une profonde respiration et prit, de mémoire, l'étroit passage de terre battue, mal entretenu, aux buissons plus sauvages que celles qu'ils avaient vu précédemment.

Apparemment, en dépit de la guerre, Voldemort souhaitait que les lieux autours de lui démontrent une certaine élégance. Il était évident qu'il avait donné des ordres pour que les environs du manoir soient entretenus. Toutefois, le passage menant à la maison de sa famille maternelle était négligée, sans doute volontairement.

Bref, le passage menant à la demeure de Gaunt était sauvage et sinueux. Des cailloux, plus ou moins gros, parsemaient la route de terre et des nids de poule la parsemaient de temps à autre. Puis, le chemin s'ouvrit sur un petit bois dont les arbres étaient, de toute évidence, vieux. Une maison que Harry n'avait vu que par un souvenir était là, cachée par la végétation épaisse. La maisonnette était totalement délabrée. De la mousse recouvrait les murs et le toit si bien que la maison disparaissait presque dans la végétation ambiante. Les mauvaises herbes pullulaient autours de la maison renforcement l'impression de délabrement. Mais, plus important : on sentait que les lieux regorgeaient de magie noire. L'horcruxe était manifestement présent.

Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration et s'approcha d'un pas vif de la maison dont il franchit la porte branlante avec une brève hésitation. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Dumbledore le suivre tandis que Severus restait dehors pour se charger de surveiller les lieux.

Harry savait très peu de chose sur la manière dont le Dumbledore de son monde avait trouvé la bague. En vérité, tout ce qu'il savait : c'était que Dumbledore avait trouvé la bague, avait découvert que la pierre de la bague était la pierre de surrection et l'avait passé au doigt… Ce qui l'avait conduit à la mort.

Mais, même avec si peu d'information, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté pour trouver l'objet maléfique. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et sortit une pierre du mur. La cachette était rudimentaire mais efficace pour quiconque n'était pas familier de l'aura que dégageait la magie noire. Harry sortit le bout de tissus qu'il avait prévu pour s'emparer s'en risque de l'Horcruxe.

La bague de Gaunt est sertie d'une pierre noire qui, Harry était le seul à le savoir, était, en fait, une des trois Reliques de la Mort. Bien sûr, Harry ne le révélerait jamais aux personnes qui lui étaient devenues si proches. Mais il devrait, sans doute, en toucher un mot à Dumbledore, réalisa-t-il en captant le sursaut que le vieil homme eut lorsqu'il entraperçut la bague. Harry savait qu'il devrait parler avec Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne fasse la même erreur que son jumeau inter-dimensionnel. Dumbledore reconnaitrait, sans mal, la pierre comme étant l'une des reliques de la mort. Dumbledore devait avoir mené, dans ce monde aussi, une recherche assidue sur l'immortalité avec Grindelwald. Ce Dumbledore serait tenté, lui aussi, d'utiliser la pierre. Or, Harry ne voulait pas perdre, une seconde fois, le vieil homme de cette manière. Il pouvait l'avouer sans honte, Dumbledore avait été, pour lui, plus qu'un mentor, plus que son directeur… Albus Dumbledore avait été une sorte de grand-père de substitution pour lui. Harry avait reçu de lui les meilleurs conseils de son existence.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Dumbledore d'examiner plus longtemps la bague et l'enveloppa, avec soin, du bout de chiffon avant de la glisser dans une poche intérieur de sa cape. Il passa ensuite devant Dumbledore, sans un mot, et rejoignit Severus.

« Pas de soucis, Harry ? »

« Non, Severus. Rentrons avant de rencontrer des problèmes. »

Severus lança un regard curieux vers son mentor, un peu préoccuper de voir celui-ci ne pas lâcher Harry des yeux. Severus se souvenait qu'Harry avait déclaré que le Dumbledore de son monde d'origine était condamné à cause du sortilège placé sur un horcruxe… Or, au vue de l'attitude présente de leur visiteur inter-dimensionnel, il devait s'agir de ce horcruxe là. Severus comprit, sans difficulté, qu'Harry craignait que la même chose se reproduise. Et si Severus devait se fier au regard que posait Albus Dumbledore sur leur compagnon, les craintes de celui-ci étaient justifiées.

Harry fut le premier à transplaner, Severus l'imita aussitôt. Lorsque le maître des potions apparut devant le QG de l'Ordre, Harry disparaissait déjà à l'intérieur de la maison. Severus sursauta légèrement lorsque Dumbledore apparut dans un craquement sonore et s'empressa de rentrer dans la demeure. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'Harry s'était installé dans la cuisine… et d'après son expression sombre, il s'apprêtait à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi il intercepta vivement ses enfants alors que ceux-ci courraient pour rejoindre leur père.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous apprenait une potion de purge ? »

« Elle fait quoi ? » Demanda Albus.

« Elle fait vomir ? Où est Teddy ? »

« Il est avec Mus. Il ne viendra pas ! C'est vrai que tu vas nous apprendre la potion ? »

Severus hocha la tête pour répondre à James et entraina les deux garçons vers son laboratoire. Entre temps, il capta le regard de remerciement d'Harry et comprit que son intuition était la bonne, Harry allait avoir une conversation sérieuse et délicate avec le fondateur de l'Ordre.

Harry poussa un soupir et sortit la bague qui posa devant lui. Il l'examina pour la première fois avec soin. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le loisir dans son ancien monde. Il ne l'avait, de plus jamais vu intacte. La bague des Gaunt était frappée d'un triangle, d'un rond et d'un trait… le symbole des Reliques. Cette fois, c'était certain ! Dumbledore n'aurait aucun mal à identifier l'objet comme étant une relique et céderait, certainement, à l'envie de voir sa sœur décédé… oubliant que l'objet avait été perverti par Voldemort, à cette occasion.

Harry ne leva pas la tête à l'entrée de Dumbledore. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il avait prévu d'avoir cette conversation. Il avait prévu de montrer, éventuellement, les conséquences de son geste à travers le souvenir que lui avait remis le Rogue de son ancien monde. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de montrer ce souvenir. Alors que Dumbledore tirait une chaise et s'installait, Harry préféra être direct et souffla :

« Vous l'avez fait dans mon monde. »

Harry releva ma tête à temps pour surprendre Dumbledore en pleine contemplation de l'objet maléfique.

« Le Dumbledore de mon monde a tout de suite identifié la bague pour ce qu'elle était et pour ces possibilités. Je ne crois pas que cela est fonctionné. Il a oublié le maléfice placé par Voldemort. Il a oublié le morceau d'âme que la bague renfermait. »

Harry se tue et fit l'expression gêné et coupable qu'afficha Dumbledore. Il sut que le souvenir ne serait pas nécessaire pour convaincre Dumbledore de ne pas utiliser la bague.

« Je ne sais pas s'il a vu ce qu'il désirait mais je ne pense pas… Par contre, il a subi un maléfice qui l'a poussé vers la tombe et qui a poussé Severus Rogue à le tuer… Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une chose semblable se produise. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et replia, de lui-même, le chiffon pour dissimuler l'objet de sa convoitise. Le vieil homme releva ensuite la tête et Harry sut que tout irait bien.

« Qu'est devenu la pierre dans ton ancien monde ? »

« Vous l'aviez glissé dans le vif d'or que j'ais attrapé d'une façon peu orthodoxe… Vous saviez que Voldemort devrait me tuer… Ou plutôt me jeter l'_Avada Kedavra _qui devait détruire le morceau d'âme en moi… Vous avez tenu à ce que j'ai de la compagnie au moment où je croyais sincèrement mourir. Je ne pensais pas réchapper à cet _Avada_. J'ai vu mes parents, Sirius et Remus à ce moment là. C'était aussi réconfortant que douloureux… Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment réel… Ils n'avaient pas de présence physique mais ce n'était pas non plus des fantômes… C'était comme des échos. C'était de simples ombres… »

Harry se tut et laissa un long silence s'installer avant de reprendre pour enfin répondre à la question de son interlocuteur.

« J'ai laissé tomber la pierre lorsque je suis arrivé à proximité de la clairière où Voldemort et ses principaux mangemorts m'attendaient. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de la retrouver même si j'avais eu l'intention de la retrouver. Ce que je n'ai jamais essayé de faire… »

Harry fit une pause puis tenta un sourire qui se révéla tremblant.

« Une seule relique me suffisait.»

« La cape de James. J'ai eu l'occasion de l'examiner. J'ai été émerveillé, bien sûr, mais je n'avais plus aucun désir de rassembler les reliques. Lorsque j'ai vu que la bague était sertie de la pierre de résurrection… Tu as raison, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à ça. J'ai imaginé revoir… ma sœur et mes parents. C'était une bêtise, Harry, et je suis soulagé de t'avoir eu à mes côtés contrairement à mon double.

J'ai une autre question, Harry. Dans les documents que nous avons consultés, il est dit que Voldemort s'est emparé de la baguette de mon double… D'après ton interview, c'est Draco Malefoy qui a désarmé mon double. Tu en es ensuite devenu le maître en vainquant le jeune Malefoy. Ce qui t'a permis de vaincre Voldemort… Il n'est pas dit, toutefois, ce qu'est devenu la baguette. »

Harry eut un sourire et se dit que les conversations avec Dumbledore lui avait, décidément, bien manqué. Albus Dumbledore lui avait caché beaucoup de chose mais il lui avait toujours parlé comme à un égal et lui offrant, sans cesse, d'excellent conseil.

« J'ai moi-même remis la baguette de Sureau auprès de celui que jugeais être son légitime propriétaire. De mon point de vue, elle vous appartenait. Le peu de temps où je l'ai eu entre les mains – et c'était vraiment très peu de temps, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec. J'étais plus heureux avec ma bonne baguette de houx. J'ai donc remis la baguette dans la tombe de votre double »

« Harry, tu es une personne sage et courageuse. Bien plus que je ne le suis. »

Harry, gêné, ne répliqua pas. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les éloges, principalement lorsque ceux-ci venaient de proches ou de personnes pour qui il avait de la considération et du respect. Harry désigna la bague recouverte et souffla :

« Vous pourriez l'utiliser, sans risques, lorsque nous aurons détruis l'horcruxe, comme je l'ai fait… Mais si je peux me permettre, vous devriez vous en passer. Quelqu'un m'a dit, un jour, qu'il n'était pas bon de se complaire dans les rêves… Je crois que c'est un bon conseil. »

Harry avait achevé sa tirade en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine. Il laissa, en tout confiance, le soin au vieil homme de ranger l'objet maléfique avec ses semblables. Il savait que ce Dumbledore-ci ne commettrait pas la même erreur que son double à présent qu'ils avaient, tous les deux, parlé.

« C'est un excellent conseil, d'une personne sage, que je vais suivre, Harry. Merci »

« Vous avez raison, le directeur de Poudlard était une personne fort sage. »

Sur ce, Harry quitta la pièce… non sans avoir vu, du coin de l'œil, un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore et les yeux de celui-ci reprendre cette éclat particulier que tous lui connaissaient si bien.


	15. Chapter 14

Chap 14 : Les camps des nés-moldus.

Harry frémit et regarda autours de lui. Il se trouvait dans le village qu'il savait être celui où vivait les Londubat. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Neville et sa grand-mère. Lily, lorsqu'elle avait appris que Neville avait été un de ses amis dans l'autre monde, lui avait appris qu'Augusta Londubat avait quitté l'Angleterre avec son petit-fils après la torture des parents de ce dernier. Non, ce qui troublait Harry, c'était de trouver le village aussi ruiné, aussi abandonné. Harry savait pour les avoir visités que les lieux pouvaient être magnifiques et très paisibles. A l'heure actuelle, le village n'était plus que ruine et désolation.

Harry se tourna vers Severus et son père, immobiles près de lui. Il était évident pour quiconque que James Potter était peiné de trouver le village natal de ses collègues et amis dans cet état… Et, Severus n'était pas non plus indifférent quoiqu'il veuille faire croire.

Tous trois étaient venus dans l'espoir de faire de ce village un camp de réfugiés plus confortables que ceux qui existaient déjà. Cela leur avait semblé être le lieu idéal. Après tout le village était isolé et assez grand pour recevoir plus d'un millier de résidents. Mais, ce n'était pas possible. Pour le rendre un tant soit peu habitable, il aurait fallu des mois de travail… Ce dont ils ne disposaient pas.

Severus marmonna qu'il valait faire le tour du village pour s'assurer qu'ils ne pouvaient rien récupérer d'utile pour les camps. James lui emboîta le pas, sans répondre… vite suivis par Harry. Ils explorèrent le village pendant près d'une heure sans rien trouver de vraiment utile et sans que rien de notable ne se passe.

Mais tout fut différent lorsque Severus et James pénétrèrent dans la mairie du village. Harry était encore dans la rue lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sort heurtant un mur. Il se précipita, à son tour, de le bâtiment pour découvrir son père accroupit (le sort l'avait, sans doute, visé), pointant, comme Severus, sa baguette vers un individu.

Harry porta son attention et sa baguette vers l'homme et eut un coup au cœur. Sa baguette se baissa naturellement alors qu'il détaillait Justin Finch-Fletchley est un élève de Poufsouffle dans son monde... Elève, d'ailleurs pétrifié par le Basilic. Harry regarda les trois personnes qui se trouvaient un peu en retrait, derrière lui, et reconnut, sans trop de mal, des condisciples de Poudlard… mais, surtout de Griffondor. Il reconnut Dean Thomas et Dennis Crivey. Mais, il reconnut, non sans émotion, Colin Crivey dont le double était mort avec courage dans le monde d'origine d'Harry.

Harry se reprit en voyant tout le monde se faire soudain plus menaçant.

Papa, Severus… Baissez vos baguettes. On ne craint rien.

James lui jeta un bref regard puis s'exécuta. Severus fut plus long à suivre l'ordre d'Harry mais il baissa tout de même sa baguette. Il avait confiance en Harry et en son jugement. Harry avait déjà prouvé qu'il savait en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance.

Il laissa donc Harry prendre la direction des opérations. Celui-ci se tourna vers le groupe qu'ils avaient débusqué et rangea soigneusement sa baguette. Le petit groupe se détendit mais ne baissa par pour autant leur arme.

Ok, les gars… On ne vous veut pas de mal. Bien au contraire. Nous sommes de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry leva lentement la main et souleva les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient sa cicatrice. Les quatre hommes eurent un léger mouvement.

Et, je suis l'Eclair.

Rien ne nous prouve que vous ne nous voulez pas de mal. Souffla Dennis.

Je suis un sang mêlé. Ma mère est une Née-Moldu. Voici mon père, James Potter, et le meilleur ami de ma mère, Severus Rogue.

Les susnommés se tournèrent vers Harry en entendant la qualification qu'il faisait de Severus mais ne commirent pas l'impaire de mettre en doute son infirmation. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de le faire. Surtout qu'il était évident que les quatre individus qui les menaçaient de leurs baguettes semblaient hésiter à croire Harry.

Je suis presque certain qu'on peut le faire confiance les gars. Fit un nouvel individu.

James vit les épaules de son fils se détendre à l'apparition du nouvel homme et une intense émotion passée rapidement sur son visage. James détailla rapidement le nouvel arrivant.

Comme les autres, il avait sensiblement le même âge qu'Harry. Il avait des yeux bleus intenses, un peu durs (sans doute à cause de la guerre). Le visage de cet homme était fin, bien que l'homme avait un léger embonpoint. Il était brun. Une barbe de quelques jours le vieillissait un peu mais il n'était pas plus âgé qu'Harry, c'était assez évident. Le nouveau venu est plutôt grand et avait une carrure assez impressionnante.

James se pencha vers son fils et souffla à son attention :

Qui est-ce ?

Neville Londubat. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on peut le faire confiance ? Intervint Justin d'un ton revêche.

Ma grand-mère m'a parlé des Potter. C'était des amis et des collègues de mes parents. Ils faisaient bien partis de l'Ordre du phénix aux dernières nouvelles. Mais le fils de James et Lily Potter est censé être mort.

Il l'est. Je ne suis pas l'Harry Potter de ce monde. On nous a lancé, à moi et mes enfants, un sort de bannissement qui nous a conduits dans ce monde… Pour faire court. L'important est que je ne vous veux pas de mal, Neville.

Le visage de ce dernier devint plus sympathique et plus jovial. Il perdit de sa tristesse.

Un autre monde, hein ? Vu ta réaction en nous voyant, tu dois avoir connu une autre version de nous.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que, finalement, les dernières baguettes levées se baissèrent. Severus reprit aussitôt la parole alors qu'Harry reculait pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions. Il regarda les cinq hommes écouter avec attention la proposition de Severus de les emmener dans un camp de réfugiés. Après une courte délibération au cours de laquelle ils se rangèrent de l'avis de Neville qui, décidemment, semblait être le chef de leur petit groupe : ils décidèrent de se laisser emmener dans ce camp. Severus n'attendit pas qu'il change d'avis. Il posa, sans autre forme de procès, une main sur les épaules des deux plus jeunes (Colin et Dennis Crivey) et transplana sans attendre. James fit de même avec Justin et Dean… avec, tout de même plus de délicatesse, laissant Harry seul avec Neville. Harry, tendu, posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville et transplana.

Ils atterrirent près des autres, à quelques mètres des frontières des multiples protections qui sécurisaient l'entrée au camp. Ils aidèrent les cinq nouveaux réfugiés à traverser le champ de protections et les entrainèrent à travers le camp vers le batiment où ils devaient se faire enregistrer.

Les installations étaient, souvent, très précaires. Les réfugiés de ce camp-ci avaient construis des abris avec des matériaux facilement accessibles pour avoir d'autres 'logements' que les tentes que leur avait fourni l'Ordre du phénix, insuffisantes considérant le nombre de personnes qui venaient trouver la sécurité ici. Le seul abri potable de ce camp-ci était une maison à moitié en ruine qui servait, exclusivement, d'infirmerie et de crèche. C'était aussi là que ce faisait les enregistrement.

A l'origine ces camps étaient destinés exclusivement aux Nés-Moldus mais, très vite, d'autres étaient venus demander asile. Des hybrides majoritairement… Des personnes ayant une quantité plus ou moins négligeable de sang de créatures magique dans leurs veines.

La sécurité était assurée par les réfugiés eux même, bien que certains membres de l'Ordre viennent, parfois, aider. Mais la plupart du temps, les plus puissants sorciers (ou les plus puissantes créatures) s'en occupaient.

Minerva, qui s'occupait souvent de conduire les personnes en détresse dans ces camps, avait dit à Harry que tous ces camps fonctionnaient tous de la même manière… à quelques différences prêts qui n'avaient guère d'importance. Les nouveaux arrivants devaient s'enregistrer pour que l'on sache exactement combien de personnes se trouvaient dans le camp et quels seront les besoins de ce dit camp. On leur remettait, si possible, une ration de nourriture, des couvertures, des vêtements et on leur indiquait où trouver leur nouveau logement. Les nouveaux venus recevaient dans l'heure qui suivait leur arrivée toutes les informations quant au fonctionnement du camp. Fonctionnement de l'aide médicale, distribution de la nourriture. Mais malgré l'organisation presque parfaite des camps, la vie y était difficile. Surtout parce que la nourriture mettait, parfois, des mois à arriver à cause de la guerre.

Toutefois, pour beaucoup, vivre dans ces camps étaient un mieux. Au moins dans ce lieu protéger par un puissant bouclier et un puissant camouflage, les personnes qui y logeaient s'y sentaient en sécurité et pouvait y dormir plus paisiblement…

Le camp où Severus, Harry et James avaient emmené les cinq nouveaux était le plus important des camps que l'Ordre avait mis en place… C'est pourquoi des membres de l'Ordre y étaient toujours présents. La plupart faisait en sorte de se faire remplacer mais certains préféraient rester et apporter une certaine stabilité aux personnes vivants dans le campement. Ronald Weasley et Rubeus Hagrid en faisait parti.

Ils trouvèrent, d'ailleurs, Ron à l'infirmerie. De toute évidence, il avait conduis, de force, un homme souffrant. Harry fut heureux de le voir. Ils n'avaient ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu mais le peu de fois avait suffis pour qu'une complicité naissent entre eux. Cette même complicité qui était née, il y a si longtemps entre deux garçons de onze ans, dans un autre monde. Harry avait été soulagé et heureux de retrouver, un peu, son vieil ami. Ils finiraient, sans doute, même par être plus proche que l'ancien Ron. Oh, il n'oublierait jamais l'homme qui avait été son premier ami. Il n'oublierait pas ce qu'ils avaient, tous les deux partagés… Mais, le Ronald de ce monde avait connu et vécu des choses qui lui permettaient de mieux comprendre les pensées et les ressentis d'Harry, ce que l'ancien Ron n'avait jamais pu vraiment faire. Bien que pour être honnête, les deux Ron étaient fort semblable. La première guerre qu'avait connue Harry avait changé son meilleur ami. Le décès de son frère, surtout. Une guerre, quelle qu'elle soit, changeait le monde… changeait les individus…

« He, Harry ! Tu m'as l'air bien grave ! »

Harry revint à la réalité et reporta toute son attention vers Ron qui lui avait adressé la parole tout en enregistrant les nouveaux venus. Harry entama une conversation aussi légère que possible avec son ami. A vrai dire, les sujets n'étant pas nombreux à cause de la guerre, Harry racontait surtout des anecdotes de la vie alternative de ses amis et de sa famille. La plupart du temps, ceux qui l'écoutaient se détendaient et devenaient d'humeur plus légère.

De même, cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Harry de raconter toutes ces histoires. Il sentait que cela lui permettait de faire son deuil.

Il soupçonnait sa mère de ne pas avoir agis au hasard. C'était elle qui lui avait demandé une de ces histoires la première fois. Elle lui avait demandé comment Hermione, Ron et lui étaient devenus amis. Face à l'insistance des maraudeurs qui étaient bien sûr présent puisqu'ils ne le quittaient guère, il s'était résolu à raconter l'épisode du troll. Comme il s'y était attendu Molly et Lily étaient l'image même de la désapprobation tandis que les maraudeurs et les enfants Weasley présent n'avaient été qu'admiratif et avaient beaucoup ris…

Par la suite, il arrivait souvent qu'un membre ou l'autre de l'Ordre ne lui demande une de ces histoires. Même Severus avait joué son rôle. A lui, Harry avait avoué être entré dans la salle commune des Serpertards avec du polynectar sans que personne ne le découvre.

Harry, donc, au fils des jours, se sentait de mieux en mieux. Toutefois une ombre venait ternir se tableau… Plusieurs à vrai dire, il ressentait toujours aussi vivement la perte de Ginny qu'il savait définitive… Mais il regrettait aussi beaucoup Hermione. Il perdait espoir de voir la jeune femme vivante dans ce monde. Il savait qu'elle n'avait trouvé refuge dans aucun des camps créé… Et, même si l'Ordre continuait à trouver des Nés-Moldus cachés aux quatre coins du pays, Harry n'avait plus l'espoir de trouver la jeune femme.

Les Nés-Moldus que l'Ordre avait retrouvé était des miraculés. Des enfants qui avaient été sauvé, d'extrême justesse, par des sorciers alors que les mangemorts venaient les tués. Harry se demandait comment l'Ordre pouvait sauver les Nés-Moldus alors qu'il ne savait pas où aller les chercher contrairement aux mangemorts qui avaient accès aux registres du ministère qui se mettaient à jour à chaque fois qu'un sorcier utilisait la magie intuitive. Aussi, chaque fois qu'un Né-Moldu effectuait, involontairement, un acte de magie : il avait de fortes chances d'être tuer dans l'heure par les mangemorts.

Aussi, Harry tentait de se faire à l'idée de ne pas revoir, non plus, Hermione


	16. Chapter 15

Chap 15 : Quatrième horcruxe.

Harry avait les yeux fixés les enfants qui avaient commencé à étudier les matières principales de la magie (en maugréant, bien sûr) sous les directives des différents adultes qui vivaient dans la maison. Severus, bien sûr, se chargeait de leur faire étudier les potions. Lily se chargeait des leçons de sortilèges, James de la défense contre les forces du mal et Sirius s'occupait de la métamorphose. A chacun ses compétences ! Remus et Dora qui passaient, de temps en temps, prévoyaient toujours une heure ou deux pour leur faire étudier, respectivement, l'histoire de la magie et la botanique.

Pour le moment, Albus, James et Teddy écoutaient avec attention Remus qui leur reportait une bataille quelconque de gobelins. Remus était vraiment un excellent professeur. Autant en défense qu'en histoire, les visages bien éveillés des enfants preuves à l'appuie.

James et Sirius discutaient à voix basse dans un coin de la pièce pendant que Lily, à l'aide de Dora, finissait de préparer le repas, prévu pour dans une petite heure

Ils avaient laissé passer trois jours puis avaient estimé qu'il était temps de s'emparer du quatrième horcruxe.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry n'avait cessé de réfléchir aux « comment ». Comment pouvaient-ils s'introduire dans le manoir des Malefoys ? Comment pouvaient-ils localiser le journal ? Et, surtout comment s'en emparer et filer hors de la demeure sans être repéré...

Puis, Harry s'était souvenu que Kreattur l'avait identifié comme étant son maître. L'elfe avait vu, à partir de sa magie, que son double l'avait respecté... Y avait-il une chance pour que la version de Dobby dans ce monde puisse sentir le lien qu'il avait eu avec l'autre DObby ? Harry avait eu une relation bien plus forte avec Dobby qu'avec Kreattur... Mais alors que Kreattur avait été son serviteur, Dobby avait été d'abord l'elfe des Malefoy puis un elfe libre. Harry avait eu un lien magique avec le Kreattur de son ancien monde mais ce n'avait pas été le cas avec Dobby. L'amitié et le respect avait-il suffi pour laisser une trace. Ces sentiments qu'Harry avait ressenti pour Dobby et que celui-ci avait, lui aussi, éprouvé à son égard suffiraient-ils pour que le Dobby de ce monde sache ce qui les avait uni ? Si oui, est-ce que cela suffirait pour que Dobby réponde à son appel et les aide lorsqu'il serait au manoir.

« Maître Harry a demandé après Kreattur ? »

Harry détourna son regard des enfants et se tourna vers l'elfe. James et Sirius se turent aussi et tournèrent leur attention vers le duo que Harry et Kreattur formaient et Remus leur lança un rapide regard appuyé sans pour autant interrompre son discourt.

« Oui, Kreattur ! Tu peux t'assoir, j'ai quelques questions à te poser ? »

L'elfe se contenta, durant un moment, d'observer Harry puis il vint s'assoir comme on le lui avait demandé. Harry percevait le regard de son père et de son parrain posé sur lui mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

« Je me demandais comment tu avais perçu, exactement, que j'étais le maître de l'autre version de toi... Et, comment tu a su qu'il m'appréciait... J'aimerai comment tu le perçois. »

« La magie du maître vient vers Kreattur. La magie de Kreattur est attirée par la magie du maître. Le maître a bien voulu expliqué à Kreattur pourquoi sa magie agissait comme ça. Kreattur a accepté Maître Harry comme son maître... Lorsque Kreattur vous a accepté la magie de Kreattur s'est liée à celle de son maître... Kreattur a senti que la magie du maître se liait rapidement et qu'elle était douce lorsqu'elle s'est liée à celle de Kreattur. »

« C'est vraiment important que ma magie se soit liée rapidement et en douceur avec la tienne ? »

Comme l'elfe hésitait à répondre, Sirius s'avança et déclara à l'intention d'Harry.

« Cela signifie que l'elfe de ton monde te respectait et d'appréciait... t'aimait même, presque. Mais, surtout, cela signifiait que tu nourrissais les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Ta magie a reconnut un ami en Kreattur et a fait en sorte que le lien se fasse en délicatesse. »

Harry vit un sentiment mitigé passer sur le visage des deux animagus avant que le visage de son père se fende d'un sourire et que celui de Sirius redevienne neutre. Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'elfe avec un sourire engageant. Harry vit, nettement, l'elfe se détendre.

« J'ai libéré un elfe d'une famille cruelle et nous sommes devenus très amis... Il est mort en nous sauvant, moi et mes amis... »

« Attends, tu as bien dit que tu étais amis avec un autre elfe ? »

Harry se tourna lentement vers Sirius et croisa le regard approbateur de Lily, si semblable à celui d'Hermione que cela fit mal à Harry. Le jeune homme offrit un léger sourire à Sirius et répliqua.

« Et d'une troisième, à un niveau bien moindre, qui se nommait Winky. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry reporta son attention sur Kreattur qui semblait le regarder avec une attention accrue.

« Maître Harry est un sorcier peu commun... »

« Oui, on me l'a dit plusieurs fois... Ma question est, Kreattur, est-ce que Dobby me reconnaitrait comme tu m'as reconnu. »

« L'elfe saura que maître Harry a été l'ami d'un autre Dobby. S'il est un bon elfe, il aidera maître Harry. »

« Tu es certain sa magie me reconnaitra comme la tienne l'a fait ? Tu es mon serviteur, nos magie étaient, plus ou moins, destinées à être liées... D'ailleurs, ton autre version était liée à moi... Dobby était libre. Nous étions amis, simplement. »

« Les elfes ont peu d'amis parmi les habitants du monde magique. Les elfes ne sont nés que pour servir. Quant il arrive qu'un elfe ait un ami, l'elfe fait tout pour aider son ami. Le lien d'un elfe pour son ami peut être plus fort que le lien avec ses maîtres. Si l'elfe Dobby était votre ami dans l'autre monde, Dobby viendra vous aider dans notre monde aussi. »

Harry remercia Kreattur qui sortit de la pièce et se tourna, ensuite, vers les autres personnes de la pièce. Il vit sa mère entrainer les enfants hors de la pièce, prévoyant que la conversation allait devenir beaucoup plus sérieuse... et délicate pour de jeunes oreilles. Teddy resta en arrière et vint se blottir contre son parrain. Harry n'était pas surpris qu'il ait compris les implications de sa conversation. Teddy avait toujours été brillant comme son père et sa mère.

« Fais attention, Harry. » Chuchota le jeune garçon.

« Je te le promets, bonhomme. Allez va rejoindre les autres. »

Les lèvres du garçon tremblèrent un peu mais il obéit et sortit de la pièce, sans protestation. Harry se tourna ensuite vers le groupe compact que formait les maraudeurs et Dora.

« En quoi cet elfe, Dobby, peut nous aider ? » Attaqua, tout de suite, Remus.

« Dobby était... ou plutôt, est un elfe des Malefoy. »

« Quoi ! Tu ferais confiance à un serviteur des Malefoy ! Il n'est certainement pas libre comme dans ton monde ! » Fit hargneusement Sirius.

« Dobby n'était pas libre la première fois qu'il m'a aidé... J'admets qu'il l'a fait avec un peu trop de zèle mais l'intension était là. Dobby a mis en jeu sa sécurité pour moi cette année et ma aidé à plusieurs reprises par la suite... Pour, enfin, mourir en sauvant plusieurs personnes de la main de ses anciens maîtres... Alors, je ne te laisserais pas le dénigrer, Sirius. »

« C'est bon, Harry. Calmes toi ! » James lança un regard venimeux à son camarade puis reprit. « Es-tu absolument certain que ce Dobby t'aidera ? Et que ce journal est entre les mains des Malefoy ? »

« Si ce que Kreattur a dit est vrai - et le lien qui existe, maintenant, entre nous prouve que c'est le cas - Dobby m'aidera. Et le journal doit, très certainement, être entre les mains de Malefoy. »

Harry fit une légère pause et reprit presque aussitôt.

« C'est ma seule piste pour le journal. Comme la banque et le coffre des Lestrange est la seule que j'ai à vous proposer pour la coupe. »

Les visages des hommes et de la femme se firent sombres lorsqu'ils songèrent à ce qui les attendait dans les prochains jours... Dans les prochaines heures.

La propriété Malefoy. Encore un souvenir gravé dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois jusqu'à cette nuit, le jour où il s'était fait capturé par cette bande de raffleur avec Ron et Hermione. Même après la guerre, durant sa carrière d'auror, il avait réussi à ne pas y retourner. Tout comme ses amis... Tous trois avaient assez d'influences malgré les jeunesses pour refuser d'aller dans certains lieux. L'un de ces lieux était le manoir Malefoy et son parc.

Harry et ses amis s'étaient tenus aussi loin que possible de la famille Malefoy. Cela n'avait pas empêché Harry d'apprendre que Draco avait presque totalement coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il avait entendu dire que son ex-camarade d'école refusait d'aller au manoir familial... Qu'il voyait, à peine, sa mère. Au bureau des aurors, on lui avait même reporté que Draco Malefoy avait juré sur sa magie qui dénoncerait son père en fuite s'il lui était possible. Harry ne s'y était pas intéressé et avait dévié la conversation, chaque fois que les Malefoy avaient été évoqué. Simplement parce que cette famille et celle qui s'y rattachait (les Lestrange) évoquaient bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Sa famille et ses amis avaient agis de même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la raison pour laquelle la famille Potter et la famille Weasley avaient appris, si tardivement, la disparition de Draco et de son fils. D'après ce qui se disait, Lucius Malefoy aurait réussi à pénétrer la maison de son fils malgré les puissantes protections que celui-ci avait placé sur son domaine. Ce jour là, Draco et son fils, Scorpius, avaient disparu. Tout le monde avait conclu, en retrouvant le corps sans vie de la femme de Draco Malefoy, que l'homme avait soit perdu, soit avait été contraint de suivre son père pour sauver la vie de son fils. Harry croyait à cette déduction. Il n'ignorait pas que Draco aimait profondément sa femme, aussi profondément qu'Harry avait aimé Ginny. Il savait que la guerre avait changé Draco. Le Serpentard avait réussi à s'extraire de l'influence de son père lorsque celui-ci avait pris la fuite et avait commencé à prendre la fuite. Il avait cessé d'opté pour la fuite...

Harry se souviendrait toujours de l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec son ex-camarade, trois semaines après la bataille finale. Draco n'avait opposé aucune résistance aux aurors venus le chercher dans ce manoir qui avait été le Q.G de Voldemort. Harry avait hésité à accepter de le voir mais, finalement, il était allé le voir, accompagné d'Arthur. Draco s'était, tout d'abord, excusé. Enfin, c'était un Serpentard : il ne l'avait, donc, pas dit de manières directes mais Harry avait su lire entre les lignes de son discourt. L'Elu avait compris que son ex-némésis avait été bouleversé et dépassé par la guerre et ses conséquences. Le Survivant avait compris que son ex-camarade avait réellement pris conscience de ses actes et des résultats de la guerre avec la mort de son meilleur ami dans la salle sur demande et par celle, présumée, d'Harry. Ce n'est que lors de la bataille de finale, à Poudlard, que Draco avait été, véritablement, témoin des atrocités dû aux actes de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il avait été témoin de quelques actes cruels. Après tout, il avait été en contacts rapprochés avec des mangemorts et Voldemort dans son manoir. Mais avant la bataille finale, Draco Malefoy était, comme toute sa famille, terrée dans son manoir et n'avait pas été en première ligne pour voir la réalité de la guerre.

Harry avait, donc, remarqué que le repentir de Draco Malefoy était sincère. Draco n'avait fait que s'excuser lors de cet entretien. Il n'avait rien demandé. Pas d'aide, pas de témoignage en sa faveur. Il avait simplement demandé pardon. Harry n'avait rien répondu ce jour là. Il était parti sans un mot pour le blond. Le lendemain, il s'était rendu à son procès sans rien laissé paraitre. Draco se tenait droit sur le siège où il était enchainé, décidé à accepter le destin, apparemment fatal, qui le conduirait, inévitablement en prison. Harry l'avait bien baissé la tête, fataliste, lorsqu'il s'était, sur la demande des jurés, pour témoigner. Harry n'avait pas tourné la tête vers lui lorsque brusque tintement des chaines avait retendu cinq minutes après le début de son témoignage. Harry n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête vers le blond pour savoir qu'il avait été véritablement surpris que le Survivant prenne sa défense. Le Vainqueur avait vu un ahurissement semblable sur le visage de tous les membres du magenmagot. Le témoignage d'aucune autre personne n'aurait pu faire innocenter le Serpentard. Mais Harry était le Survivant, l'Elu et, enfin, le Vainqueur. Son témoignage avait sans doute plus de poids qu'aucun autre dans certains procès. Draco Malefoy avait, donc, été relâché et Harry savait qu'il tentait de se racheter en faisant des donations pour les enfants de la guerre... Teddy avait reçu une somme assez généreuse.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'en dépit du nombre d'années écoulées depuis qu'Harry s'était retrouvé pour la première fois sur la propriété des Mafefoy : il se souvenait très bien du lieu où ils avaient été emprisonné durant un court l'apte de temps. Se retrouver ici n'était certainement pas une bonne chose du point de vue d'Harry.

Harry, sous sa forme de renard, s'ébroua et reprit sa route à travers le parc boisé du domaine des Malefoy, suivit de près par un chien haut sur patte et par un cerf au pas leste. Harry avait été très ému de voir son père se transformer... Surtout lorsqu'il avait pu constater que Sirius et Remus ne lui avaient pas menti en déclarant que son patronus était en tout point identique à l'animagus de James Potter. Harry avait l'impression que cette certitude ne pourrait que reforcer la puissance de son patronus... D'autant plus qu'il côtoyait une version de ses parents bien vivante.

La raison pour laquelle Sirius, son père et lui se déplaçait sous le forme d'animagus était simple et évidente. Il avait été décidé qu'ils tenteraient de s'approcher le plus possible du manoir avant d'appeler Dobby. Tout simplement pour pouvoir s'introduire dans le manoir plus vite et avec plus de simplicité si l'elfe ne venait à leur aide. Harry espérait sincèrement obtenir de l'aide de Dobby. Dans le cas contraire, Harry savait qu'il en serait profondément chagriné car, ne déplaise à certains de sa famille, l'elfe était un véritable ami pour lui.

Harry ne s'arrêta qu'une fois contre un mur du manoir. Ils se trouvaient, à présent, à l'arrière de la propriété. Sous une véranda enfermant une piscine chauffée de tailles moyennes. Vraiment ! Quant on pensait que toutes personnes non mangemortes souffraient de toutes les formes de privations !

Harry, dégoûté, reprit vite forme humaine, suivis par ses deux accompagnateurs. Il échangea un rapide regard avec son père et son parrain puis, après une profonde inspiration, appela l'elfe qui l'avait si loyalement servi, sans aucune obligation, dans un autre monde.

Cela ne prit pas une minute avant que l'elfe en question ne fasse son apparition en un 'POP' sonore. L'elfe qui apparut dans la pièce était tel que l'avait connu Harry. Il avait des yeux grands et verts, ayant l'apparence d'une balle de tennis. Il était toujours aussi petit et arrivait à peine au nombril d'Harry.

Harry sentit son cœur bondir lorsque le regard à combien connu de Dobby, pleins d'émerveillement, se posa, immédiatement, sur Harry. De toute évidence, Kreattur avait eu raison. Les magies de Dobby et d'Harry étaient liés par l'amitié et le respect qu'Harry avait entretenu avec 'l'autre' Dobby.

« Bonjour, Dobby. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Tu dois te demander pourquoi nos magies sont liées de cette manière alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas... »

Dobby avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant Harry lui parler avec autant de respects.

« Pour commencer, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je viens d'un autre monde. »

« Vous connaissiez Dobby là bas. »

« C'est cela. Tu es toujours aussi intelligent ! »

Harry rit un peu en voyant l'elfe se regorger un peu sous le compliment. Il vit aussi du coin de l'œil un léger sourire apparaitre sur les visages des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque j'avais douze ans, Dobby. Tu es venu m'avertir d'un danger en cachette de tes maîtres. A la fin de cette année, j'ai fait un sorte que tu sois libéré... Nous sommes devenus amis. Le Dobby de mon premier monde est mort en nous sauvant, mes amis et moi. »

Dobby le regarda, la tête inclinée sur le côté, puis lui dédia un sourire éclatant.

« Dobby sera, alors, un ami pour monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur. Que peut faire pour monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur, et ses amis ? »

« C'est quelque chose de grave et de dangereux, Dobby. Et je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander... Ton maître devrait avoir, en sa possession, un journal qui dégage une très mauvaise magie. Il nous le faudrait. »

Dobby s'était fait inquiet lorsqu'il avait compris que aider son nouvel ami signifierait trahir ses maîtres. Toutefois, Harry fit la résolution s'installer sur ses traits et il bomba le torse.

« Dobby va aider son ami. Dobby sait où se trouve le mauvais objet. Mais Dobby ne peut pas entre dans la pièce pour aider son ami. »

« Ce n'est rien, Dobby si tu nous conduis à cette salle, ce sera déjà beaucoup. »

Harry avait déclaré sa phrase en modifiant son apparence. Il changea, ainsi, le couloir de ses cheveux en roux, ses yeux s'assombrirent pour devenir presque noirs mais, surtout, sa cicatrice sembla disparaitre pour quelques heures. Harry était tombé d'accord avec les autres membres de l'Ordre pour modifier son apparence. Tous préféraient que l'identité et l'apparence de l'Eclair soient connues le plus tard possible. L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête et entraina les trois intrus à travers le dédale de couloirs qui composaient le manoir. A leur grande surprise, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Ce fut James qui se décida à poser la question qui trottait dans l'esprit de chacun.

« Dobby, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un au manoir ? »

« Des maîtres de Dobby sont ici et monsieur MacNair est là aussi. »

Les trois hommes frémirent à l'annonce de ce dernier nom. Ils se reprirent rapidement lorsque Dobby s'arrêta devant une porte, tremblant. Comprenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, Harry s'introduisit avec son père alors que Sirius restait avec Dobby dans le couloir. La pièce était un bureau remplie d'objets noirs en tout genre. Cependant, Harry n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'objet qu'ils recherchaient. Bien en vue sur un présentoir, Malefoy affichait l'objet comme un trophée, sans réellement se douter de son caractère précieux. Harry n'était pas surpris que Voldemort ne l'en ai pas averti. Ce manque de considération pour l'horcruxe jouait, une fois de plus, en leur faveur.

Néanmoins, leur chance tourna, cette fois, alors qu'Harry s'emparait de l'objet maléfique. Alors même qu'il posait les mains sur le journal de Jedusor, le fracas d'un duel leur parvint. Harry se retourna vivement, à temps pour voir Sirius être violement propulsé dans la pièce... Etourdi et désarmé. Harry et James levèrent, en vitesse, leurs baguettes mais les rabaissèrent, tout aussi vite, en découvrant les quatre mangemorts dans le couloir. Ils n'avaient, pour le moment, aucun moyen de s'en sentir.

Le chef, MacNair, fit signe à l'un des mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient (qu'Harry ne connaissait pas) de s'emparer de Dobby qui se tordait furieusement les mains, craintif. MacNair s'empara des baguettes des deux derniers intrus et reprit entre ses mains le précieux journal. Il l'étudia, un instant, avant de pousser James, Sirius et Harry hors du bureau puis le long des couloirs sombres des couloirs jusque devant une porte argentée.

La porte s'ouvrit une bonne minute après que le mangemort eut frappé et un homme parut. Harry fut troublé en voyant paraitre Draco Malefoy devant lui. N'était-il pas censé être mort dans ce monde ? Harry lança un regard vers ses deux compagnons d'infortune puis se reporta sur le maître des lieux.

Le regard de l'homme glissa sur lui sans s'arrêter et se posa une simple fraction de seconde sur un Dobby gesticulant lamentablement à bout de bras d'un des mangemorts. Ce ne fut que lorsque son regard se posa sur le journal aux mains de MacNair que Malefoy eut une réaction qui troubla profondément Harry. L'homme fronça les sourcils et tressaillit avec une évidente violence. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir une telle réaction ! Il aurait dû ignorer ce qu'était cet objet ! Harry, tétanisé, le vit quitter l'objet maléfique des yeux et se poser avec intensité sur James et Sirius qui se tendirent, à leur tour, sous l'inspection. Harry remarqua le léger sursaut de Draco Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne se tourne, les yeux ronds, pour le détaillé lui... ou plutôt détailler son front, nota Harry avec un malaise certain.

Puis Malefoy réagit, enfin. Il s'empara du journal et de Dobby d'une main et poussa les trois intrus, un par un, dans la pièce derrière lui. Ce faisant, il ordonna aux mangemorts de disparaitre et leur claqua la porte au nez sans leur donner la possibilité d'émettre un son. Sitôt la porte close, Draco Malefoy lâcha, sans douceur, un elfe terrifié par terre et lança le journal sur une table un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Puis, il tourna tout son attention sur les trois hommes... En particularité sur Harry, placé entre les deux hommes qui lui avaient servi de père dans un autre monde.

« Alors, Potty... Tu n'as toujours pas appris la subtilité à ce que je vois. »


	17. Chapter 16

Chap 16 : Surprises.

« Alors, Potty... Tu n'as toujours pas appris la subtilité à ce que je vois. »

Tout le corps d'Harry se tendit à cette déclaration. Si rapidement et si violement qu'il sentit un douloureux élancement le parcourir. Ce regard... Il lui était bien destiné, n'est ce pas ? Mais, surtout, ce surnom. De toute sa vie, une seule personne l'avait surnommé ainsi. Harry ne put que fixer, ahuri, le Draco Malefoy qui lui faisait face. Une étrange idée tentait de faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry. Mais c'était impossible ! N'est ce pas ?

« Mon petit pote Potty ! Tu te déplaces avec ton parrain et ton père de substitution... Franchement, si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as pas choisi les meilleurs combattants de l'Ordre. »

Harry entendit confusément les halètements d'indignation de ses proches mais n'y prit pas garde. Il scruta le visage de son interlocuteur dont le sourire narquois lui était entièrement dédié. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce, le blond ne s'intéressait qu'à Harry.

« Malefoy ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Potter, les deux types qui t'accompagnent m'ont certainement aussi identifié comme étant un Malefoy. Si ta question est si je suis le Malefoy que tu connais, il y a de fortes chances pour que cela soit le cas. Et, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je suis sacrément content de te voir le balafré ! »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard en comprenant que le Draco Malefoy qui le faisait face n'était pas celui de leur monde... De plus, apparemment, celui semblait venir du même monde qu'Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était quelque peu détendu.

« Les rumeurs disaient que tu étais mort... Est-ce que ton fils est ici avec toi ? »

« Mon père est venu me trouver chez moi. J'ai refusé de le suivre dans sa folie. Il a tué ma femme... » La voix de l'ancien Serpentard chancela mais il se reprit rapidement. « Il a décidé que ma punition devait être longue, il m'a lancé ce foutu sort de bannissement. Il ne comptait pas que Scorpius soit envoyé, lui aussi, mais j'ai réussi à agripper mon fils à temps. Nous avons atterris au milieu d'un groupe de mangemorts qui m'ont reconnu. Apparemment, j'ai eu de la chance. Mon double venait de mourir... »

Harry garda le silence alors que Draco faisait une pause. Sirius étudiait avec attention son petit cousin. James, quant à lui, laissait son regard voguer autours de lui pour graver la configuration des lieux dans sa mémoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Malefoy Junior invita ses 'invités' à s'assoir, s'installa à son tour et reprit.

« J'ai expliqué comment j'étais venu... Enfin, j'ai un peu remanié les faits comme tu peux t'en douter. »

« Tu as un peu remanié les faits... Dans quelles mesures au juste ? » Souffla Harry.

« J'ai déclaré que le Seigneur des ténèbres était au pouvoir et que les mangemorts avaient presque exterminé toute tentative de résistance. J'ai mis mon bannissement sur le compte d'un membre de l'Ordre. »

« Pourquoi es-tu resté auprès d'eux, Malefoy ? » Demanda, rudement, Sirius.

Draco lança un regard ennuyé à son cousin de la branche de Black et répondit d'un ton neutre qu'Harry lui connaissait bien.

« J'avais compté prendre contact avec votre Ordre par le biais de Rogue mais il ne m'a jamais approché. Et pour toi, Potty, comment cela s'est passé ? »

« Après ta disparition, les mangemorts ont refait, vraiment, parlé d'eux. Ils ont tué, un par un, ceux qui les avaient activement combattu durant la bataille finale... Ma famille a été mise à l'abris mais cela n'a pas été suffisant. Ils ont l'on trouvé et ont massacré tout le monde sauf mes enfants et mon filleule qui étaient avec moi lors de l'attaque. »

« Tu veux dire que tous les Weasley et ta femme sont...»

Harry coupa, vivement, son ex-camarade en reprenant :

« C'est ça. Ton père a dû arriver après l'attaque, peu de temps avant nous. Il nous attendait dans les décombres et nous lancé le sort de bannissement. Les enfants et moi avons atterri sur le chemin de traverse, le jour où Severus a été découvert comme espion. Je l'ai aidé et transplané à l'abri. Après quoi, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de m'introduire auprès de l'Ordre. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à les convaincre que mon histoire était vraie, tu t'en doute. De plus, j'avais quelques documents avec moi. »

« Tu appelles Rogue par son prénom. Tu as l'air d'avoir une relation différence avec celui d'ici... Sinon, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas chômé. Mais, franchement, tu as un manque d'imagination navrante concernant les surnoms. L'éclair ! C'est désastreux ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

Draco eut un nouveau sourire narquois mais dépourvu de la méchanceté qui y était présente durant leurs études. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui se tendirent sensiblement.

« Potter père... cousin... Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Les deux amis se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête prudent. Harry, lui, se tendit lorsque Draco se tourna vers Dobby qui était resté figé et silencieux au milieu de la pièce. Toutefois, le Serpentard se contenta de déclarer qu'il n'y aurait pas de punitions mais que l'elfe avait l'interdiction de sortir de cette pièce.

« Bien, Potter. Vous en êtes à combien de ces choses ? » Demanda le blond en désignant le journal.

« Le journal est le quatrième. »

« Bon score. Et, vous avez qui a vos côtés ? »

« Les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre sont en vie et prêts à reprendre le combat... Les mêmes que dans notre monde, Sirius et mes parents en plus. Certains sorciers sont revenus de l'étranger pour se battre. J'ai rencontré le Neville Londubat de ce monde. Il s'était assossié avec des Nés-Moldus. L'ensemble des Weasley combat. »

« Oh ! Weasmoche est en vie ? »

« Oui, Ron est, effectivement, vivant. »

« Dans ce cas, tu seras rassurés d'apprendre que tu vas pouvoir reconstituer ton trio d'or. »

Harry se figea. Sirius et James firent de même et se regardèrent un instant. Ils savaient, sans qu'Harry ne se soit ouvert à eux, que celui-ci n'avait pas l'espoir de voir sa meilleure amie en vie dans ce monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

La voix d'Harry tremblait mais il s'en fichait. Il ne connaissait pas l'Hermione de ce monde mais il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas été bien différente de celle qu'il avait connue toute sa vie. Aussi, avait-il profondément regretté le manque de chance de la revoir un jour.

« Au cours de mon unique sortie du manoir, je suis tombé sur Granger. J'ai demandé à la garder à mon service. Je l'ai gardé sous ma protection. »

« Tu as protégés Hermione... Elle va bien ? »

« Elle s'occupe de mon fils. Elle sait la vérité à mon propos et à propos de mon monde. Je l'ai aidé à développer ses dons magiques... Je ne sais pas si tu seras ravi de l'apprendre mais elle est la même insupportable miss-je-sais-tout que dans notre monde. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata d'un rire qui évacua toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis leur intrusion dans le manoir.

« Veux-tu la voir, Potter ? »

Harry ne put que hocher la tête. Draco se leva et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers une porte sur leur droite.

Harry en l'étudiant se dit que c'était agréable d'être en la compagnie d'un autochtone (adulte !) du même monde que lui, même s'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Ce serait sans doute agréable ou, du moins, un soulagement de parler de son premier monde avec quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Harry supposait que c'était, aussi, ce que ressentait son ancienne Némésis. Il avait l'ombre dans son regard... Ainsi que son soulagement alors qu'Harry n'avait fait qu'évoquer leur monde et des personnes de ce même monde. Malefoy devait être d'autant plus soulagé qu'il avait une chance de fuir les mangemorts, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré des membres de l'Ordre. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait proche d'un Malefoy, il l'aurait traité cette personne de folle. Cependant, c'était certainement ce qui allait se passer. Ils ne seraient, certainement, jamais les meilleurs amis du mondes... Leurs caractères étaient trop divergents et leurs passés ne jouaient pas en cette faveur... Mais, ils deviendraient sûrement plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été dans leur monde originel.

Mafefoy ouvrit la porte et fit signe à quelqu'un de venir. La minute suivante, une femme qu'Harry avait bien connue entra dans la pièce avec prudence. D'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et touffus, de grandes dents, de beaux yeux noisette... Hermione était exactement semblable à celle qu'Harry avait rencontrée, voilà des années, dans le train qui le conduisait à Poudlard. Elle était, sans doute, plus maigre et ses yeux étaient, peut-être, plus ternes mais on y lisait la même curiosité insatiable qui caractérisait l'Hermione Granger qui était devenue l'amie d'Harry.

Le regard de la jeune femme survola le trio qu'Harry, James et Sirius formaient avant de se poser sur Malefoy en une question muette.

« Hermione, je te présente des membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Sirius Black, James Potter... Et enfin l'Harry Potter de mon monde qui a subit le même sort que Scorpius et moi. »

La curiosité dans le regard de la jeune femme s'accrut lorsque son regard se posa, avec intensité, sur Harry. Apparemment, Malefoy n'avait pas laissé leur amitié de côté lorsqu'il avait évoqué son premier monde avec elle.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pu émettre un son de plus. Un terrible fracas venait de retentir dans le couloir et que l'on tentait d'entrer de force dans les appartements de Malefoy. Draco écarquilla les yeux alors que les trois membres de l'Ordre se levaient rapidement. Harry et Draco furent les premiers à réagir en comprenant que la raison de cette tentative d'intrusion était que Draco était découvert comme n'étant pas loyal au Seigneur des ténèbres. Harry récupéra le journal de Jedusor tandis que Draco lançait un vêtement à Dobby. L'elfe écarquilla des yeux et regarda, avec émerveillement, la simple écharpe que lui avait donnée Draco. Harry, curieux, se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et maugréa que l'elfe l'avait beaucoup aidé.

« Et, je sais qu'il était ton ami pour toi, Potter, dans notre monde. Même si je me demande comment on peut devenir ami avec un elfe de maison. »

Draco se détourna d'un Harry reconnaissant et surpris pour porter son attention sur Hermione qui portait un jeune garçon qui ne pouvait qu'être le fils de Draco.

« Dobby, fait nous sortir de la propriété. Le plus loin possible ! » Ordonna Draco.

L'elfe inclina la tête et s'empara de la main d'Hermione et de James qui, lui-même, avait agrippé son ami pour transplaner une première fois. Une demi-seconde plus tard, l'elfe était de retour. Il s'emparait de la main des deux hommes restants lorsque le porte de la chambre céda. Il transplana aussitôt. Toutefois, il transplana une seconde trop tard pour éviter à Harry d'être toucher par un sort de magie noire lancée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry sentit une immense douleur le parcourir alors que la chambre disparaissait pour être remplacer par une épaisse végétation.


	18. Chapter 17

Chap 17 : Danger mortel.

« Severus ! »

Sirius avait hurlé le nom de son ancien adversaire sans même prendre en considération le tremblant perceptible dans ce seul prénom. Il emporta, avec Draco, son filleul inconscient jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, à l'étage de la maison. Ils passèrent devant Lily qui, malgré son inquiétude pour son fils blessé, referma bien vite la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait avec Ted, petit James et Albus. La priorité était que les enfants ne voient pas dans quel état le père (ou parrain) était rentré de sa mission. Dobby, quant à lui, n'était même pas resté une seconde dans le quartier général. Il reparti, sur le champ, pour aller chercher James, Hermione et Scorpius, restés en arrière.

Car Harry était, en effet, dans un triste état et il n'avait pas été possible d'attendre plus longtemps dans la clairière. Pourtant, ses compagnons avaient réagit promptement. Lorsqu'Harry était apparu en compagnie de Dobby et de Draco dans la clairière, il s'était immédiatement effondré. En constatant qu'Harry était en sang, l'ensemble de ses compagnons avaient réagis. Draco et Sirius avait immédiatement soulevé Harry et Sirius avait ordonné à Dobby de les transplaner chez lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu de difficultés à apparaitre à Square Grimmaurd et n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui ordonne de retourner le reste du groupe.

Severus face à l'urgence contenue dans la voix de Sirius Black avait tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un blessé grave. Bien que celui lui coûte de le dire, Black lui ressemblait. Le cabot n'aimait pas montrer ses véritables sentiments, comme lui. Bien sûr, ils n'employaient pas la même méthode. Alors que Black masquait, souvent, ses véritables sentiments derrière une fausse maturité, Severus, lui, les cachait derrière un masque froid. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus savait que seul le sort d'une personne très proche pouvait toucher Sirius Black au point qu'il laisse filtrer une telle émotion. Aussi, en entendant l'effroi et la peur dans la voix de Black, Severus avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Il retira, donc, rapidement son chaudron du feu et s'empressa de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il vit la forme sanguinolente sur la civière de fortune, Severus sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine. Harry faisait, après tout, parti des rares individus qu'il considérait comme étant un ami. Il se reprit vite, toutefois, et bouscula violemment Black pour se placer auprès d'Harry.

« Rogue ! Il … il … il est en état de choc ! »

Severus se tourna vers le blond près de lui et le reconnut comme étant le fils Malefoy. Il se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, ce que cet homme faisait là puis se dit que ce n'était certainement pas ce qui importait pour le moment.

« Ca ne m'aide pas, Malefoy ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer plus utile, sortez !» cracha Severus.

Sur ces mots, Severus lança une batterie de sorts de diagnostic. Il fut à moitié surpris lorsque le blond, restant à sa place, reprit :

« J'ai lancé un premier diagnostique, tout à l'heure. L'infection était déjà partout. Et, il était touché par un puissant sort de magie noire que je ne connaissais pas. »

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit davantage encore à la déclaration du blond. Qui, malheureusement, ne mentait pas comme il le réalisa en lisant le parchemin où les résultats des sorts de diagnostic s'étaient inscrits. En effet, l'infection généralisée prenait dans l'importance à chaque seconde... De même que le sort de magie noire qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à identifier. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se tourna un peur vers Black à qui il ordonna d'aller chercher tous les baumes et les potions de soins qu'il trouverait au laboratoire.

« Et, dépêchez-vous où il va nous claquer dans les doigts ! Il faut soulager son corps de la douleur et de l'infection ! Et, je ne veux aucun Potter dans cette pièce ! »

Heureusement, tous réagirent immédiatement face à l'urgence contenue dans la voix de l'homme, habituellement si stoïque. Black courut hors de la pièce alors même que Malefoy lançait sur Harry un sort de déshabillement. Le maître des potions loua la présence d'esprit de l'homme. Dans quelques minutes, cela leur permettrait d'accéder plus facilement à l'ensemble des blessures. Severus dû serrer les dents pour empêcher une exclamation d'horreur de franchir le barrage de ses lèvres. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! C'était encore pire que ce que l'état des vêtements avait pu laisser imaginer !

Malefoy, j'espère que vous connaissez des sorts de soins ! Occupez vous des lacérations de ses jambes.

Severus allait observer plus attentivement les blessures dû au sort de magie noire sur les mains et les avant bras d'Harry lorsqu'une alarme retentit dans toute la pièce . Une alarme qui indiquait, ni plus ni moins, que le cœur d'Harry Potter venait de s'arrêter. Il se précipita sur la poitrine d'Harry et commença à appuyer dessus avant de tout relâcher pour ensuite recommencer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un léger tintement leur indiqua que le cœur était reparti. Toutefois, l'inquiétude de Severus ne diminua pas. Le tintement avait été très léger. Ce qui indiquait que le danger d'un nouvel arrêt cardiaque n'était pas écarté. Le cœur était très faible !

Severus tourna légèrement la tête et réalisa que Black était figé sur le pas de la porte, en état de choc.

« Black ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! »

Sirius réagit immédiatement et s'approcha d'un pas vif du lit.

« Dépêche-toi de lui faire boire ! Je vais voir ce que j'ai en stock pour l'infection… »

Severus quitta la pièce sans attendre de voir si l'animagus suivait ses instructions. Draco glissa ses mains sous les épaules d'Harry pour le redresser et le faire s'appuyer sur lui. Une fois le survivant calé contre lui, il fit signe au parrain de celui de suivre les instructions du maître des potions. Celui-ci ouvrit les lèvres d'Harry pour y glisser un peu de potion tandis que Malefoy posait sa main sur sa gorge de son ancien camarade pour la masser lentement.

Ils venaient de terminer l'administration lorsque l'alarme reliée au cœur de l'Elu se déclencha une seconde fois. Heureusement, le maître des potions revenait justement de son laboratoire. L'homme lâcha, aussitôt, les fioles au bout du lit et revint auprès de son ami. Severus répéta le même procédé que plus tôt mais en insufflant de l'air dans les poumons d'Harry cette fois-ci. Il fallait qu'il tienne! Deux secondes après, le doux tintement retentit, plus fort cette fois.

Alors que Malefoy et Black commençaient à appliquer les baumes sur tout le corps d'Harry, Severus entreprit d'étudier les bras du blessé. Il lâcha ensuite une bordée de jurons qui inquiétèrent davantage les autres soigneurs.

Severus, maintenant qu'il avait identifié le sort, réalisait qu'il connaissait bien le sort noir reçu par Harry. Le sort de magie noir avait fait apparaitre une plante aux feuilles rouge sang et bleu vif. Elle était une combinaison de lianes et lierres. Les tiges de la plante enserraient le bras d'Harry comme une sangsue... Ce que la plante était, véritablement, d'un certain point de vue. La plante était issue d'un sort destiné à tuer sa victime dans d'atroces souffrances. L'affreuse plante se nourrissait, ni plus ni moins, de la magie de la créature (ou du sorcier dans le cas présent) sur laquelle elle se trouvait. La ponction était très lente et, donc, très douloureuse.

Severus réalisa que quelques minutes de plus et il aurait été trop tard pour agir. Le sort de magie noire avait déjà énormément infecté Harry. En effet, la plante avait déjà grandis jusqu'à atteindre quelques centimètres au dessus du coude de sa victime. Severus visa les deux épaules d'Harry pour la bloquer… Il ne savait, malheureusement, pas quoi faire d'autre sur le moment. Il savait peu de chose sur ce sort et cette plante car le sortilège était peu utilisé. Il fallait être fou pour le lancer ! Car une fois que la plante avait consommé toute la magie de sa victime (ce qui avait pour conséquence la mort de celle-ci), elle continuait à prospérer, dévorant toute magie à sa portée. Tout ce dont Severus était certain, c'était que la plante rouge et bleu était très résistante.

Severus, après avoir lancé les sorts pour ralentir la propagation de la plante, finit par dire d'une voix lasse qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter là.

« Que fait-on à présent, Severus ? »

Le maître des potions se tourna vers Sirius qui fixait, catastrophé et effrayé, les bras de son filleul.

« Il faut fouiller ta fichue bibliothèque de fond en comble. Je n'en sais pas assez sur le sort _magiasuga_ _hedera_ pour l'annuler. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit dans le couloir, suivis par Malefoy et Black. Ils y trouvèrent James et Lily, ainsi qu'une femme que Severus ne connaissait pas mais dont le visage lui était familier. Il eut un semblant de réponse lorsque Draco Malefoy lui adressa, justement, la parole.

« Hermione ! Où est Scorpius ? »

« Il joue avec les autres enfants dans leur chambre. Il va bien. Je viens juste de les quitter »

Severus continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque alors que Black rassurait tant bien que mal le couple Potter et leur expliquait qu'il leur fallait trouver davantage d'informations à propos du sort. Severus comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette femme, cette Hermione, lui avait semblé familière. C'était, tout simplement, parce qu'il l'avait vu sur les photographies d'Harry. Dans cet autre monde, son double avait une amie d'Harry. Mais la question qui le tracassait : était le pourquoi de la présence de Draco Malefoy au Q.G. Malefoy qui l'avait suivis sembla avoir suivis le cheminement de ses pensées car il prit la parole alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Je viens du monde du Survivant. C'est aussi mon paternel qui s'est chargé de m'envoyé ici avec mon fils. Contrairement à Potty, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'atterrir à proximité d'un allier éventuel. »

Severus se tourna vers Malefoy et l'étudia. Il avait lu, dans les articles qu'Harry avait apporté avec lui qu'il avait défendu Draco Malefoy au cours de son procès.

« Vous leur avez montré votre marque pour gagner leur confiance. »

Draco ne s'y trompa pas. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une affirmation et non d'une question. Severus Rogue avait été son directeur de maison. Il l'avait certainement mieux connu que Potter. Il savait donc reconnaitre les différentes intonations de ce Severus Rogue là... puisque, apparemment, le Rogue de ce monde n'était pas très différent de l'autre. Il sortit un livre de son étagère et commença à le parcourir en répondant à la question du maître des potions.

« Oui, j'ai montré ma marque... Cela et le fait que je suis un Malefoy les a convaincu. Ils n'ont pensé, un seul instant, que je pourrais être différent du Draco Malefoy qu'ils avaient connu... Et, pour être honnête, je serais sans doute devenu comme lui si la guerre avait continué plus longtemps dans mon monde... ou si j'avais connu que cela. »

« Si vous êtes différent, pourquoi être resté avec eux. »

« Je ne serais pas resté si j'avais pu entrer en contact avec vous ou un autre membre de l'Ordre. Ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. Ma priorité était la sécurité de mon fils. »

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête puis se plongea dans un des livres de magie de la famille Black. Les deux hommes ne levèrent même pas la tête lorsqu'Hermione, James et Sirius vinrent les rejoindre dans la pièce, une minute plus tard, pour les aider dans leurs recherches.


	19. Chapter 18

Chap 18 : Rétablissement.

Remus releva la tête du livre qu'il étudiait depuis près d'une heure et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder autours de lui. Lorsqu'il revenu, avec Dora, dans la demeure des Black, il avait été surpris de trouver tout le monde dans la bibliothèque... ou presque puisque Lily s'occupait encore des enfants lorsque James leur avait appris que Harry était gravement blessé. Aussi, alors que son mari s'emparait, à son tour, d'un livre, Dora était montée pour remplacer Lily auprès des enfants. Elle avait deviné que son amie voudrait prendre un rôle plus actif pour aider son fils.

En observant le nombre de personnes de la pièce, on se rendait compte de la place importante qu'avait prise, en peu de temps, le jeune père. Surtout lorsque l'on considérait que seules les personnes présentes savaient ce qui arrivait à Harry. A présent, l'ensemble des maraudeurs effectuaient des recherches en compagnie de Lily, Severus et des jumeaux Weasley. Mais, ce n'était pas une grande surprise... Non, ce qui avait surpris Remus, cela avait été de voir un Malefoy faire son possible pour aider un Potter. Cependant la surprise qu'avait éprouvée Remus s'était changée en compréhension lorsque Sirius lui avait expliqué que Draco Malefoy venait, apparemment du même monde qu'Harry. En vérité, la véritable surprise avait été de voir la Née-Moldu s'atteler, elle aussi, à la tâche avec acharnement. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas du tout Harry contrairement au reste de l'assemblée et avait des raisons valables de se méfier des sorciers. Remus ne pouvait que supposer que le récit de Malefoy à propos de cet autre monde avait eu autant d'importance pour elle que le récit d'Harry en avait eu pour eux.

Malheureusement, en dépit du nombre de personnes présentes pour effectuer les recherches, ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé pour vaincre le maléfice. Or, cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'Harry avait reçu le sort de magie noire. Severus montait régulièrement à l'étage pour lancer sur Harry un sort, destiné à limiter la croissance de la plante. Et, chaque fois que Severus redescendait de la chambre, son visage s'assombrissait davantage. La dernière fois qu'il était monté, le plante avait envahis la zone de la gorge et gagnait le torse de l'Elu. Personne n'osait l'avouer à voix haute mais c'était inscrit sue chaque visage... Tout le monde craignait de ne pas trouver la solution à temps.

Remus s'était replongé dans son livre depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque la voix surexcitée et débordante d'espoir d'Hermione brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Ce fut Severus qui réagit le plus rapidement. Il s'empara vivement de l'épais grimoire que parcourait, plus tôt, la femme et entreprit de lire à voix haute le passage qu'elle lui désigna.

« Le _magiasuga_ _hedera, _

Ce sort de magie noire antique doit être à manier avec une extrême précaution. Ce sort est destiné à retirer tout sa magie à sa victime. Il est à noter qu'il est très rare que la victime survive à la ponction intense de sa magie.

Cette ponction s'effectue par le biais d'une plante aux feuilles rouges et bleues. La plante a l'apparence de lianes combinées aux lierres. Les tiges puissantes de la plante enserrent le corps de la victime et absorbe sa magie de la même façon qu'une sangsue, d'où le nom du sort... C'est une très résistante.

Il est important de signaler qu'une fois que la plante a consommé toute la magie de sa victime (ce qui avait pour conséquence la mort de celle-ci, comme nous l'avons déjà signalé), elle continue à prospérer, dévorant toute magie à sa portée.

La plante issue du sort est, donc, destinée à tuer sa victime dans d'atroces souffrances puisqu'elle se nourrit de la magie de la créature sur laquelle elle s'est installée. La ponction étant très lente et, donc, très douloureuse, le contre coup se révèle trop intense pour la victime qui se meurt du choc.

Il existe plusieurs sorts pour ralentir la propagation de la plante mais une unique solution pour la détruire et, éventuellement, sauver sa victime. Une potion de Volt-Vie est le seul recourt pour détruire cette plante. »

Severus cessa, alors, de lire à voix et entreprit d'étudier la recette donné plus bas. Il réalisa, qu'une fois encore, la chance était côté d'Harry. De toute évidence, en dépit des apparences, l'homme était né sous une bonne étoile. Tout simplement parce que les ingrédients de cette potion était, habituellement, extrêmement rares, voir introuvable.

« Ingrédients :

3 racines de mandragore,

4 plumes de phénix mature,

1 chenille morte,

1 foie de rat.

3ml de venin de Basilic.

Couper à taille égale des 3 racines de mandragore, ajouter 4 plumes de phénix mature, 1 chenille morte, 1 foie de rat. Après avoir mélangé une première fois les ingrédients, ajouté 3ml de venin de Basilic. Laisser la potion chauffer deux heures et la laisser infuser. Au final, la potion doit être vert prune clair avant de la boire. »

Après avoir ordonné à ses camarades de recherches de se procurer les plumes de phénix, Severus fila en direction de son laboratoire pour préparer la pièce et les ingrédients. Chaque minute comptait, à présent...

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Severus administrait la potion à Harry qui n'avait pas repris une seule fois conscience depuis qu'il avait reçu le sort de magie noire. Severus soupira et rejoignit le reste de la maisonnée dans le couloir. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, épuisé, nauséeux et souffrant d'un horrible mal de tête. Il tenta de se redresser mais abandonna vite l'idée lorsqu'il se sentit pris de vertiges. Il regarda autours de lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur la porte close puis sur le lit où il était étendu. Il fronça les sourcils et effleura des plantes mortes autours de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que...

« Harry ! »

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère, s'en voulant de ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Toutefois, il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car Lily Potter s'était précipitée vers lui et l'avait pris dans une forte étreinte maternelle.


	20. Chapter 19

Chap 19 : Cinquième horcruxe.

Severus avait déclaré qu'il faudrait près d'une semaine à Harry pour se rétablisse totalement. Autant pour guérir de ses blessures que pour que sa magie revienne à son niveau initial. La plante avait pompé beaucoup de sa magie mais, heureusement, ce n'était pas définitif. Cette maudite plante n'avait pas aspiré assez de magie pour que cela soit un problème. Avec quelques potions et du temps, Harry serait égale à lui-même. Pour le moment, sa magie étant agitée, l'homme était très faible et dormait beaucoup.

Pendant que Severus s'occupait d'Harry, les autres occupants de la maison (ainsi que l'ensemble des Weasley et Dumbledore) avait tenu une réunion. Bien entendu, le premier sujet à débat avait été Draco Malefoy. L'ex-Serpentard avait stoïquement raconté son histoire. Celle-ci complétée aux témoignages de James Potter et de Sirius Black avait suffi à ce que l'Ordre, nouvellement reconstitué, lui fasse confiance. Il va sans dire que le fait que la protection que Malefoy avait exercé sur une Né-Moldue avait fait grandement penchée la balance en sa faveur.

Draco n'en avait rien laissé paraitre mais il avait été grandement soulagé d'être aussi vite accepté par les résistants. Il était certainement plus en sécurité ici qu'au manoir. Un jour où l'autre les choses auraient mal tournées. Jusqu'alors, il avait pu mettre son manque d'activités mangemort sur le compte de la nostalgie de son monde. Il avait été soulagé lorsque les mangemorts et leur maître l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait déclaré avoir besoin de temps pour s'acclimater à ce nouveau monde. Toutefois, Draco avait été conscient depuis le premier jour que cette excuse ne pourrait pas perdurer bien longtemps. Tout comme il avait été douloureusement conscient qu'il n'aurait, sans doute, pas été capable de se livrer aux activités des mangemorts. Que serait-il alors arrivé à son fils ? Aurait-il été enrôlé dans l'armée des ténèbres ou tout simplement tué ? Draco avait été heureux de ne pas avoir été confronté à cela. Draco se souvenait encore du désespoir qu'il ressentait encore il y a peu de temps.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que ces mystérieux articles apparaissent de nulle part. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la signature de Potter. De « son » Potter. En reconnaissant sa signature, Draco avait senti l'espoir renaitre et flamboyer comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Il avait su, immédiatement, qu'avec l'arrivé de Potter dans ce monde, les choses allaient changer et bouger. Il avait espéré avoir une chance d'être confronté à Potter...

Toutefois, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cet imbécile de Griffondor vienne se fourrer dans l'une des antres de mangemorts. A vrai dire, il avait toujours ignoré que son père avait eu entre ses mains un des fameux Horcruxe de Voldemort... Que ce soit dans ce monde-ci ou dans l'autre. Draco avait réalisé que Potter avait, apparemment, dissimulé certaines actions de son père pour le protéger lui. Draco ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il devait beaucoup à Harry Potter. Malgré ce que sa famille lui avait, ce qu'IL lui avait fait, Harry l'avait protégé et lui avait évité la prison (au mieux). En apprenant que son père avait été en possession d'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, Draco avait commencé à craindre que sa famille avait été plus impliquée encore à cette monstruosité qu'il ne le pensait. Crainte qui s'était vu confirmé lorsque Dumbledore avait déclaré, lors de cette réunion, que c'était Bella Lestrange qui avait la coupe de Poufsouffle. Il comprenait, maintenant, ce qui avait poussé le trio d'or à cambrioler le coffre de sa tante à Gringotts. Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que Draco mesurait toute la portée des actions que les Griffondors avaient effectué l'année de leur dix-sept ans. Finalement, la voix de Dumbledore le tira de ses pensées.

« Les Lestrange ne se sont pas encore rendu à Gringotts. Il est possible, au vue des circonstances, que l'objet de s'y trouve pas. Monsieur Malefoy m'a fait part d'un autre lieu où il pourrait être entreposé s'il a bien été confié aux Lestrange. »

« Et, quel est ce charmant endroit ? » Demanda le cousin de la famille.

« Leur manoir. »

Draco vit Black grimacé. De toute évidence, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Il devait, sans doute, l'avoir visité dans son enfance. Arthur Weasley se racla la gorge et, sans lâcher la main de sa femme, demanda s'il n'y avait pas un autre lieu possible. Voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, Draco se redressa légèrement et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Non, vraiment. Mon oncle et ma tante sont, sans doute, SES plus fervents partisans... Ils auront été très prudents avec l'objet que leur maître leur à remis... même sans savoir ce que c'était réellement. Et, ils sont paranoïaques. Ils auront placé la coupe dans un lieu qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement et auquel ils ont facilement accès. Un lieu très sécurisé. Et, je suis certain qu'il n'y a que la banque et leur manoir qui répondent à ces critères. »

Sa réplique fut suivit par un long silence, brisé seulement par Potter, premier du nom.

« Comment procédons-nous ? »

« Je suggère que nous formions deux groupes de trois et que ces groupes s'introduisent dans les deux lieux au même instant. » Déclara le fondateur de l'Ordre d'une voix ferme.

« Je me porte volontaire pour le groupe de la banque. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Charlie Weasley qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe, une épaule contre le manteau de la cheminée.

« J'ai parlé avec Harry lorsque j'ai appris qu'il s'était introduis au plus profond de la banque. Je voulais savoir s'il était vrai que les gobelins gardaient des dragons. Il se trouve qu'il y en a un près du coffre que nous devons visiter. Ici, je suis celui qui a le plus d'expériences en matière de créatures magiques. Mon expérience en matière de dragon est peut-être plus limitée que mon double mais je reste la plus compétente de personnes autours de cette table. »

« Je l'accompagne. Je suis le meilleur en sortilège. » Déclara Bill Weasley sans fausse modestie.

Dumbledore opina et se tourna vers James Potter Senior.

« James, tu les accompagneras. Tu es certainement celui qui connait le mieux ces galeries. Après tout, ton premier poste en tant qu'Auror était à la banque. »

James Potter se contenta d'approuver les paroles du l'ancien directeur et de resserrer sa poigne autours de la main de sa femme. Tout le monde savait que cette prochaine mission serait très dangereuse mais aussi la plus déterminante. C'était le dernier horcruxe qu'ils devaient récupérer... Après quoi, ils détruiraient tous ceux qu'ils auraient en leur possession. Le serpent de Voldemort étant, normalement, l'ultime horcruxe, il ne pourrait être détruit que durant ou après la dernière bataille.

« Volontaire pour le manoir de ma 'chère' cousine » Ironisa Black en levant la main.

« J'en suis aussi. » Intervint Draco.

Une nouvelle fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il ne put masquer un sourire narquois devant leur surprise.

« En êtes vous certains, Draco ? » Demanda le sorcier à la barbe blanche.

« Bien entendu, Dumbledore. J'étais un Serpentard, moi. Je ne fonce pas tête baissée et je ne parle pas sans réfléchir comme certain Griffondor de ma connaissance. »

Légèrement écœuré, Draco vit les yeux du sorcier pétillé d'amusement avant qu'il ne se détourne vers le reste de l'assemblée dans l'attente de dernier volontaire. Lily leva simplement la main, sans tenir compte du regard de son époux.

« Bien, c'est donc régler. Allez sur place dès demain. J'aimerais que le reste d'entre vous s'occupe de recruter des volontaires dans les camps. Je veux, aussi, que vous sachiez que je ne serais pas joignable durant deux jours. Je vais tenter de persuader des chefs de clan vampire de se joindre à nous pour combattre. Remus ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de sa mission chez les loups-garous. »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'illustre sorcier se leva, marquant la fin de la séance.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

C'est dès l'aube qu'ils transplanèrent devant leur destination respective le lendemain.

Le groupe dirigé par James Potter apparurent au milieu du chemin de traverse en un 'pop' caractéristique. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pensé en apparaissant dans son nouveau monde, toutes les boutiques n'étaient pas fermées. En vérité sur le chemin de traverse, il n'y avait que Gringotts d'ouverte puisque les boutiques ouvertes étaient, en réalité, dans l'allée des embrumes. En cette période de ténèbres, seules les types de boutiques que l'on y trouvait pouvaient faire du bénéfice. Les trois hommes se tendirent un instant puis s'empressèrent de se mettre en action. James enfila rapidement sa propre cape d'invisibilité alors que les deux Weasley se contentaient de se lancer un sort de camouflage, frissonnant violement à la sensation d'eau glacée. Les trois hommes, enfin prêts, prirent immédiatement la direction de l'illustre banque des sorciers d'Angleterre. James était assez confiant pour pénétrer dans la grotte. Il savait où aller. Ce qui l'inquiétait véritablement, c'était ce qui se trouverait à proximité du coffre des mangemorts ou à l'intérieur même de celui-ci. Ils avaient parlé avec Harry de sa propre expérience et ce n'avait pas été fameux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que les sortilèges de sécurités ne seraient pas plus agressifs que ceux qu'Harry avait expérimentés.

Déterminés, ils avaient donc, tous les trois, pénétré dans la banque sans réel hésitation. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'un d'eux avait franchi le seuil du bâtiment. Les lieux n'avaient plus la splendeur que James leur avait connue. Le hall était maintenant terne et l'atmosphère pesante et étouffante. Les gobelins n'avaient pas l'entrain que James avait découvert durant toute son enfance. Il était évident que ces années de guerre et d'oppressions pesaient aussi énormément à ces intelligentes et cupides créatures.

James entraina ses deux compagnons jusqu'à l'entrée des galeries où ils entendirent, patiemment, qu'un Gobelin isolé approche d'eux. Ils n'eurent à attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir lancer un _imperium _sur l'un deux. A la suite de quoi, ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour passer, véritablement, à l'action. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les galeries, James à la tête du groupe. Ils étaient « aidés » de temps à autre par le gobelin ensorcelé mais, en vérité, ce fut, essentiellement, James qui les conduisit à travers les passages souterrains de la banque.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant un sourd grondement que le groupe senti l'anxiété le gagner. Une inquiétude qui s'accrue un peu plus lorsqu'ils virent, pour la première fois, le dragon dont leur avait parlé Harry.

Ce gigantesque dragon était, de toute évidence, prisonnier de la banque depuis des siècles pour garder l'accès aux chambres fortes les plus profondes, les plus éloignées, réputées les plus sûres. Il était plus qu'évident qu'au cours de sa longue incarcération sous terre, ses écailles étaient devenues pâles et friables bien qu'elles semblaient toujours dures comme de l'acier. Les yeux du lézard volant étaient d'un rose laiteux et ses grandes ailes, ainsi que sa queue, étaient hérissées de piquants forts inquiétants. Le museau de la créature était couvert de cicatrices qui témoignaient des mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait. Et, comme l'avait dit Harry, le dragon prisonnier était partiellement aveugle... Ce qui devait le rendre que plus féroce encore.

Heureusement pour eux, le puissant et dangereux gardien était attaché au sol. En effet, ses deux pattes arrière portaient de lourds anneaux munis de chaînes les reliant à d'énormes pilonnes qui, eux, étaient profondément enfermés dans la pierre.

« Bon ! » Souffla Charlie. « Allez ouvrir le coffre et chercher la coupe. Je m'occupe de délivrer le dragon. D'après Harry, il cherchera aussitôt à s'enfuir. Cela créera une assez longue diversion pour fouiller le coffre et fuir... normalement. »

James se contenta d'opiner et d'entrainer Bill et le Gobelin vers le coffre des Lestrange tandis que le deuxième fils Weasley contournait prudemment le dragon pour s'approcher de ses chaînes. Il entendit, néanmoins, que ses camarades aient ouvert la porte du coffre pour entreprendre de délivrer la vénérable bête.

Dix minutes plus tard, il vint à bout de l'entrave dont les morceaux tombèrent en un joyeux tintamarre sur le sol. Charlie relevait les yeux et sourire fier et joyeux sur le visage lorsque son regard se posa sur le dragon qui le fixait intensément. Le rouquin perdit instantanément le sourire alors que le dragon rejetait légèrement la tête en arrière dans l'intention évidente de lâcher un puissant jet de flamme dans la direction de l'humain trop proche de lui à son goût.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Alors que James, Bill et Charlie atterrissait sur le chemin de traverse, le second groupe (composé de Sirius, Draco et Lily) apparaissaient, sans la moindre difficulté, dans le parc du manoir Lestrange. Comme l'avait prévu Draco, sa 'famille' n'avait pas réagit assez rapidement à sa traitrise et les protections du manoir n'avaient pas été encore réa-paramétrés pour l'empêcher de venir dans le manoir. Il fallait, en effet, compter une marge de trente six heures pour que la mise à jour soit opérante et que les barrières entourant le manoir soit ajusté. Ce l'aspe de temps avait permis à Draco de pénétrer sans la moindre difficulté dans la propriété de sa famille maternelle (en amenant avec certains de ses nouveaux amis).

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changer, c'est toujours aussi sordide. »

Draco se tourna vers Black qui avait les yeux fixés sur une statue représentant un elfe de maison sur le point d'être décapité. Là, Draco ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son grand cousin. Il se tourna ensuite vers la mère de Potter, curieux de connaitre sa réaction vis-à-vis de 'l'œuvre d'art'. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il eut le temps de voir que la Née-Moldu avait les lèvres pincées avant qu'elle ne se détourne de la statue pour leur ordonner à Black et lui de lui indiquer cette entrée secrète.

Dire que Draco avait été surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait été estomaqué d'apprendre qu'il existait une entrée du manoir Lestrange (anciennement Black) dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors. Ensuite, Black lui avait déclaré qu'il l'avait découverte, enfant, avec son frère alors qu'ils exploraient le manoir. Sirius n'avait jamais apprécié sa famille, aussi passait-il l'essentiel de son temps à explorer les lieux. Et, Regulus, vénérant presque son grand frère, le suivait dans ces explorations. C'était, donc, durant une de ces excursions que les deux frères avaient découverts cette entrée oubliée qui donnait sur les jardins d'hivers de la propriété.

Ce fut donc, Sirius qui prit les commandes et qui guida, par la suite, leur petit groupe à travers le dédale de couloirs cachés de façon à ce qu'ils arrivent au plus près de la chambre forte personnelle de la famille.

Ce que l'animagus réussit sans le moindre mal. Cinq minutes après leur arrivé dans la propriété, ils étaient devant les portes du coffre. Ce fut alors à Lily d'agir. Alors qu'il surveillait, comme Sirius, les couloirs : Draco se disait que, décidément, les Nés-Moldus étaient très surprenants. Car, à l'heure actuelle, Lily Potter lançait des sorts dignes du plus habiles des cambrioleurs et utilisés d'eux seuls. Allez savoir où elle avait appris cela ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il était certain que ces connaissances leur étaient bien utiles alors.

Lily venait à peine de finir et d'ouvrir la porte du coffre lorsque les évènements tournèrent, soudain, en leur défaveur.

Sans aucun signe avant coureur, les trois membres de l'Ordre furent rapidement encerclés par des ennemis, dont faisait, bien entendu, parti Bellatrix Lestrange. Et, la première chose qu'ils virent, fut que la coupe qu'ils convoitaient était entre les mains négligentes de la tante de Draco. A présent, c'était certain, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle détenait.

« Sales traitres ! Comme osez-vous pénétrer chez moi avec une Sang-de-Bourbe pour me voler ! Comme osez vous pensez vous octroyer les précieuses reliques du maître. »

Aucun d'eux ne commis l'erreur fatale de lui répondre. A en juger par la tension ambiante, cela aurait suffit pour déclencher les hostilités... Or, le terrain et la taille de leur groupe ne jouaient pas en leur faveur.

« Comment oses-tu défié ton maître, Draco ! »

« Il n'a jamais vraiment été mon maître. Ni dans ce monde, ni dans l'autre. Je ne serais jamais plus esclave. Et certainement pas d'un Sang-mêlé qui se dit de Sang-Pur. »

« Immonde menteur ! »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Bellatrix qui avait clamé mais le Vincent Crabbe de la génération d'Harry et de Draco. Et avant que l'un des camps n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il avait (encore une fois !) commis l'irréparable.

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ! _Feudeymon _! »

Il avait à peine prononcé la dernière syllabe du sort de magie noire qu'une lame de feu magique sortait de sa baguette avec la férocité des bêtes dont elle prendrait l'apparence.

Le seul problème, ils le réalisèrent tous très vite, c'était que Vincent Crabbe n'avait pas la puissance magique suffisante pour contrôle ce sortilège. Le seul point positif que trouva l'infortuné trio fut, qu'au moins, l'horcruxe serait inévitablement détruis.


	21. Chapter 20

Chap 20 : Fuite et destruction horcruxes.

Charlie sauta à l'abri derrière une colonne une fraction de seconde avant que le puissant jet de flammes ne heurte l'espace où il se trouvait précédemment. A en juger la large trace noirâtre sur le sol et le mur, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'impact ou la chaleur des flammes l'auraient tué dans la seconde. Charlie se redressa, lentement, avec prudence mais ne commis pas l'erreur de sortir de sa cachette. C'était une bonne initiative car le dragon eut, alors, un violent mouvement d'humeur et fracassa le sol dallé de sa queue. Charlie était émerveillé par la bête. Il comprit pourquoi il avait choisi le métier de dresseur de dragon dans cet autre monde. Ces bêtes étaient fascinantes.

Charlie détourna, néanmoins, les yeux de la bête lorsqu'elle commença à battre furieusement des ailes. Elle ne tarderait pas à réaliser qu'elle était libre de s'enfuir. Il était donc plus que temps de commencer à partir d'ici. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le départ du dragon serait plus violent que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé en dépit du récit cru que leur avait fait Harry. Charlie porta, par conséquent, une partie de son attention sur le coffre que visitait ses compagnons (en prenant, bien entendu, garde de surveiller les faits et gestes du reptile volant).

Alors que Charlie se démenait pour délivrer le saurien géant, tout en restant en vie : son frère et James avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le coffre des plus dangereux mangemorts vivants. Il ne leur avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour découvrir que l'objet qui avait justifié leur intrusion n'était pas là. Le coffre des Lestrange était quasiment vide. Il ne restait, en effet, plus que quelques coffres de mornilles par ci par là. Aucun objet précieux ne se trouvait dans ce coffre. De toute évidence, soit les Lestrange menaient grand train, soit Voldemort se chargeait de dépenser l'argent de ses serviteurs. James, d'ailleurs, penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution. Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur avait paru, très vite, évident qu'ils étaient venus inutilement à Gringotts.

Aussi, après avoir fouillé, par précaution, les derniers coffres de la famille : James et Bill étaient ressortis bredouilles de la chambre fort. Et, cela à l'instant même où le dragon avait craché sa fureur vers Charlie. Bill avait eu l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait cru son frère mort. Cependant, il avait été très vite rassuré. Son frère avait sorti, avec une extrême prudence, la tête de derrière une colonne et avait fait un léger signe dans leur direction pour leur montrer que tout allait bien pour lui.

A cet instant précis, les évènements semblèrent s'accélérer. Le dragon battit furieusement des ailes et tapa, vigoureusement, le sol de ses pattes. Ce fut, sans doute, à cet instant que la bête réalisa qu'elle était libérée de ses chaînes puisqu'elle poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler les murs avant de cracher un jet de flammes en direction de la voute au dessus de leur tête. La chaleur était si intense que la pierre commença rapidement à se fendiller. Charlie profita de l'inattention du dragon pour le contourner et rejoindre ses camarades qui échangeaient des regards inquiets. De lourdes pierres commençaient à tomber alors que le dragon entreprenait de forger son propre chemin vers la surface. La banque allait, de toute évidence, s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Alors que le saurien entreprenait d'accélérer les choses à l'aide de coup de griffe, James donna l'impulsion du départ en poussant, vivement, les deux Weasley vers le passage qui avaient précédemment emprunté. Dans les galeries dans la banque, l'enfer semblait s'être déchaîné. Il n'y avait pas que la voute des galeries qui s'effondrait, alors, le sol se dérobait, lui aussi, sous leurs pieds, les mettant en danger à chaque minute. Toutefois, ils avaient redoublé de prudence et avaient accéléré le pas pour être certain d'arriver à peu près au même moment que le dragon dans le hall d'entrée de la banque. Plan qu'ils réussirent à mener à bien sans trop de soucis puisque le vieux dragon s'était, difficilement, frayé un chemin à travers la roche qui constituait les fondations de la banque.

James, Bill et Charlie arrivèrent à l'entrée des galeries à l'instant exact où le dragon décoloré perçait le magnifique dallage de la banque. Dans la cohue qui en résultat, personne ne fit attention à eux, pour le plus grand soulagement. Alors que le dragon déployait ses immenses ailes dans le but évident de s'envoler hors de la bâtisse des gobelins, les trois hommes filèrent, donc, vers la sortie... pour tomber nez à nez avec des mangemorts.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Dans le manoir des Lestrange, c'était la débâcle. Les occupants avaient oublié le camp respectif, trop occuper à sauver leur peau pour pourchasser leurs ennemis. Sirius avait, heureusement, promptement réagi lorsque le maléfice avait été lancé et avait propulsé Lily loin derrière eux. La femme avait aussitôt couru pour s'éloigner du feu ravageur, suivi de près par l'ami d'enfance de son mari. Draco, quant à lui, était resté quelques instants de plus en arrière pour s'assurer que l'horcruxe était détruis. Il avait sprinté sitôt qu'il avait vu la coupe être consumée... Comme le lanceur du sortilège. Il n'avait pas tardé à rattraper ses compagnons d'infortune sans pouvoir se défaire de cette sombre impression de déjà vu. Il espérait ne pas renouveler une troisième fois l'expérience du Feudeymon... S'il s'en sortait cette fois-ci.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement de couloirs, il retint, avec vivacité, les deux personnes qui le devançaient.

« A droite ! »

Sirius lui lança un regard septique et prudent mais un rapide regard derrière eux l'incita à prendre la direction que lui avait indiquée Draco. Le couloir était sombre et peu utilisé. Sirius grimaça en découvrant l'étroitesse du corridor mais suivit, sans plus d'interrogations, Lily et Draco dans le passage. Il espérait vraiment que l'homme savait ce qu'il savait.

L'animagus hésitait à faire confiance à cet autre visiteur d'un autre monde en dépit de ses actions et du fait qu'Harry semblait lui faire confiance. C'était un Malefoy, après tout ! Cela faisait des générations que cette famille louait la suprématie des Sang-Pur et s'adonnait sans vraiment le cacher à la magie noire. Toutefois, Sirius était près à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, Sirius avait prouvé que l'on pouvait se séparer totalement de sa famille. Il n'aimait pas être jugé d'après sa famille dont les membres étaient, pour la plupart, des adeptes de Voldemort... Il ne commettrait plus l'erreur de faire ce genre de jugement inconsidéré. Il l'avait fait avec Rogue et les faits avaient démontré qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Peut-être que ce Drago Malefoy était digne de confiance. Sirius ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour lui faire aveuglément confiance. Il avait besoin de plus de preuves.

L'aspect positif des choses, c'était que Draco Malefoy semblait connaitre assez les lieux pour les sauver de ce feu magique. Drago s'immobilisa net devant une grande fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un geste vif d'un coup de baguette. Sirius s'approcha tandis que Lily se penchait pour évaluer la hauteur. Sirius découvrit qu'en contre bas, sous la fenêtre, il y avait un grand lac.

« Tu es dingue ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que l'on va sauter ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

« Et, cela vient d'un Griffondor ami d'un loup-garou ! Sachez que nous n'avons pas le choix. L'aile de la maison par laquelle nous avons été contraint de fuir n'a pas de sorti. Notre seule chance est cette fenêtre et ce lac ! »

Sirius grimaça et regarda en contrebas, râlant en silence. Toutefois, la chaleur de plus en plus intense venait appuyer les dire de Malefoy.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas l'un des hommes qui fit le premier pas. Non, ce fit Lily qui enjamba le rebord de fenêtre et se jeta dans le vide sans hésitation évidente.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir, marmonna qu'il détestait être mouillé et se lança à son tour dans le vide, suivis par un Draco Malefoy toujours aussi stoïque.

Ils atterrirent, tous les trois, le lac glacial et nagèrent, sans attendre vers la rive. Ils la gagnèrent sans encombre, glacés mais vivants... Ce qui n'aurait pas pu être nécessairement le cas pour diverses raisons. Leur saut pour échapper aux flammes n'étant pas la moindre. Draco fut le premier à se redresser. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui était penché en avant pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les cuisses. Lily Potter, elle, était assise sur le sol boueux et fixait la grande demeure des Lestranges qui continuait se faire consumer par les flammes magiques. Heureusement, le manoir était isolé, les flammes ne pourraient pas se propager davantage. Elles s'éteindraient d'elles même lorsque le manoir aura disparu et qu'il n'y aurait plus de magie à consommer. Le _Feudeymon _était, sans doute, le plus terrible des sorts existants. Le plus dangereux ! Simplement parce que, même s'il était horrible et dangereux, il restait fascinant et beaux. A vrai dire, ce qui était magnifique et captivant était, aussi, très dangereux et, souvent, mortelle. C'était aussi vrai pour la magie que pour le monde non magique...

« On devrait partir d'ici. Le morceau d'âme est détruis. Il vaut mieux prévenir rapidement les autres. On ne sait pas si l'AUTRE l'a ressenti. Je pense qu'il faut rapidement agir. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se redressa de toute sa taille, le souffle court. C'était un miracle que personne ne soit encore mort durant leur chasse aux objets maléfiques. Ou peut-être pas... Après tout, Harry, dans cet autre monde, avait réussi à le faire avec ses amis... et ils étaient loin d'être aussi expérimentés que ceux qui effectuaient cette quête aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, Sirius se disait qu'ils arriveraient, peut-être, réellement à abattre le mage noir qui terrifiait aujourd'hui le monde. Et pour cela, il n'avait fallu qu'un homme. Un seul homme avait changé beaucoup de choses. Un seul homme avait apporté l'espoir.

Sirius se détourna, résolument, de la demeure en flammes et aida la femme de son meilleur ami à se relever alors que Draco vérifiait qu'aucun mangemort ne s'approchait d'eux.

« On est prêt, Draco »

Le dit Draco lança un regard ahuri à l'animagus. Un regard où on pouvait lire un certain soulagement. C'était la première fois que l'homme lui adressait la parole de cette façon, avec cette confiance implicite. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Sirius Black lui faisait confiance. Ce qui signifiait que le reste du noyau dure de l'Ordre lui ferait aussi confiance puisque le noyau en question était essentiellement constituer de la famille et des amis de son 'cousin'. Cela signifierait que Draco serait accepté. Et à vrai, c'était un soulagement.

« J'espère que l'autre groupe va bien. Ils sont allés à Gringotts pour rien... Et, d'après Harry s'introduire illégalement à l'intérieur est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de la savoir Lily. » Souffla Sirius avant de disparaitre en un 'Clac' retentissant.

La femme ne tarda pas à limiter, impatiente de s'enquérir de la santé de son mari. Draco, quant à lui, ne se décida à transplaner qu'après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à le demeure de sa tante. Le symbole vivant de la décision qui avait pris. Qu'elle que soit l'avenir qui se profilait pour lui, Draco réalisait qu'il n'avait, cette fois-ci, aucun regret. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il réapparut sur le pas de la porte de quartier Général, quelques secondes seulement après ses camarades, et s'introduisit, sans attendre, dans la demeure. Sirius et Lily étaient encore dans le couloir et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le salon.

Lily ne le laissait pas paraitre mais elle était malade d'anxiété. Elle espérait trouver son mari à son arrivée mais, apparemment, ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle pénétra dans le salon derrière Sirius et sentis un peu de sa frayeur disparaitre en découvrant le tableau qui s'offrait à leur vue. Les enfants (Potter, Malefoy et Lupin) étaient assis en tailleur sur le vieux tapis et jouaient, insouciant, à la bataille explosive... Sous l'œil vigilant et rieur d'Harry. Il était clair qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Ce qui était un soulagement. L'Eclair, comme il se faisait appelé ici, était assis dans un fauteuil, enveloppé dans une couverture, un livre oublié posé sur l'accoudoir.

En les entendant entrer, il avait relevé les yeux vers eux. Son regard vif les avait parcouru, de toute évidence à la recherche de blessure.

« Les autres viennent de rentrer. Ils ont été très légèrement blessés en sortant de la banque mais rien de grave. Il n'y avait rien dans le coffre. »

« Il était au manoir. » Lui apprit Sirius alors que Lily disparaissait du salon pour aller vérifier que son mari allait effectivement bien.

« Il a été détruis. Un mangemort à lancer un _Feudeymon _ qu'il a été incapable de contrôler. »

Harry parut soucieux l'espace d'une minute puis il se détendit et leva les yeux au ciel en déclarant que la consanguinité faisaient, décidément, des ravages chez les mangemorts. Draco secoua la tête faussement offusqué et s'avança pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Sirius, quant à lui, éclata franchement de rire à la remarque de son filleul et se joignit aux enfants qui débutaient une nouvelle partie de cartes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ensemble des membres qui constituait le noyau de l'Ordre les rejoignait au salon. Molly entraina derechef les quatre enfants dans leur chambre tandis que la réunion débutait.

Maintenant que tous les horcruxes accessibles étaient en leur possession (ou presque), il fut décidé qu'il était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps pour entamer, véritablement, la bataille ou, pour être plus exact, la guerre. Il ne restait, en effet, plus qu'un horcruxe dans la nature, si on pouvait l'exprimer ainsi. Et, il s'agissait de Naggini. Horcruxe qui était donc, pour le moment, hors d'attente. Et, pour cela, la première chose à faire était de détruire les morceaux d'âme en leur possession.

Cela avait été beaucoup moins spectaculaire que dans son monde, aux yeux d'Harry. Il n'y avait pas eu de réelles manifestations de Voldemort. Il avait laissé l'Ordre se charger de l'affaire.

Sirius s'était chargé du médaillon. Harry savait pourquoi son parrain avait choisi ce horcruxe en particulier. Il lui en avait soufflé la raison. Sirius voulait venger son frère en détruisant lui-même l'objet qui l'avait conduit à sa perte. Harry n'en avait pas été surpris. Dumbledor s'était chargé de la bague. Un acte symbolique, sans doute, pour s'exorciser de l'acte désastreux qu'il avait failli commettre et que son double inter-dimensionnelle avait, lui, commis. La seule Serdaigle de leur groupe (Dora Tonks) avait tenu à se charger du diadème et Draco s'était emparé, avec autorité, du journal.

Ils avaient agis dans une parfaite synchronisation. Ils avaient abattu, sous les regards attentifs, curieux et quelques peu craintifs du reste de l'Ordre, les crochets du Basilic sur les objets maudits, les détruisant à l'instant même où le mortel venin les effleurait.

La guerre pouvait commencer !

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Loin du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans un manoir obscur, seul dans une chambre, un homme se plia en deux avant de tomber à genoux à terre. Il avait le souffle coupé par une douleur sans égale, indescriptible. Une douleur que nul homme n'avait connue avant lui mais qu'il identifia sans peine. L'homme sut immédiatement ce qui était arrivé. Il sut qu'il aurait dû prendre plus au sérieux ces mystérieux messages apparus de nulle part. Seul, dans la ténébreuse chambre, l'homme qui s'était autoproclamé Seigneur de ténèbres réalisa qu'il était plus proche de la mort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il réalisa que l'on venait de détruire au moins un de ses précieux horcruxes. Voldemort se redressa lentement et posa son regard rougeoyant sur Naggini. Il fallait qu'il découvre lequel de ses horcruxes avaient été découvert et détruis et qu'il mette les autres en sécurité en les reprenant avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir...

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Puisque Harry était rétabli et que les horcruxes en leur possession étaient détruis, l'ordre avait décidé d'en finir avec cette guerre. Ils avaient, tous, discrètement transplané dans le cimetière. Certaines personnes des camps de réfugiés (la grande majorité) étaient venues les rejoindre. Harry avait été surpris de voir tant de personnes et de créatures magiques se dresser ouvertement contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il lui était vite apparu que leur effectif était plus important que la première 'bataille finale' qu'Harry avait vécue. C'était rassurant de se sentir aussi entouré. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Harry ne se sentait pas seul. Et, il sentait que la chance était de leur côté.

Toutefois, il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point jusqu'à ce que l'on aperçoive le serpent personnel de Voldemort se faufiler entre les tombes alors qu'ils s'approchaient du manoir. Harry n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu Naggini. Voldemort était-il fou et inconscient pour laisser son serpent vadrouiller de cette façon. Ou, alors, le serpent n'était pas un horcruxe.

De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque. Ils savaient tous qu'ils devaient abattre le serpent géant.

Il était vite devenu apparent que le fourchelang d'Harry était la solution à la destruction du serpent de compagnie de Voldemort. Ils avaient, donc, mit un plan en place. Celui-ci consistait, avant tout, à ce qu'Harry lui parle. L'Ordre n'espérait pas que le serpent lui obéisse mais il comptait, néanmoins, sur l'effet de surprise pour éliminer le serpent géant. Ils espéraient, tous, que Naggini, trop surprise de rencontrer un autre 'parleur' que Voldemort, marquerait un temps d'arrêt qui leur permettrait de l'abattre.

Harry n'était peut-être plus un horcruxe, il n'avait peut-être plus de morceau d'âme en lui mais il n'avait pas pour autant perdu les dons qu'il avait 'hérité' de Voldemort. Cela avait une explication élémentaire. Harry avait découvert lorsqu'il avait dix neuf ans, grâce à Hermione, que les dons qu'il avait acquis grâce à Voldemort n'avaient pas de réel rapport avec le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. En vérité, cette nuit fatidique où Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer pour la première fois, leur magie s'était mêlée. Sans le vouloir, Voldemort avait donné de sa magie à Harry. Cette infime partie de magie n'avait pas disparu avec le morceau d'âme. Harry avait donc gardé les dons que Voldemort lui avait légués. Tel que le fourchelang... Un don qu'Harry avait appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur et qui avait, peu à peu, perdu sa mauvaise réputation grâce à l'usage qu'il en faisait.

Harry n'hésitait, donc, plus à se servir de ce don depuis des années. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Naggini, il n'attendit pas longtemps pour agir. Il se plaça vivement devant le serpent géant, veillant à ce que ces camarades soient conscients qu'il allait agir. Le serpent stoppa comme prévu lorsqu'Harry se dressa devant lui et lui lança en essayant de prendre le ton que Voldemort devait employer au serpent :

« Arrête-toi où tu es. §§§erpent. Tu me dois obéi§§§§an§§§e. »

Naggini se dressa devint lui comme un cobra prêt à passer à l'attaque. Harry peut rassurer fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser l'angoisse apparaitre sur son visage. Ce serpent là l'avait toujours effrayé. Or, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Naggini qu'il l'était aujourd'hui.

« Je ne te dois rien, parleur. Tu n'es pas mon maître. Comment o§§§es-tu t'adre§§§§§er à moi §§§§ur §§§e ton ! »

Harry déglutit et fit un pas en arrière lorsque le reptile se fit, soudain, bien plus menaçant. Il s'accroupit avec vivacité lorsqu'il surprit le mouvement que le serpent fit pour se rétracter. Cependant, il n'y avait pas eu lieu de s'inquiéter puisque les amis de l'Eclair réagir avec rapidité. Avant que Naggini n'est eu l'occasion de passer à l'attaque, Hermione et Severus avaient, tous les deux, enfoncé un crochet de basilic dans le corps du reptile. Naggini, en raison de ladouleur, se cambra avec violence en arrière mais le poison faisait déjà effet.

Harry se souvenait de la sensation du venin s'infiltrant dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas une belle façon de mourir. Il se souvenait du profond et indescriptible engourdissement qui l'avait presque empêcher de ressentir la brûlure du venin dans ses veines. Il se souvenait de la terrifiante faiblesse qui l'avait laissé sans défense. Il plaignait presque la créature de mourir de cette façon.

Il détourna vite son attention du reptile qui n'allait pas tardé à lâcher son dernier soupir et se tourna vers ses amis et sa famille qui se trouvait près de lui.

« Tenez-vous prêts. A l'instant où le serpent lâchera son dernier souffle, Voldemort devrait transplaner à proximité. Accompagnez de ses fidèles. »

Ce n'était pas peu dire. A l'instant même où Naggini mourut, un 'pop' menaça claqua dans le silence du cimetière.

Le seigneur des ténèbres, le dernier héritier de Serpentard... Lord Voldemort se dressait devant Harry, dans tout sa splendeur... Au sommet de sa fureur.


	22. Chapter 21

Chap 21 : Voldemort.

Voldemort posa immédiatement son regard sur Harry, comme averti par un sixième sens que l'homme était responsable de tout ce qui arrivait. Rien ne laissait deviner que le Seigneur des ténèbres était terrifié mais Harry était certain que c'était là son véritable sentiment. Le mage noir avait dû douloureusement sentir que son dernier horcruxe avait été détruis. Il devait savoir qu'il était, maintenant, un simple mortel.

C'est pourquoi Harry avait été tellement surpris de voir Tom Jedusor transplaner au milieu du cimetière. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé que le mage noir apparaisse sur les lieux. Il avait plutôt imaginé Voldemort prenant la fuite. Dans le meilleur des cas, Harry avait supposé que le lord serait resté en sécurité dans le manoir, derrière un bataillon de mangemort. Et, pourtant, c'était l'exact contraire qui était survenu. Le mage noir s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, à défaut d'autre terme.

L'autre source de surprise pour Harry était l'apparence de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il avait été conscient que le mage noir ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait connu. Harry savait depuis un moment que Voldemort ressemblait à une version plus âgé du souvenir qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa deuxième année mais, pour dire la vérité, la surprise le cloua, tout de même, sur place. Le mage noir qui lui faisait face était encore un être humain séduisant et charismatique. Un homme qui représentait la force et la puissance. Un leader né.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se reprit rapidement et leva légèrement sa baguette pour parer toute tentative de l'homme. Harry remarqua que le mage noir avait, lui aussi, levé sa baguette. Il était surprenant que Voldemort l'ait aussitôt identifié comme un dangereux adversaire. Assez dangereux, en tous les cas, pour qu'il se mette, lui-même, en garde.

Les yeux rougeoyant de Voldemort se posèrent sur Harry et ne le quittèrent plus, indifférent aux autres ennemis présents autours de lui. Son regard s'immobilisa un instant sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry puis le plongea dans celui de son futur adversaire, montrant à tous qu'il considérait celui-ci comme un égal.

« C'est donc toi, l'Eclair. Puis-je savoir qui ose me défier aussi ouvertement ? »

« Sans doute ton plus grand cauchemar, Tom. Vois-tu, je viens, moi aussi, d'une autre dimension. Mon nom est Harry James Potter. »

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent tandis que les murmures se faisaient soudain intenses dans les rangs des mangemorts.

« Je me dois de t'avertir, Tom, que j'ai vaincu ton double dans mon monde. J'ai déjà accomplis une fois la prophétie que tu crains tant. Je devrais arriver à le faire une seconde fois. »

Harry pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Voldemort. L'homme était intelligent. Harry était certain qu'il avait déjà évalué la situation. Evaluer l'avantage, ou plutôt les avantages, qu'avait son adversaire.

La décision du mage noir fut rapidement prise en très peu de temps. Il lança le sortilège de mort une fraction de seconde avant Harry. Harry n'avait eu aucune hésitation à lancer, lui aussi, _l'Avada Kedavra. _Il avait muri depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort. Il était suffisamment expérimenté pour savoir que certaine action, pouvant être répréhensibles, étaient souvent nécessaire pour le plus grand bien. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de lancer le sortilège.

De toute façon, il était peu probable que le sort atteigne sa cible.

C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qui se passa. Comme lors de sa première confrontation avec Tom Jedusor, les deux se sorts se heurtèrent. Et comme, après tous, leurs deux baguettes magiques possédaient le même élément interne, elles « fusionnent », alors. Les deux baguettes formèrent un filin doré qui les connecta. Comme en cette lointaine soirée, Voldemort semblait apeuré par cette magie rare. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer, bien sûr, si laissait les évènements continuer. L'une des baguettes forcerait l'autre à régurgiter, sous la forme d'échos de fumée, les derniers sorts jetés par l'autre.

Toutefois, cette fois, ce n'était pas la solution. En cette lointaine nuit, ce phénomène lui avait permis de fuir. De survivre. Cette fois, il n'était pas question de fuir. Cette fois, il fallait qu'il combatte Voldemort.

C'est pourquoi Harry envoya une légère impulsion magique dans sa baguette. Impulsion qui remonta le long du filament pour s'infiltrer dans la baguette de Voldemort, le forçant à briser le lien.

La puissance magique qui se dégagea au moment où Harry brisa le lien fit voler leur baguette à plusieurs mètres. Voldemort recula vivement, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage. Harry frémit et recula d'un pas, notant du coin de l'œil que Neville ramassait sa baguette et se tenait près la lui redonner. Toutefois, cela ne serait d'aucune utilité, Harry le savait.

Un autre coup d'œil autours de lui permit à Harry de voir que Dumbledore, Severus et le groupe de Maraudeurs avaient commencé œuvrer discrètement. Le plan de leur côté consistait à mettre en place des barrières anti-transplanage pour empêcher les mangemorts de fuir après le duel de Harry et de leur maître. Cela leur permettrait d'éviter le désastre de l'après guerre qui avait eu lieu dans le monde d'origine d'Harry. Après le combat, toutes les personnes présentes dans le cimetière serait dans l'incapacité de transplaner. De plus, les entrées du cimetière étaient gardées par des membres de l'Ordre. Personne ne sortirait par là non plus. De toute manière, les plus dangereux mangemorts avaient péri dans l'incendie du manoir Lestrange.

Le voyageur inter-dimensionnel reporta son attention et grimaça en constatant que Voldemort en était venu à la même conclusion et avait décidé de combattre son adversaire à l'arme blanche. Effectivement, Harry venait de remarquer la dague dans la main de son ennemi lorsque celui-ci se jeta en avant, déterminé à abattre son arme sur lui.

Au moment où Voldemort arrivait sur lui, Harry transplana de quelques mètres et atterrit, comme il l'avait souhaité, sur le toit d'un caveau familial. Ne voyant plus Tom Jedusor en contrebas, Harry se retourna, vivement, alors qu'il réalisait que Voldemort se trouvait, soudainement, dangereusement proche. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il était, effectivement, derrière lui... Voldemort l'attaqua sitôt qu'il se fut retourné, le propulsant quatre mètres plus bas. Le seigneur des ténèbres autoproclamé était plus compétent en combat moldu qu'il s'y attendait. Voldemort le suivit dans sa chute.

Harry se dégagea de l'emprise du tueur sanguinaire et roula sur le côté avant de se lever et de prendre une position d'attaque.

Voldemort lâcha simplement un rire où se mêlait dérision et excitation. En effet, bien qu'il ne soit nullement impressionné par la position adoptée par le visiteur inter-dimensionnelle. Mais, après tout, Voldemort n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de combattre Harry Potter. Il n'avait aucun idée de ce dont était capable l'homme qui lui faisait face. D'autant plus qu'Harry était bien plus expérimenté que lorsqu'il avait combattu le double du mage noir. Voldemort le savait puissant. Il pouvait percevoir la magie de l'homme pulser avec hostilité dans sa direction. Peut-être était-il digne de lui. Il était rare qu'il se mesure à des adversaires de valeurs.

Voldemort n'y accorda pas la moindre attention et sortit une dague de sa cape avant de se propulser d'une détende vers Harry. Le Sauveur pivota sur lui-même et évita, par là même, un coup de poignard de justesse. Il comprit alors, sans mal, que le mage noir était déterminé à pour en finir rapidement... Il n'y aurait pas de grand discourt cette fois.

Harry adopta, immédiatement, une position d'attaque, alors que le mage noir faisait une courte pause, et fit face à son agresseur. Le répit fut, cependant, de courte durée. Voldemort fondit aussitôt sur lui et frappa violemment son adversaire, l'envoyant, ainsi, à terre, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Voldemort effectua aussitôt après un court transplanage pour se rapprocher d'Harry et lui donner le coup fatal. Toutefois, Harry avait sus mettre ces quelques secondes à profit. Il s'était relevé d'un mouvement vif et tenta de frapper Voldemort d'un coup de pied retourné bien placé lorsque celui-ci réapparut devant lui.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres se contenta d'éclater de rire en bondissant en arrière, non sans frapper, vicieusement, « l'Eclair » au torse. Un horrible craquement retentit dans le silence qui s'était installé dans le cimetière, faisant frémir les alliés d'Harry qui comprirent qu'au moins l'une des côtes du combattant de la lumière s'était brisée. L'hilarité de l'assassin redoubla alors qu'Harry se penchait, un instant, pour tenter de retrouver son souffle, coupé sous l'effet du choc et de la douleur.

Malheureusement, Harry n'eut guère le temps reprendre son souffle. Voldemort plissa les yeux et attaqua. L'avantage pour Harry, c'était que les épreuves qu'il avait connu toute sa vie avait renforcé son endurance... Malgré la douleur, il cueillit le mage noir qui terrorisait le monde magique d'un violent uppercut.

Jedusor recula vivement pour s'éloigner de son adversaire plus coriace qu'il ne le croyait. Harry réagit aussitôt et tira, à son tour, une dague de sa ceinture, prêt à combattre l'assassin à l'arme blanche. La lame bleutée étincela, attirant l'attention de Voldemort.

Voldemort poussa une sorte de sifflement sans réellement signification et fixa haineusement Harry. L'homme manqua de glousser tant ce regard rougeoyant lui semblait familier.

La suite se déroula si vite que les spectateurs réalisèrent, bien tardivement, ce qu'il s'était passé. Voldemort para le coup de dague que voulu lui donner Harry. Cependant, le voyageur inter-dimensionnel ne s'arrêta pas là. Il ne recula pas. Bien au contraire... Il continua tout naturellement son mouvement.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de son adversaire, pivota sur le côté jusqu'à se retrouver derrière lui et abattit, sans une hésitation, la dague entre les omoplates du mage noir. Voldemort poussa un hurlement de douleur et se contorsionna pour tenter de retirer lui-même l'arme. Néanmoins, Harry réagit plus rapidement que lui. Il retira la dague d'un geste fluide et pivota devant Voldemort alors que celui-ci tombait à genoux sous le coup de la douleur. Harry n'attendit pas que l'hésitation le prenne et abattit son arme sur la gorge de Jedusor.

C'est ainsi que le Seigneur des ténèbres perdit la vie dans ce monde. Il s'effondra face contre terre, sans un son.

A partir de cet instant, il fallut quelques secondes à tous les spectateurs pour comprendre que Voldemort avait trépassé. Et encore plusieurs secondes aux mangemorts pour réaliser qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de fuir. Dès lors que les mangemorts eurent comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien tenter sans perdre la vie : ils laissèrent tomber leurs baguettes sous la menace de leurs ennemis. Comme dans le monde d'origine de Draco et d'Harry, il n'y eu aucune bataille après la chute de Voldemort. Dans leur premier monde, les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été immobilisés ou tués avaient transplané loin de Poudlard. Les fanatiques de ce monde qui aurait pu tenter de résister avaient déjà trouvé la mort. Bref, en comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas fuir, les partisans du défunt mage noir lâchèrent donc, sans plus attendre, leurs baguettes.

Les partisans de la lumière ne prirent, toutefois, aucun risque. Ils stupéfièrent les partisans de Voldemort. Harry, quant à lui, se détourna du spectacle du cadavre de Voldemort et des mangemorts qui se rendaient pour accorder son attention sur ses amis proches et sa famille. Ceux-ci le comprirent sans peine et quittèrent, avec lui, la zone anti-transplanage.

Harry fut le premier à transplaner devant Square Grimmaurd et à pénétrer dans la maison. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses enfants et son filleule se précipitèrent dans ses bras qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il avait, encore une fois, vaincu Voldemort. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il serra les petits garçons contre lui qu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient une véritable chance de vivre en paix et heureux. De commencer une nouvelle vie paisible.


	23. Chapter 22

Chap 22: Une fin heureuse.

La fin de Voldemort avait bien signé le début d'une nouvelle vie pour les voyageurs inter-dimensionnelle. Tous les mangemorts avaient été capturés et emprisonnés. La fin de la guerre s'était, donc, mieux passé dans ce monde que dans le premier où avait vécu Draco, Harry et leur famille.

L'Ordre avait tenu ses promesses et construis les bâtiments qu'ils avaient promis dans leurs affiches. Dans un premier temps, bien entendu, le monde sorcier avait dirigé tous leurs efforts sur la reconstruction d'un gouvernant. Pendant l'année qui avait suivis, l'Angleterre sorcière était, peu à peu, revenu à la vie. Les boutiques avaient été rouvertes et réapprovisionnée. Et, enfin, un an, presque jour pour jour, Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes aux élèves. Dumbledore avait laissé la place de directeur à Severus, préférant aider Harry et sa famille dans leurs projets.

L'orphelinat et la petite école avaient les premières organisations promises mises en place. Molly Weasley avait pris la tête de l'orphelinat et s'y épanouissait avec l'aide d'Hermione et de diverses autres personnes. Les enfants avaient été nombreux à y trouver une place mais, grâce à l'attention des employés, ils oubliaient rapidement les souffrances dues à la guerre. Harry avait décidé de prendre la direction de l'école et travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Severus. Ils avaient été tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que les deux écoles devaient être étroitement liées. Un programme d'échange avait, ainsi, été mis en place.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Draco avait souhaité devenir professeur de la petite école. Aussi, depuis la création de celle-ci, Draco enseignait l'étiquette aux enfants (écriture avec une plume, habillement...).

Aujourd'hui, cinq ans avait passé depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry était plus heureux que jamais. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait épousé une née-moldu, Catherine Wyle, et l'aimait profondément. Il était d'autant plus épanoui que cette fois, aucun de ses proches, aucun membre de sa famille n'était pas mort.

En arrivant dans ce monde, Harry n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qui arriverait. En leur lançant un sort de bannissement au lieu de simplement les tuer, Lucius Malefoy leurs avait offert une autre chance.

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me faire parvenir des reviews et des encouragements. J'espère sincèrement que mes prochaines histoires vous plairont tout autant. **


End file.
